Enfants mode d'emploi
by Mackensy
Summary: William Reid est mort dans un accident de voiture. Voilà ce qu'apprend son fils en rentrant de mission. Mais ce n'est pas tout, son père s'était remarié et avait deux enfants. Les deux orphelins n'ont qu'une famille connue, et c'est leur demi-frère, Spencer Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**La fin d'une fic et le début d'une autre. Je viens de regardé bébé mode d'emploi et l'idée trottait déjà dans la tête depuis un bon moment. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira avec pour personnage principal Spencer Reid!**

**ps: rien ne m'appartient et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour l'écrire dommage.**

**Comme pour mon autre fic de CM, je remets les citations tirés de films, séries,...**

* * *

Il y a un adage qui dit qu'on fait toujours du

L'équipe sortit de l'ascenseur, tous étaient exténués après l'enquête et le voyage. Tous n'avaient qu'une envie, dormir. Cependant pour Hotch et JJ, l'envie de revoir leurs fils respectifs était encore plus forte. Spencer sortit le dernier de l'ascenseur, il fut arrêté par une femme, d'environ trente ans, cheveux noir en chignon, yeux brun, elle sembla le reconnaitre alors que lui savait qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

- Docteur Reid ? Demanda-t-elle, le jeune homme la regarda surpris.

- Oui c'est moi.

- Je m'appelle Amanda Monroe, je suis assistante sociale.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il curieux de savoir pourquoi une assistante sociale le cherchait.

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait un endroit plus discret pour parler ?

- Suivez-moi.

Il la conduisit dans la salle de briefing, les autres l'avaient regardé passer mais il les avait ignorés trop occupé à rechercher pourquoi cette femme voulait le voir. Il referma la porte derrière eux et la femme prit une inspiration et dit.

- Je suis désolée de venir à votre bureau mais cette affaire est très importante. J'ai le regret de vous apprendre, que votre père William Reid est décédé dans un accident de voiture la nuit dernière.

- Oh. Fit simplement Spencer en s'appuyant le dos contre la table.

- Ce n'est pas tout, je pense que vous l'ignoriez mais votre père s'était remarié avec Rachel Sheppard.

- Je l'ignorais. Confirma l'agent.

- Elle est également morte dans l'accident. Mais ensemble, ils ont eu deux enfants qui étaient gardés par une baby-sitter. Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, docteur Reid, c'est que Rachel n'avait pas de famille connue, nous faisons des recherches bien sûr mais pour l'instant, ils sont seuls.

- Mais je ne peux pas les garder. Dit-il finalement en ayant vite compris où voulait en venir la femme.

- Ce ne serait que temporaire, les centres d'accueil sont débordés. Je voudrais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux.

- Je ne pense pas être ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux.

- Ils ont besoin d'une maison et d'une personne qui s'occupe d'eux. Rencontrez-les aux moins, vous pourrez toujours faire votre choix après. La supplia presque Amanda, elle semblait vraiment impliquée.

- Je…

L'esprit du jeune homme tournait à plein régime, ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi son père ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Il s'était remarié, avait eu deux enfants et lui n'en savait rien. Il se retrouvait maintenant avec deux demi-frères. Il était en colère contre son père mais ses enfants n'y pouvaient rien. Cependant il fallait être réaliste, jamais il ne saurait s'occuper d'enfants même sans compter son travail. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue se rappeler à lui ainsi qu'une migraine qui commençait à poindre.

- Docteur Reid, je vous promets que se ne sera que provisoire.

- Comment s'appellent-t-ils ? Demanda-t-il finalement en rouvrant les yeux, se rappelant qu'il ne savait rien d'eux.

- Il y a Raphaëlle qui a 16 ans et Bobby vient d'avoir 4 ans.

- Une grande différence d'âge. Constata Spencer, son père était quand même âgé pour avoir un enfant de quatre ans.

- Effectivement à ce que j'ai vu, elle le protège beaucoup.

- Quand les rencontrerai-je ? Demanda-t-il, elle sourit en voyant qu'il acceptait au moins de les rencontrer.

- Dés demain matin si vous êtes prêt.

- Déjà ?

- Ils sont à Washington et comme je vous l'ai dit le plus tôt sera le mieux. Le CPE est débordé.

- Centre de Protection de l'Enfant.

- Oui c'est là que vont les enfants orphelins.

- Bien mais pourquoi n'est-ce pas la police qui est venu ?

- J'y tenais. Répondit simplement la femme. Donc on se retrouve demain à huit heures, je vais vous donner l'adresse. Dit-elle en lui donnant un bout de papier. Bonne nuit Docteur Reid.

Il regarda le papier un bon moment, qu'est-ce qu'il venait d'accepter ? Juste de les rencontrer, cela ne l'engageait à rien. A rien du tout. Enfin…

mal à ceux qu'on aime mais il oublie de dire qu'on aime ceux qui nous font du mal. Fight Club

* * *

**C'est court mais c'est un prologue pour lancer le contexte et avoir un premier avis...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **PtiteNath92**

**Hello, tout d'abord 10 reviews pour le premier chapitre J'ADORE et en même temps ça me fait FLIPPER. ça met un peu la pression quand même. Mais j'espère que je serais à la hauteur de vos attentes. **

**PtiteNath92 qui vient de finir de corriger La Face Cachée a acceptée de corriger celle-ci aussi; Mais pour ne pas que vous deviez attendre trop, je les poste pas encore corrigé et dés qu'elle me les renvois, je les remplace. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait pour mon ancienne fic et personne ne c'est plaint donc je pense que ça ne pose pas de problème, sinon faites le moi savoir.**

**Rentrons dans le vif du sujet, nouveau chapitre, Spencer rencontre ses demi-frères. **

* * *

_"Tu ne m'impressionnes pas tu sais. Sous tes grands airs de j'ai tout vu, tout connu, rien ne m'atteint... Je pense que tu meurs de trouille. Je pense que tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ce que tu veux montrer."_ Ma première fois

* * *

Spencer tourna un regard las vers son réveil qui affichait 6 heures. Malgré sa fatigue, il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir pour dire. Son cerveau peinait à se mettre en veille. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour penser à se rendormir. Il décida de se lever et d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Pendant que l'eau coulait sur son corps. Il essaya d'imaginer les différents scénarii de sa rencontre avec ses demi-frères. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment doué avec les enfants. Même s'il appréciait beaucoup être avec son filleul, c'était une tout autre responsabilité d'avoir des enfants à sa charge. Mais en même temps, il avait promis à JJ de veiller sur son fils s'il lui arrivait malheur à elle et à Will. Et là, c'était pareil, ces enfants avaient besoin de lui. Mais il espérait ne pas être une erreur pour eux. Peut-être que s'il ne les prenait pas, une famille d'accueil aimante les adopterait. Non et ça il le savait 85% des orphelins étaient séparés de leurs frères et sœurs. Et dans 66%, il y avait des complications. Même les statistiques ne l'aidaient pas en ce moment.

Il sortit de la douche encore plus confus qu'en y entrant. Il s'habilla, prit une tasse de café et regarda son téléphone portable. Il avait un message de Morgan.

« C'était qui cette belle brune hier ? »

Il sourit, son ami ne changerait jamais. Les agents étaient partis avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle de briefing. Il était presque sûr que c'était Hotch qui les avait fait déguerpir. Que devait-il lui répondre ? C'était l'assistante sociale qui m'annonçait que mon père était mort et que j'avais un demi-frère et une demi-sœur. Non, il préférait régler ça seul, c'était une décision qu'il devra assumer. Même s'il n'osait se l'avouer, il était complètement dépassé par la situation. Et s'il disait oui ? Et s'il disait non ? Le mal de tête était de retour.

A sept heures, il prit sa voiture, il s'était enfin décidé à passer son permis, et partit pour Washington. Heureusement il avait un jour de repos aujourd'hui mais pour la suite, s'il disait oui... Une chose à la fois, d'abord rencontrer les enfants. Le temps était maussade pour un jour d'été, un peu comme son humeur. En sortant de la voiture, il réalisa qu'il allait devoir également s'occuper de l'enterrement de son père. Son père était mort, il avait tellement pensé aux enfants qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé. Il n'avait jamais été proche de lui, mais c'était quand même son père. Encore une fois il décida de remettre ça, à plus tard. D'abord, les enfants se répéta-t-il comme un mantra.

Le bâtiment était austère, il vit Amanda à l'entrée sous le perron, elle était parfaitement à l'heure comme lui. Il s'approcha, elle lui fit un mince sourire.

- Bonjour docteur Reid.

- Bonjour.

- Suivez-moi, on va rencontrer la directrice.

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui suivit la brune à travers les couloirs. L'intérieur ressemblait à un hôpital, rien de personnel. Ils croisèrent une femme de ménage, puis ils arrivèrent devant une porte, la femme frappa et une voix les invita à entrer. Ce qu'ils firent, la pièce était assez spacieuse, avec des bibliothèques soigneusement rangées, des photos d'enfants aux murs et derrière le bureau se trouvait une femme qui ressemblait à Strauss. Elle leur montra les sièges et ils s'assirent. Il y avait également un homme en retrait derrière elle, il était maigre et portait des lunettes rondes.

- Bonjour vous devez être Spencer Reid, je suis la directrice de cette établissement je m'appelle Chantal Jacob. Et voici Maitre Barreau, l'avocat de votre défunt père. Mademoiselle Monroe m'a déjà fait un rapport, alors vous n'avez plus qu'à signer ces papiers. Dit-elle sans préambule en lui tendant des feuilles et un stylo.

- Attendez, je devais seulement venir les voir. Dit-il légèrement affolé en regardant l'assistante social, la directrice fit de même et répondit calmement.

- Donc on s'est mal compris.

- Ecoutez, je ne les ai jamais vus, je n'ai pas envie de prendre de décision précipitée.

- C'est juste que le testament de votre père dit qu'en cas de décès, vous devenez leur tuteur. Intervint pour la première fois l'avocat.

- Oui sauf que mon père a oublié de me parler de ce petit détail. S'énerva légèrement le génie.

- Bien je devrais peut-être aller lui présenter Raphaëlle et Bobby. Intervint la brune et la femme acquiesça.

- Oui revenez me voir après.

Amanda se leva et Spencer fit de même, ils sortirent du bureau. Alors qu'ils marchaient, la brune reprit la parole.

- Elle est un peu trop directe mais c'est une bonne directrice.

- Si vous le dites.

- Vous en voulez à votre père ?

Spencer faillit s'arrêter de marcher tellement la question le prit au dépourvu. Pourquoi en voudrait-il à son père? Pour l'avoir abandonner avec sa mère malade ? Pour ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il était remarié et avait deux enfants et que s'il venait à mourir, ce serait lui leur tuteur. Non il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Mais cette femme n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Dit-il fermement et elle ne parla plus avant d'arriver devant une série de portes brunes.

- Voilà nous y sommes c'est la première porte à droite. Vous êtes prêt ?

- Vous ne venez pas ?

- Je serai ici mais je pense que vous devriez le faire seul.

- Ok.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il inspira un grand coup et l'ouvrit. Il se trouva dans une petite chambre avec deux lits, il vit d'abord une jeune fille brune, ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, elle tourna son visage vers lui et il fut surpris par la dureté de son regard brun. Ensuite il vit, allongé sur le lit, une petite tête blonde endormie, il ressemblait un peu à Henry sauf que ses cheveux étaient coupé court. Voyant que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas, il s'avança vers eux et s'assit sur le lit. Il vit le livre que Raphaëlle avait certainement lu à son frère, c'était un livre sur Winnie l'Ourson.

- Je m'appelle Spencer.

- C'est vous notre demi-frère ? Demanda-t-elle. Le fils que papa a eu avant de rencontrer ma maman ?

- C'est ça.

- Pourquoi on ne t'a pas vu avant ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il s'était remarié.

- Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir non plus.

- C'est vrai .

Un silence s'installa, il n'allait pas se fâcher avec une fille qui venait de perdre son père. Un père qui en plus semblait avoir mieux réussi la deuxième fois. Elle semblait vraiment attachée à lui, plus que lui en tout cas.

- On va habiter chez toi ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en regardant son frère endormi.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit sincèrement le plus vieux et la jeune fille ferma les yeux comme si c'était la réponse qu'elle redoutait.

- Tu ne veux pas de nous, on va aller en famille d'accueil. Ils vont nous séparer.

- J'ai un boulot qui m'occupe beaucoup, je dois souvent partir en mission. Je ne saurai pas comment m'occuper de vous.

- S'il te plait. Supplia-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je ferai le ménage, je m'occuperai de Bobby, je pourrai trouver un boulot et quand je serai majeure, je partirai avec lui.

- Je suis désolé. S'excusa Reid en se levant, Raphaëlle le regarda avec les yeux embués.

- Non, tu ne peux pas nous laisser. Dit-elle et avant qu'il ne referme la porte, elle lui cria. Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Les derniers mots lancés lui firent mal. Il avait toujours considéré son père comme un lâche. Il était parti et les avait laissés sa mère et lui. Il s'était juré de jamais devenir comme lui. Mais il fallait être réaliste, il ne pourrait rien leur apporter, jamais il ne saurait s'occuper d'enfant. Il vit bien le regard peiné de l'assistante sociale, mais il lui avait juste promis de venir les voir, c'était chose faite. Il retourna au bureau de la directrice suivi d'Amanda.

- Alors avez-vous fait votre choix ? Demanda-t-elle directement alors qu'ils venaient de s'asseoir.

- Que se passerait-il si je refusais la garde ?

- Nous trouverons surement une famille pour Bobby mais Raphaëlle ce sera plus dure.

- Ils seront séparés ?

- Il est presque impossible de trouver une famille qui acceptera deux enfants avec une si grande différence d'âge.

- Et si j'accepte ? Demanda-t-il la femme se tourna vers Barreau.

- Comme vous êtes sur le testament vous aurez la garde sans problème, mais mademoiselle Monroe viendra constater que tout se passe bien pendant les premiers mois. Monsieur Reid je sais que cette décision est difficile cependant votre père vous faisait confiance, il devait avoir ses raisons.

- Il n'avait que ce choix-là. Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, la directrice le regarda fixement en croisant ses mains devant elle.

- Monsieur Reid ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir avant de prendre ma décision ?

- Votre père a légué la maison à vous trois. Il avait mis assez de côté pour payer les traites qu'il restait. Il sera sans doute préférable pour les enfants surtout pour Bobby, de rester dans un environnement qu'il connait.

- Vous voulez que j'habite là-bas ?

- Au début tout du moins.

- Et où est cette maison ?

- À cinq minutes de Woodbridge, ce n'est pas loin de votre travail, je pense.

- En effet.

Son père avait vécu à vingt-minutes de chez lui et il n'en savait rien. Combien de chose allait-il encore apprendre sur son père ? Bon, de toute façon sa décision était prise.

- Je les prends avec moi.

- Parfait.

Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait mais une chose était sûr, il n'était pas un lâche.

Enfin une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il n'était plus si sûr qu'être un lâche était si mal que ça. Amanda lui avait prêté un rehausseur pour Bobby. Cependant le petit ange était devenu un petit diable au réveil et n'arrêtait pas de bouger si bien que le génie n'arrivait pas à attacher la ceinture de sécurité. Il était tête la première dans sa Ford Fusion bleu foncé entrain de tirer sur la ceinture pour la faire passer de l'autre côté.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de gesticuler ? Dit Reid et le garçon le regarda avec ses grand yeux bleus sans pour autant arrêter de bouger.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que j'arrive à attacher la ceinture.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas que tu tombes.

- Ah…Dit-il et Spencer crut qu'il avait gagné avant que Bobby ne lâche un nouveau. Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux que je le fasse ? Demanda Raphaëlle qui était restée dehors les bras croisés à le regarder se démener.

- Je peux le faire. Marmonna Reid, il entendit enfin le clic significatif mais se redressa trop vite et se cogna la tête au plafond. Voilà. Dit-il en se frottant la tête.

- J'ai besoin de faire pipi. Dit le gamin avec un grand sourire.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant. Demanda Reid dépité, mais Bobby lui répondit avec une moue adorable. D'accord, viens on y va.

- Non j'y vais avec Rapha.

Il le détacha, le gamin sauta presque dehors et prit la main de sa sœur. L'assistante sociale lui avait dit que Bobby n'avait pas encore réalisé que ses parents étaient morts. Elle lui avait expliqué mais c'était dur à comprendre pour un enfant de son âge. Spencer redoutait beaucoup le moment où il réaliserait que jamais il ne reverrait ses parents. Chaque chose en son temps, pour l'instant il devait essayer de maitriser cette maudite ceinture. Il avait plusieurs doctorats, il n'allait quand même pas se faire battre par un gamin de quatre ans. Quand ils revinrent, finalement il céda et la jeune fille attacha son frère en deux secondes. Raphaëlle fière d'elle monta à la place du passager, s'attacha et lança un regard supérieur à son demi-frère, qui au volant marmonna un truc qui ressemblait à un « bande de conspirateur ».

* * *

**Voilou, alors j'essaye de garder le caractère de notre Spencer, mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal. Parce que pour moi Reid est un perso très compliqué, c'est quand même un génie qui déteste les contacts physiques, qui n'a pas eut une vie facile mais qui tient beaucoup à son équipe bref il n'est pas comme tout le monde. Mode excuse bidon passée, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit les amis et au prochain chapitre en espérant que vous serez toujours là.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitenath92**

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'avoue je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis embarquée avec cette fic. Elle change beaucoup de ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici. C'était déjà le cas pour La face cachée, mais ici c'est encore plus difficile. Mais j'adore ça, car quand je relis mes premières fics, je remarque que j'ai quand même évoluée. Sinon les deux premiers chapitres ont été corrigés par ma béta donc pour ceux qui veulent les relires sans fautes, vous pouvez. **

**Merci encore pour toutes les reviews et désolée si je ne peux pas répondre à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit, c'est dommage car j'adore répondre à ceux qui prennent la peine de mettre un commentaire. **

* * *

_**- Oh ça va, j'ai compris ! J'les ramène... Vous aurez votre famille, et moi j'finirai seul !... Sans personne au monde... Une forteresse de solitude !... Dans la glace... Pour la vie... Esseulé, seul et solitaire...  
- Ça fait beaucoup de solitude !  
- C'est bien c'que j'dits. **_

**_Age de glace_ **

* * *

L'arrivée à la maison fut tendue. D'abord pour Spencer qui redoutait de voir où son père avait vécu une vie plus heureuse qu'avec lui. Ensuite pour Raphaëlle qui savait que ses parents ne l'attendraient pas à l'intérieur. Qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus là. La jeune fille se rongeait les ongles en regardant par la fenêtre. Bobby quant à lui, jouait avec un livre, les joies de l'innocence.

Reid monta l'allée de grenaille et arriva devant la bâtisse. Elle était grande, blanche avec des bois apparents, magnifique. Il y avait également une pelouse qui semblait l'entourer. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois, la maison était silencieuse. Spencer se sentait mal à l'aise d'être là. Ils avancèrent un peu, et Reid regarda les cadres photos montrant une famille heureuse reflétant leur vie parfaite. Au fond de lui, il s'en voulait d'éprouver cette jalousie mais il avait du mal à la réfréner. Surtout qu'il savait que les photos pouvaient mentir.

- Maman ! Cria soudain Bobby et les deux autres eurent le cœur fendu par ce cri. Maman !

- Bobby. Murmura Raphaëlle doucement alors que le petit courait partout.

- Papa !

- Bobby. Appela-t-elle plus fort.

- Maman ! Papa !

- Bobby ! Cria la jeune fille en larmes, son frère s'arrêta et la regarda. Ils ne sont pas là.

- Ils sont où ?

- Ils sont au ciel, ils nous ont abandonnés.

La jeune fille monta en vitesse les escaliers laissant les deux autres seuls. Reid était encore plus mal et vraiment plus sûr de son choix. Bobby se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux également.

- C'est pas vrai, ils sont pas partis. Dit le petit d'une toute petite voix.

Spencer réfléchit, il essaya de trouver une formulation adéquate. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir faire ça. Avec son équipe, il lâchait la réalité sans devoir se soucier de leur réaction. Mais ce petit bonhomme n'avait pas besoin de la réalité, il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il se souvint de lui gosse, il était intelligent, c'est pourquoi on lui disait les choses platement. Même si parfois il aurait voulu qu'on enjolive un peu les choses. Il s'agenouilla devant le gamin pour être à sa hauteur.

- Ta maman et ton papa sont montés au ciel. Ils sont avec les anges.

- Avec mamy Isa et papy Jean ? Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Oui. Répondit le génie supposant que c'était les parents de Rachel. Ils t'aiment beaucoup et ils veilleront sur toi de là-haut.

- Et je vais être avec qui ?

- Je vais rester avec vous deux ici. Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Rapha a dit que tu étais notre frère aussi. Mais que tu étais trop intelligent et que tu ne voulais pas être avec nous. Récita Bobby, Spencer fit une légère grimace.

- C'est faux, je vais rester avec vous, même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper d'enfant.

- T'es pas assez intelligent ? Demanda-t-il et là encore le plus vieux fut pris au dépourvu.

- Je …

- J'ai faim.

Un autre détail à régler, qu'est-ce que mange un gamin ? Alors ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine assez moderne en rouge et noir. Il ouvrit le frigo mais ne trouva pas plus l'inspiration. En fouillant un peu, il trouva quand même des œufs ainsi que des champignons, cela ferait l'affaire pour ce midi. Il mit tout sur le comptoir pendant que le gamin le regardait faire sur la pointe des pieds.

- Vous comptez vraiment lui faire manger ça ? Demanda une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna sur une femme brune d'environ 1m60, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, et qui semblait amusée par la scène qu'elle voyait. Dés qu'il la vit Bobby fonça sur elle.

- Tata Amber.

- Salut mon cœur. Dit-elle en le prenant dans les bras, l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Lui, c'est mon nouveau grand frère. Dit-il en montrant Spencer.

- Ah, et comment il s'appelle ?

- Je sais pas.

- Spencer Reid et vous vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il curieux car l'enfant l'avait appelée tata.

- Je m'appelle Amber Jones, j'habite en face. Dis mon petit prince que dirais-tu d'aller dire à ta sœur que je suis là.

- D'accord. Répondit-il fier d'avoir une mission, quand il fut sorti de la pièce, la jeune femme devint plus froide.

- Ils étaient avec moi la nuit où William et Rachel sont morts. Elle était ma meilleure amie, on se considérait comme sœur. Je suis la marraine de Raphaëlle. Et c'est pourquoi je trouve impensable que ce soit vous qui ayez leur garde. Vous débarquez de nulle part et vous croyez qu'ils vont vous adorer.

D'après son attitude, la jeune femme semblait vraiment triste et déçue de ne pas avoir les enfants avec elle. Spencer pouvait la comprendre mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ce choix. Et il n'allait pas se laisser faire par une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- C'est mon…, c'est William qui m'a nommé tuteur dans son testament. Sinon je n'aurais jamais su que j'avais des demi-frères.

- Vous êtes le fils de Will, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Je me demande où il avait la tête, vous avez l'air tellement dépassé par les évènements. Critiqua-t-elle, là Spencer ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

- Je viens d'apprendre que j'avais la garde des deux enfants que mon père a eu avec une femme dont j'ignorais l'existence. Alors excusez-moi mais je fais mon possible.

- Avec des enfants, faire son possible n'est pas suffisant. Répliqua-t-elle en s'avançant. Il faut se dépasser et moi je serais prête à tout pour ces gosses. Vous feriez mieux de me laisser la garde.

- Je ne partirais pas.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Les deux adultes étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se fixant droit dans les yeux. Spencer n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre. C'est à ce moment qu'entrèrent les deux enfants, Amber lâcha Reid du regard et alla enlacer la jeune fille.

- Tante Amber.

- Salut ma belle, tu tiens le coup ? Demanda Jones en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Raphaëlle.

- J'ai crié sur Bobby. Avoua la jeune fille en baissant la tête, Amber lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Ça va aller, si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à n'importe quel moment.

Le téléphone de Reid sonna, la brune lui lança un regard excédé mais le génie préféra lui tourner le dos et répondre. La voix joyeuse de Garcia se fit entendre.

- Salut mon petit génie, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon moment.

- Il faudrait que tu passes au bureau, Strauss veut faire un débriefing de la dernière mission. Elle vous veut tous dans une heure et demie.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y serai.

- Je transmets le message, mais elle avait l'air plutôt contrariée

- Je vais faire mon possible.

- Gros bisous. Dit-elle en raccrochant, Reid soupira.

- Un problème monsieur « j'assume complètement »? Demanda Amber, l'homme se retourna.

- J'ai une réunion importante.

- C'est balo, vu que vous avez deux enfants à charge. Dit-elle en croisant les bras un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant. Se vexa Raphaëlle .

- Moi aussi, je suis grand. Dit Bobby en adoptant la même attitude vexée que sa sœur.

- Vous pourriez me les garder ? Demanda Spencer, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

- Avec un « s'il vous plait » ?

- S'il vous plait ?

- Non.

Sans un mot de plus, elle embrassa les deux enfants et sortit de la maison. Spencer soupira quand il entendit la porte claquer, il avait cru qu'elle changerait d'avis.

- Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Raphaëlle.

- J'ai faim. Revint à l'attaque le plus jeune.

- Je réfléchis.

Mais bien forcé d'admettre que son cerveau ne semblait pas aussi rapide que pour faire un profil. Il n'avait qu'une solution, c'était de les prendre avec lui. Pour ne pas que Bobby meurt de faim, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger un hamburger et des frites. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua que manger seul ou manger avec un gamin de quatre ans n'était pas la même chose. Il leur fallut quarante-cinq minutes pour manger, enfin Reid n'avait presque pas touché à son repas. Il avait été trop occupé à faire manger son frère qui était distrait par tout ce qui bougeait et qui ne semblait plus avoir si faim que ça. Et comble de malheur, il renversa son yaourt à la fraise sur le pull en V du génie. Ce dernier essaya d'essuyer mais c'était peine perdue, on aurait dit qu'il avait vomi. Ils arrivèrent au bureau à l'heure pile, Spencer les emmena dans l'antre de Garcia. Cette dernière habillée tout en bleu pastel, fut très surprise en voyant entrer son génie préféré suivi de deux gamins.

- Garcia, j'ai un énorme service à te demander.

- Je t'écoute même si je suppose que cela concerne les deux personnes derrière toi. Dit-elle en souriant aux deux autres qui se tenaient en retrait main dans la main.

- Je t'expliquerai tout après. Dit-il alors que les enfants admiraient les ordinateurs, il baissa la voix. Mais en gros, ce sont mes demi-frères dont j'ai la garde parce que mon père et sa nouvelle femme viennent de mourir.

- Oh Reid ! Fit Pénélope en voulant le prendre dans ses bras mais il s'éloigna.

- Je suis en retard, tu peux me les garder le temps de la réunion ?

- Oui tu sais que tu as un truc sur… Dit-elle en grimaçant en montrant la tache sur le pull qui sentait très fort la fraise industrielle.

- Je sais. Marmonna le génie laissant les trois autres sans un mot de plus.

Il entra dans la salle de briefing sous le regard de l'équipe et de Strauss. Il remarqua que Rossi était absent, il se dit qu'il aurait dut faire pareil en voyant le sourire de Derek alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui. Alors qu'Erin reprenait la parole, le métis se pencha vers lui.

- T'as pas mis de bavoir p'tit génie ?

- Très subtil. Grogna le plus jeune en continuant de regarder la directrice.

- T'es de mauvais poil, c'est à cause de la jolie brune ?

- Agent Morgan, j'aimerais avoir votre attention

- Mais vous l'avez madame. Répondit-il de sa voix charmeuse.

La séance parut vraiment longue à Spencer, surtout que Strauss ne faisait que lire leurs rapports en soulignant ce qui aurait pu être mieux fait. C'était vraiment absurde. Comment une femme qui n'était jamais sortie de son bureau pouvait juger de leurs actes. Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il préféra prendre une feuille et noter les prochaines choses qu'il aurait à faire. D'abord aller récupérer quelques affaires chez lui, ensuite s'occuper de l'enterrement de son père et de sa femme. Il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à écrire à sa mère mais il ne lui parlera pas de cette histoire. Il irait la voir quand il aurait le temps. Il passerait également à la librairie chercher des livres sur les enfants, cela l'aiderait il en était certain.

Finalement le discours de la femme cessa et elle partit. Spencer récupéra ses papiers et se leva. Derek l'arrêta.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Une liste de chose à faire. Répondit-il sèchement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Reid ? Demanda Jennifer voyant que son ami n'était pas seulement énervé par les commentaires de Morgan.

- Je… Mon père est mort. Lâcha-t-il et tous les autres qui étaient encore présents, l'entourèrent.

- Je suis désolé, tu aurais dû me le dire. S'excusa Derek mais Reid hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Reid si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Proposa leur chef et Spencer sauta sur la proposition.

- Justement, j'aurais besoin d'une semaine de congé.

- Bien sûr.

- Spencer ! S'écria Bobby en entrant dans la pièce suivi de près par Garcia essoufflée.

- Je n'ai pas pu le retenir.

- Ce n'est pas grave et Raphaëlle ?

- Je suis là. Dit-elle en entrant semblant intimidée par tous les regards de l'équipe alors que Bobby semblait tout à fait à son aise.

- Reid qui est-ce ? Demanda Emily en fixant toujours le gamin qui s'accrochait au pantalon de son ami.

- Mon père s'étai remarié, et il a eu deux enfants. Dit-il d'une voix froide et ses amis comprirent que même s'il ne le montrait pas, l'annonce avait dû être dure à digérer.

- Moi c'est Bobby. Fit le blondinet attirant tous les regards vers lui.

- Enchanté Bobby moi c'est JJ. Fit la mère de famille en se penchant vers lui.

- T'es la namoureuse de Spencer ?

- Non, c'est mon ami.

- Moi aussi j'ai des amis.

- Et il s'appelle comment ? Demanda la blonde et le petit commença à énoncer les noms, Derek en profita pour parler avec son ami.

- Reid, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- De quoi ?

- Disons que toi t'occupant d'enfant…

- Tu crois que j'en suis incapable ?

- Il n'a pas dit ça mais disons que c'est une grande responsabilité et avec notre travail. Dit Prentiss essayant de ne pas vexer encore plus le brun.

- Si tu l'as dit. Hotch et JJ y arrive.

- J'ai Jessica qui m'aide beaucoup et JJ a Will. Expliqua Aaron de façon paternel.

- Qui a dit que j'étais seul ?

- Parce que tu as quelqu'un ? Fit Derek avec un petit rire qui finit de vexer complètement Reid.

- Cela t'étonne peut-être mais oui. Maintenant si tu n'as pas d'autres commentaires constructifs, je m'en vais. Dit-il en prenant au passage Bobby.

- Reid attend ! Essaya de l'arrêter JJ mais c'était peine perdue.

- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Il sortit de l'immeuble très contrarié, il attacha Bobby et attendit que Raphaëlle ait pris place et démarra. Il serrait tellement fort son volant que ses jointures étaient blanches, cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Il venait de se fâcher avec les personnes qu'il considérai t comme sa famille. Mais le problème était que maintenant il devait choisir entre sa famille de sang et de cœur.

- Ça va ? Demanda Raphaëlle mais Reid ne la regarda pas, il répondit simplement.

- Très bien.

- Je voulais te remercier d'avoir accepté de nous prendre avec toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je trouve que pour l'instant tu te débrouilles pas mal pour un génie.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Papa m'a parlé de toi un peu avant leur accident. Il semblait tellement fier de son fils que je t'en ai voulu sans te connaitre.

Spencer ne savait pas quoi répondre face à cette révélation. Il avait du mal à croire que son père soit fier de lui et surtout qu'il en ait parlé à sa fille. Mais quelque part, cela lui fit du bien. Il savait aussi qu'il avait fallu une sorte de courage pour que la jeune fille ose lui avouer. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit que Bobby s'était endormi, il était vraiment craquant. La fatigue accumulée mêlée à la colère s'envola soudain.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, ton frère vient de s'endormir.

- Notre frère. Rectifia-t-elle en regardant son petit frère.

- Oui, notre frère. Répéta-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

**Et bien encore un chapitre de bouclé. Petites chose à expliquer. Petit un: pour ceux qui se demande peut-être, il y aura quand même un fond d'affaire. Petit deux: je sais que créé des nouveaux personnages déplais souvent mais là je crée le minimum pour que ma fic soit crédible et j'aurais besoin d'Amber. Petit trois: fraise industriel, je ne sais pas si vous avez comprit mais c'est l'odeur des gervais (j'adore ça) mais l'odeur c'est pas l'odeur de la vrai fraise surtout quand sa sèche sur un pull. Petit quatre: pour la "citation", je trouvais que ça correspondait bien à Spencer quand l'équipe lui dit qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Je sais c'est méchant de comparé Spencer et Sid mais voilà. Petit cinq: review?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitenath92**

**Hello Everybody! Un nouveau chapitre que j'ai écrit en grande partie mercredi pendant la soirée sur TF1 Esprit Criminel, même en étant belge j'apprécie cette soirée surtout quand je ne dois pas me lever le lendemain et même si les épisodes sont complètements dans le désordre. Passons. Je le redis je ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi je me suis aventuré avec cette fic et c'est pour ça que j'aime avoir votre avis. Surtout les petits malins qui me rajoutent en favoris mais qui ne laisse pas un simple mot.9 Favoris, 17 Follows, 25 reviews. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de se plaindre mais quand j'ai dans ma boite mail vous avez 10 nouveaux messages et que je vois, 5 Follows, 4 Favoris pour un com, c'est rageant. Mais merci à tout ceux qui prennent de leur temps pour laisser un petit mot ou un grand mot. **

**Beaucoup n'aime pas Amber, pourtant elle va s'incruster. **

* * *

_******"Quand t'as les deux pieds dans le passé tu te cognes forcement la tête dans le present..."**_

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

* * *

La façon la plus désagréable de se réveiller, c'est de l'être par un bruit inconnu, dans un endroit peu familier. C'est comme ça que Reid se réveilla, la sonnerie retentit, il ouvrit les yeux, sursauta et tomba du canapé. Assis par terre, il tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Il n'avait pas voulu dormir dans le lit de son père, c'était trop bizarre. Il avait opté pour le canapé beige trois places qui lui avait semblé confortable. La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit une deuxième fois, il se releva défroissa ses vêtements d'un rapide coup de main, alluma les lumières au passage et alla ouvrir la porte. Il fut étonné de retomber sur Amber, la jeune femme avait le sourire, habillée en vêtements de sport, elle portait des plats de différentes tailles.

- Bonjour je sais qu'il est tôt, mais j'ai été faire mon jogging et il était toujours tôt mais il fallait que je vous voie. Il faut savoir que d'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça. Vous avez surement pensé que j'étais une garce de vouloir séparer ces enfants de la seule famille qu'il leur reste. Mais j'ai mal, tellement mal, elle me manque tellement. Et les perdre ce serait comme la perdre de nouveau et ça je ne le supporterai pas. Donc je viens m'excuser. Finit-elle finalement, elle avait dit ça presque d'une traite et Reid était scotché.

- J'ai besoin d'un café, entrez. Dit-il simplement en lui tournant le dos.

Il alla dans la cuisine suivi par la jeune femme, il regarda l'horloge accroché au dessus de la hotte et remarqua qu'il n'était que six heure et demie. Il est vrai que d'habitude, il était un lève tôt mais ces jours-ci, il n'avait pas eu son quota de sommeil. Il fit couler le café et se retourna vers la femme qui était en train de ranger les plats dans le frigo.

- J'ai préparé divers trucs pour la semaine, leurs plats préférés. Il faut savoir que Bobby est allergique aux noix. Dit-elle en refermant le réfrigérateur. Avez-vous déjà organisé l'enterrement ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps. Dit-il en cherchant les tasses, il en sortit deux blanches. Je le ferai aujourd'hui pour les deux.

- Merci. Remercia-t-elle sincèrement.

- Elle n'avait pas de famille ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant une tasse, elle l'a pris et s'assit à la table, il fit de même en face d'elle.

- Non, enfin elle n'aimait pas vraiment parler de son passé, ni d'elle, elle préférait m'écouter. Dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

- Elle exerçait quel métier?

- Elle était décoratrice d'intérieur donc elle était souvent en déplacement. Et c'était pareil pour William, donc je m'occupais beaucoup des enfants. Expliqua-t-elle en soufflant sur sa tasse. Et vous vous faites quoi ?

- Je travaille pour le département des sciences du comportement du FBI.

- Alors vous aussi vous êtes souvent en déplacement ?

- Oui. Répondit Reid plus sèchement.

- Je pourrai les garder comme je le faisais pour eux.

- Pour prouver que je suis un mauvais tuteur et avoir leur garde. Répliqua Reid en se levant pour se resservir une deuxième tasse.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'étais en colère. Je ne compte pas aller contre leurs dernières volontés. Dit-elle, Spencer l'examina et comprit qu'elle était sincère.

- Très bien alors j'accepte. Dit-il et pour alléger la conversation, il changea de sujet. Y-a-t-il d'autres choses que je devrais savoir ?

- Raphaëlle est une jeune fille géniale, et très maligne. Elle réussi bien à l'école quand elle s'en donne la peine. Elle joue au hockey sur glace, elle a entrainement le mercredi et samedi. Il y a une patinoire à trente minutes d'ici. Bobby, s'appelle en réalité Benjamin, c'est William qui voulait qu'il s'appelle Benjamin, mais Rachel préférait un nom plus familier. Alors tout le monde l'appelle Bobby. Il est propre mais il faut lui demander souvent s'il n'a pas besoin d'y aller parce que ça arrive qu'il se laisse aller quand il est très absorbé. Sinon je crois que j'ai tout dit. Ah oui je voulais aussi vous rendre ceci. Dit-elle en lui tendant une clé semblable à celle que l'assistante sociale lui avait donné.

- Vous pouvez la garder, si vous voulez bien vous en occuper pendant mes absences.

- Merci et on ferait mieux de se tutoyer si on doit se voir souvent.

- Oui vous… Commença-t-il mais il se reprit. Tu as raison.

- Je vais te laisser, si tu as besoin mon numéro est à côté du téléphone.

Il la regarda sortir avec un léger sourire, il était toujours surpris de son comportement mais il avait confiance en elle. La façon dont elle parlait des enfants, cela prouvait qu'elle tenait à eux. Et en plus le problème des repas pour cette semaine était réglé. Ainsi que celui de la garde quand il devrait partir. Il décida de prendre une douche avant que ses demi-frères ne se lèvent. Il était passé hier en coup de vent à son appartement pour récupérer quelques affaires. Il prit des habits dans son sac qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée et monta à l'étage. Arrivé en haut, il tourna à droite et écouta à la première porte en bois mais il n'y avait aucun bruit, Bobby dormait toujours. Rien non plus à celle d'en face, il pouvait un peu souffler. Il fit donc demi-tour et alla dans la salle de bain. Il y avait une baignoire qui faisait l'angle, une douche et un lavabo. Les murs étaient carrelés dans beau bleu clair, avec des frises qui formait des vagues sur les quatre murs. Il posa ses affaires, sur un petit passet blanc qui se trouvait à côté du lavabo. Il fit couler l'eau de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il n'avait pas vraiment une bonne mine, dormir sur le canapé ne lui valait rien. Il devrait peut-être envisager de dormir dans la chambre de son père. Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas, déjà que voir toutes ses photos, tout ses souvenirs, lui donnait des frissons. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mausolée. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche, il soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude glisser sur son corps. Il était en train de se laver les cheveux quand quelqu'un tambourina sur la porte suivit de pleurs. Il sortit en vitesse manquant de tomber, attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain. Il trouva dans le couloir Raphaëlle en pyjama rouge avec Bobby dans ses bras qui avait encore des larmes sur ses joues. La jeune femme eut un léger sourire en voyant son demi-frère avec plein de mousse dans les cheveux et tenant sa serviette rose pour ne pas qu'elle ne tombe.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Reid alors que son frère sourit à son tour.

- Rien, il a eu peur d'être tout seul. Tu peux achever de te laver, je vais m'occuper de lui.

- Et pourquoi tu as frappé comme ça à la porte ?

- Pour le plaisir de te voir comme ça. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules mais il se dit que ce n'était pas ça pourtant il entra dans son jeu.

- Très amusant.

- C'est ça la vie de parent.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et finit de se préparer. Il sortit et descendit les escaliers pour trouver les deux enfants devant la télévision, assis par terre les pieds sous la table basse en train de manger des Kelloggs. On voyait bien que le plus jeune imitait sa grande sœur, cette dernière tourna la tête vers Spencer.

- Bonne douche ?

- Vos parents étaient d'accord pour que vous mangiez devant la télévision. C'est très mauvais pour la digestion.

- Ils étaient d'accord. Dit-elle en ayant la bouche pleine

- Ouais d'accord. Répéta Bobby

- Bon je vous crois.

- Il y a ton portable qui n'a pas arrêté de sonner. Dit Raphaëlle continuant à regarder sa série.

- Merci

Il alla le chercher dans sa sacoche accroché au porte-manteau de l'entrée. Il avait cinq appels en absence. Il regarda les destinataires, JJ, Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss et encore Morgan. Il n'avait rien contre JJ, ni contre Garcia mais il n'avait pas aimé les réflexions d'Emily et encore moins celle de Morgan. Mais s'il ne donnait pas de nouvelles, ses amis risquaient de s'inquiéter. Il décida d'appeler Jennifer.

- Spencer, je suis contente que tu me rappelles.

- Je prenais une douche

- Comment ça se passe ?

- Tu veux savoir si je ne suis pas déjà dépassé.

- Ne te vexe pas, Emily et Derek ont peut-être été directs mais ils ne voulaient pas te blesser.

- Vous pensez tous que je suis incapable de m'occuper d'autres personnes que moi-même.

- Si c'était ce que je pense, je ne t'aurais pas fait parrain de mon fils. Dis-moi as-tu besoin d'aide ou d'autre chose ?

- Non pas pour l'instant.

- N'hésite pas, et pour l'enterrement ?

- Je vais tout organiser aujourd'hui.

- Dis-nous quoi, on veut être là pour toi.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé.

- Je sais, mais on veut te soutenir. Tu as quand même perdu ton père.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui en souffre le plus

- Je suis sûre que tu seras à la hauteur.

- Merci JJ. Est-ce que tu pourrais dire aux autres que je vais bien.

- Tu n'as pas envie de parler à Morgan. Dit-elle c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Non pas vraiment.

- Très bien je ferai passer le mot.

Il raccrocha et rangea son portable. C'est vrai que Derek avait toujours était comme un frère pour lui, son confident mais là il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il se tourna et vit Raphaëlle qui l'observait.

- C'était qui ?

- Une amie.

- Je vais m'habiller, tu gardes un œil sur Bobby.

- Spencer, viens voir !

Raphaëlle sourit et Reid confus alla dans le salon, le petit était debout et regardait la télé attendant apparemment quelque chose. Puis tout d'un coup une chanson retentit, Bobby prit la main de son ainé et commença à danser. « La maison de Mickey, maison de Mickey…. », Reid se dit qu'il n'arriverait pas à se sortir cette musique de la tête. Finalement le petit s'assit par terre et regarda l'écran avec attention. Reid s'assit à son tour sur le canapé et analysa le dessin animé. Finalement la jeune fille redescendit avec un sac de sport.

- Je vais à mon entrainement de Hockey.

- Tu es sûre d'être prête ? Demanda-t-il, pas certain d'employer les bons mots.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de sortir, de respirer.

- Tu y vas comment ?

- Un bus passe dans cinq minutes et je reviendrai surement dans l'après-midi.

- Je…

- A tantôt. N'oublie pas que Bobby doit faire une sieste dans l'après-midi sinon il est intenable.

- C'est pas vrai. Répliqua le concerné.

Elle claqua la porte avant que Spencer n'ait pu dire quelque chose. Puis il se rassura, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, elle ne serait pas seule. Il se re-concentra sur Bobby toujours bloqué sur la télévision. Reid n'aimait pas cette addiction aussi jeune mais au moins cela lui laissait du temps libre. Il eut donc le temps de régler tous les détails de l'enterrement. Alors qu'il raccrochait une dernière fois, Bobby arriva tout calme et penaud dans la cuisine la tête baissé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Reid curieux par ce changement d'attitude.

- Rien.

- Mais si, il y a quelque chose. Dit-il puis il vit que son pantalon était mouillé. Tu as fait…

- Non ! Le coupa le plus jeune

- Si tu es tout mouillé…

- Non, j'ai pas fait pipi. S'énerva le gamin. Je suis un grand garçon.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais j'ai rien fait. Se buta Bobby et Reid décida d'essayer une autre méthode.

- D'accord mais on va aller prendre une douche.

- Non, je n'aime pas la douche. Marmonna-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

- Un bain ? Essaya le génie doucement et le petit reprit enfin sa bonne humeur.

- Avec de la mousse et mes jouets ?

- D'accord.

Content d'avoir évité la crise de larmes, Reid aurait accepté qu'il amène n'importe quoi dans l'eau. Il l'amena donc en haut, ils passèrent dans la chambre du petit. C'était vraiment une belle pièce, on sentait qu'elle avait été décorée avec amour. Les murs jaunes pastel avec des animaux de la savane aux murs. Une bibliothèque avec quelques livres et des nounours, ainsi que deux tirelires. Le lit, n'avait déjà plus de barreaux mais était plus bas que celui d'un adulte. En tout cas, il ne manquait pas d'habits, les armoires et la penderie étaient pleines. Il prit un jean, un slip, une chemise et une chemisette. Puis il emmena le petit dans le bain avec plein de mousse et des jouets en caoutchouc. Ce que Reid n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'au final il serait aussi mouillé que le petit. Et qu'il serait aussi dur de le faire sortir de là. Mais il y arriva et après l'avoir habillé, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà l'heure de manger. Alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine pour décider ce qu'il allait cuisiner, il regarda le calendrier. On était mardi, l'enterrement aurait lieu vendredi. Puis soudain ça fit tilt dans sa tête. Il avait été un imbécile. Amber lui avait dit que les entrainements de Raphaëlle avaient lieu le mercredi et samedi et on était mardi. Elle lui avait menti et il n'avait rien vu. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopté. Devait-il aller à sa recherche ou attendre qu'elle revienne. Elle n'avait certainement pas fugué, elle tenait beaucoup trop à son frère pour ça. Alors il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Et avec Bobby, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Il le fit manger, joua avec lui aux tracteurs, il s'étonna même de l'imagination du gamin. Puis voyant qu'il commençait à être grognon, il alla le mettre au lit. Il redescendait quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il vit Raphaëlle posée son sac par terre.

- ça c'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle alors que son frère descendait les dernières marches de l'escalier en bois clair.

- Il n'y a pas eu de problème.

- Bien tant mieux. Dit-elle voulant se diriger vers la cuisine mais elle s'arrêta quand il lui demanda.

- Tu étais où ?

- Je te l'ai dit, à l'entrainement de hockey.

- Amber m'a dit que c'était le mercredi et samedi. Alors ? Insista-t-il et elle se retourna enfin, visiblement en colère.

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Non, je n'aime pas qu'on me mente.

- J'étais à la patinoire mais seule.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

- Tu m'aurais surement dit que c'était mauvais pour moi de restée seule

- C'est vrai mais si c'était ce dont tu avais besoin, je t'aurais laissé y aller.

- Tu dis ça maintenant.

- De toute façon je n'aime pas qu'on me mente.

- Tu vas me punir ?

- Je…

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Elle monta les escaliers sans qu'il ne l'arrête. Il n'avait pas encore pensé au fait qu'il serait peut-être amené à punir ses demi-frères. Sans se vanter, il n'avait jamais été puni, en même temps sa mère n'était pas vraiment en état pour le faire. Et punir une adolescente qui était fragile psychologiquement n'était sans doute pas une bonne solution. Que ça l'énervait d'être aussi démuni. Il pensa à appeler JJ ou Amber. Mais il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui donc il monta les escaliers et alla toquer à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas ouvrir, il entra. Elle était assise sur son lit avec une boite sur les genoux qu'elle s'empressa de refermer en le voyant. D'un coup rapide elle essuya les larmes de ses joues, espérant que son frère n'ait rien vu.

- Je ne compte pas te punir parce que je me doute que tu avais une bonne raison. Mais je sais également qu'une bonne raison peut attirer beaucoup d'ennui. J'ai vu beaucoup de jeunes filles fragiles qui se sont fait attrapé par des gens peu scrupuleux.

- C'est un peu trop dramatique.

- Peut-être mais le mensonge n'apporte jamais rien, sauf un autre mensonge.

- J'ai compris. Dit-elle en évitant son regard, alors il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tu n'as pas à être forte tout le temps. Dit-il puis il inspira et reprit. Ma mère est malade, elle est atteinte de schizophrénie. J'ai du être fort et indépendant pour elle et pour moi. J'ai du prendre des décisions qui n'auraient pas du m'appartenir.

- À cause de mon père. Murmura-t-elle.

- Il a fait des choix lui aussi. En tout cas, ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'à trop vouloir prendre sur toi, un jour ça te mangera de l'intérieur. Je suis là pour t'aider, Amber aussi tient à toi.

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir et finalement décida de se confier.

- La patinoire, c'est mon endroit à moi. Quand je glisse sur la glace, je ne pense plus à rien, c'est comme si je volais. Et en même temps, je revois les bons moments, quand maman m'y a emmené pour la première fois, quand papa venait voir mes matchs. Et puis je pense à Bobby, qui lui ne gardera aucun souvenir d'eux. Je trouve ça injuste.

- Tu lui raconteras.

- Ils me manquent tellement. Pleura-t-elle, s'appuyant contre son frère qui eut une légère tension face à ce geste pourtant anodin.

- Je sais…

- Est-ce qu'un jour j'arrêterai d'avoir mal ? Demanda Rapha en relevant la tête vers lui.

- La douleur s'atténuera petit à petit.

- Je ne veux pas aller à l'enterrement, ça fait trop mal de leur dire adieu.

- Cette décision t'appartient mais si tu n'y vas pas tu risques de le regretter. Comme tu l'as dit c'est la dernière fois que tu peux leur dire au revoir. Mais je ne t'y forcerai pas.

- Merci. Dit-elle, le génie se leva pour sortir. Spencer, je suis désolée de t'avoir menti.

- Tant que tu ne recommences pas.

Il sortit et referma la porte sentant que la jeune fille avait besoin d'être seule. Il avait su gérer une autre crise, finalement il s'en sortait plutôt bien. La sonnerie de son portable retentit, il alla le chercher mais arriva trop tard. C'était encore Morgan, pourtant JJ avait du lui faire passer le mot. Tant pis, il retéléphonerait plus tard pour l'instant il devait faire à manger. Il avait presque tout préparé quand la sonnette de l'entrée, cette fois-ci, retentit. Il alla ouvrir, se souvenant par la même occasion que son ami était très buté.

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre, avec plus de mots que les autres. J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite, il me faut juste le temps de l'écrire et de remettre en ordre mes idées dans un cerveau chaotique. Je remercie encore ma Béta et mon filleul que j'adore qui m'a beaucoup inspiré pour Bobby. Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris avec la chanson de Mickey, allez sur youtube, la maison de mickey, générique. Vous allez comprendre. Bonne journée ou soirée à tous. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitenath92**

**Salut tout le monde, je poste vite avant d'aller au boulot, pénitance avec un beau soleil. Bref j'aurais besoin de votre aide, enfin plutôt de votre avis d'expert. Dans le chapitre précédent beaucoup m'ont demandés quel couple allait venir. Et là je dois vous avouez que je me suis pas encore décidée. Donc je vous pose la question: Derek/Spencer (j'entends déjà les shippeuses), Spencer/Amber ou autre sachant que je ne veux pas séparer JJ et Will. Je me suis rappelé également que je n'avais pas dit que ma fic se déroule après que Hayley soit morte. Et que Amber a environ 30 ans. Dans tout les cas je remercie ceux qui me laissent des reviews même si je n'y répondrais pas tout de suite mais surement au soir. **

* * *

_Le chagrin comporte cinq étapes. Elles nous semblent à tous différentes, mais il y en a toujours cinq : le déni, la colère, les négociations, la dépression, l'acceptation._

_Grey's anatomy_

* * *

CHAPITRE5

Il alla ouvrir, se souvenant par la même occasion que son ami était très buté.

- Salut p'tit génie.

- Salut. Répondit Spencer morne.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il en gardant, lui, son sourire.

- Pourquoi t'es-là Derek ? Questionna le plus jeune, et le sourire de son ami se fana.

- Pour m'excuser ça te va ?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent avant que Spencer fasse un mince sourire.

- Tu as déjà mangé ?

- Non.

- Alors entre, on va passer à table.

Derek reprit son sourire en suivant son ami tout en analysant l'intérieur de la maison. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine pendant que Spencer mettait la table.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non ça va tout est prêt.

- Et où sont les monstres ? Demanda-t-il et une voix derrière lui le fit se retourner.

- Derrière vous et faites attention on mord. Dit Raphaëlle tenant son frère dans ses bras qui montra les dents.

- Salut moi c'est Derek je suis…Commença l'agent mais l'adolescente le coupa en posant Bobby par terre.

- Un collègue de Spencer on vous a déjà vu.

- Oui c'est vrai. Dit-il en passant une main sur sa tête.

- On va manger, installez-vous.

- On mange quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune en grimpant sur sa chaise.

- Saucisse, purée, haricot sauce tomate.

- Miam. Firent Bobby et Derek en même temps, ce qui fit rirent les deux autres.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme, Raphaëlle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, Spencer essayait de convaincre Bobby de manger avec sa fourchette plutôt qu'avec ses doigts et Derek observait tout ce petit monde. Le repas fini, Raphaëlle proposa de monter avec Bobby en haut pour que les deux adultes puissent parler.

- Ils ont l'air gentil. Commenta le métis en ramassant les assiettes.

- Ils le sont même si je crois que Bobby n'a pas encore réalisé qu'il ne reverrait plus ses parents.

- Oui il est encore jeune et pour Raphaëlle ?

- Elle m'aide beaucoup mais elle garde tout en elle.

- Un peu comme toi. Fit remarque Derek et le plus jeune se tendit.

- Non. Dit Spencer en plongeant les mains dans l'évier plein de mousse alors que son ami prenait un torchon de vaisselle.

- Reid, ton père est mort et tu n'en as parlé à personne. Sans compter le fait qu'il s'était remarié sans t'en avertir et en faisant de toi le tuteur de ses autres enfants dans le cas où lui et sa femme mourraient.

- Je vais bien…

- Ouais en tout cas c'est ce que tu veux faire croire mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je te connais p'tit génie. Fit Morgan lâchant le torchon et prenant son ami par l'épaule pour le faire se tourner vers lui.

- Morgan. Soupira Reid ayant les mains pleines de mousse.

- Reid. Répondit Derek en le regardant dans les yeux mais voyant que son ami n'en dirait pas plus, il décida de changer de sujet. Bon et pour l'enterrement ?

- J'ai tout réglé, ce sera vendredi. Expliqua Reid reprenant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Mais rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas quitter l'équipe ?

- Non je me suis arrangé avec la voisine, elle veut bien les garder en mon absence.

- Donc j'avais bien tort, tu gères parfaitement la situation.

- Parfaitement, c'est peut-être un bien grand mot. Je gère plutôt au fur et à mesure.

Reid était content de s'être réconcilié avec son ami et aussi très fier que ce dernier ait vu qu'il gérait la situation. Un cri retentit à l'étage, il avait peut-être pensé trop vite.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Derek mais Spencer se savait pas non plus sauf que c'était Bobby.

- Aucune idée.

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent à l'étage où ils trouvèrent dans sa chambre Bobby, en pleur et Raphaëlle à quatre pattes qui regardaient en-dessous du lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda à son tour Reid à sa demi-sœur.

Le petit se jeta dans les jambes du génie et le regarda de ses yeux baignés de larmes, il voulut dire quelque chose mais personne ne comprit. Visiblement exaspérée Rapha se remit debout, frotta son pantalon en disant.

- Il a perdu monsieur Toudou.

- Qui ? Demandèrent les deux adultes en même temps.

- Son doudou, je ne sais pas où il est. C'est un ours en peluche qui est censé être blanc.

- Et tu l'as vu quand pour la dernière fois ? Demanda Spencer, son ami sourit par son ton, on aurait dit qu'il parlait d'une affaire.

- Aucune idée, il ne le prend plus systématiquement, juste quand l'envie lui prend. Seulement là si on ne le retrouve pas, il ne dormira pas.

- Il doit être dans la maison.

- Surement, je ne vois pas où il pourrait être d'autre.

- Bon on va se séparer. Proposa Spencer, Derek mit un genou à terre pour être au niveau de Bobby toujours accroché au pantalon de son frère.

- Ecoute bonhomme, on va le retrouver mais il faut que tu arrêtes de pleurer.

- Accord. Fit le petit après avoir longuement regardé le métis.

- Derek, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

- Je sais. Dit-il en souriant à son ami. On ferait mieux de commencer par le bas.

- Je cherche en haut avec Bobby. Dit Rapha.

Ils fouillèrent toute la maison en vain, il resta finalement une pièce que personne n'avait fouillée. Les quatre étaient devant la seule porte à l'étage qui n'avait pas été ouverte depuis l'emménagement de Spencer.

- Il y a quoi là-dedans ? Demanda Derek et c'est la jeune fille qui répondit.

- La chambre de mes parents.

- Tu veux que j'aille voir ? Demanda-t-il encore voyant que personne n'avait vraiment envie d'y entrer.

- Non ça va, je peux le faire. Répondit finalement l'autre agent, se disant que c'était vraiment stupide.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le courage d'entrer ici, c'était pourtant une bête chambre à coucher. Un lit double en bois, avec des draps rouges pourpre, une grande commode le long du mur droit, un miroir sur pied, une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, des murs peints en brun, des tentures, vertes et une photo du couple à leur mariage surement, au-dessus de la tête de lit. Seulement il n'y avait pas de trace de Monsieur Toudou, Derek regarda par la fenêtre, la nuit commençait à tomber.

- Tu peux rentrer, fit Spencer mais il lui sourit à nouveau.

- Pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvé. Et puis je m'amuse comme un fou.

- Il est tellement sale qu'on devrait presque le retrouver à l'odeur. Dit Raphaëlle qui était restée dans l'entrée.

Soudain Derek sembla avoir une idée, il descendit suivit par les trois autres. Ils allèrent dans la buanderie, le métis ouvrit le sèche-linge et sortit un ours en peluche en peau maigre, mais blanc. Il le tendit à Bobby qui le serra contre lui puis l'écarta en faisant une grimace.

- Il sent bizarre.

- T'inquiète après un jour avec toi, il sentira comme avant. Ricana sa sœur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Merci. Remercia sincèrement le bambin en regardant Derek qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- De rien bonhomme…

- Tu reviendras jouer à cache-cache avec monsieur Toudou et moi ?

- On verra mais là je pense que tu devrais aller au lit.

- Tu viens me raconter une histoire ?

- Bobby, il doit retourner chez lui. Lui expliqua Spencer mais Bobby sembla très déçu.

- Allez, une histoire. Adjugea Derek en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Ouais.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, laissant les deux autres seuls.

- Il est sympa.

- Oui.

- Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas si tu veux dormir dans la chambre de mes parents.

- Je suis bien dans le salon.

- J'y ai déjà dormi et je ne te crois pas.

- Pour être honnête ça me fait déjà bizarre d'être dans cette maison et encore plus si je devais dormir là.

- C'est comme tu veux. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bon je crois que je vais aller me coucher aussi, bonne nuit Spencer.

Elle monta et quelques minutes plus tard Derek redescendit semblant fier de lui. Il retrouva son collègue qui repliait le linge.

- Je crois qu'il va s'endormir.

- Merci.

- C'était avec plaisir, je me suis bien amusé à chercher cette bestiole.

- T'aurais surement préféré passer la soirée avec une fille. Fit remarquer Spencer et Morgan eut son sourire charmeur.

- La nuit ne fait que commencer.

- Je te reconnais bien là.

- Au moins maintenant tu as une bonne excuse pour ne pas venir, monsieur le baby-sitter.

- Oui. Fit Spencer ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il était dépité.

- Je vais y aller alors, merci pour le repas.

- Derek, merci d'être venu !

- Quand tu veux p'tit génie.

Spencer le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et le regarda partir avec une bizarre sensation indescriptible. Il soupira et referma la porte à clé puis alla dans le salon. La maison était calme, on entendait juste le tic-tac de l'horloge. Il sortit un livre de son sac et commença à lire. C'était plaisant de pouvoir lire comme avant comme quand il était chez lui. Cependant son esprit n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à cent pour cent sur sa lecture. Il pensait à ses demi-frères qui dormaient à l'étage, à cette maison qui l'angoissait, à Amber qui était ou non sincère, à l'enterrement, à Derek, à l'avenir. Tout cela le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Mais il n'était pas le genre à attirer les gens, c'était plutôt le truc de Morgan et pourtant lui aussi était célibataire. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Le jour de l'enterrement arriva, Spencer était entrain d'habiller Bobby, d'un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur. Le petit était calme comme s'il sentait que Spencer était tendu. Il finit de boutonner la chemise et se redressa.

- Voilà tu es tout beau.

- Pourquoi je suis tout beau ? Demanda le petit mais c'est quelqu'un derrière Spencer qui répondit.

- Parce que t'es mon frère.

- Ah oui. Fit le petit en sortant de la chambre croisant sa sœur habillé en noir également.

- Tu viens finalement ? Demanda Reid, devant les yeux cernés de la jeune fille il se doutait qu'elle avait du y penser toute la nuit.

- Oui, je vais essayer.

- On va y aller.

- Il faut bien…

Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de parler, aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment envie d'y aller mais les deux savaient qu'ils devaient être forts pour leur frère.

Tout se passa calmement, pour Reid c'était comme s'il y était sans y être vraiment. Il avait Bobby dans ses bras, écoutait le curé parler mais c'était étrange. La chaleur de l'été n'aidait pas non plus à se concentrer. Il avait quand même vu que toute son équipe était là et Amber à côté de lui. Il voyait la femme retenir ses larmes. Bobby était collé à lui semblant ressentir toute la tristesse de l'assemblée. Raphaëlle était stoïque regardant au loin, évitant les cercueils. Spencer se réveilla quand sa sœur fit demi tour et courut vers l'entrée du cimetière. Dans un réflexe, il donna Bobby à Amber et suivit la jeune fille, il la rattrapa un peu avant la sortie. Elle était en pleurs.

- Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant Bobby. Dit-elle les yeux baissés.

- Ce n'est pas grave de pleurer.

- Ils nous ont abandonné, pourquoi ils sont partis ? S'énerva Raphaëlle, Reid ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Ça ne dépendait pas d'eux.

- Ils nous ont toujours dit de faire attention mais eux ils ont eu un putain d'accident de voiture. Est-ce qu'ils ont fait attention eux ? Est-ce qu'ils ont pensé à nous ? Et surtout ne me parle pas de Dieu. S'il existait, il ne prendrait pas des parents géniaux pour nous donner un baby-sitter qui voudrait être n'importe où sauf ici. Et ne dis pas le contraire, tu haïssais notre père et nous faisons que de te le rappeler. Cria-t-elle et Reid dit seulement d'une voix basse.

- Je ne le haïssais pas.

- Ah oui, t'as tellement pleuré que je ne m'en souviens pas.

Elle partit en courant et Reid resta sur place. Est-ce qu'il haïssait vraiment son père ? En tout cas, il ne ressentait pas vraiment de la peine. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna sur Garcia.

- Ça va lui passer, il faudra du temps mais c'est l'enterrement le plus dur. Accepter le fait qu'ils sont bien morts, ça fait mal et c'est difficile de passer au dessus. Fit-elle plus calme que d'habitude se souvenant surement de sa propre expérience.

- Après combien de temps, ça fait moins mal ? Demanda-t-il se souvenant de la question que sa sœur lui avait posée.

- Ça dépend pour tout le monde je pense, moi ce sont les ordis qui m'ont aidée et ma nouvelle famille. Eux ils t'ont toi, il faudra que tu les soutiennes, surtout elle pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de connerie. Tu vas devoir être leur pilier.

- Merci Garcia.

- Et puis, ils ont, en même temps, acquis avec toi, des tatas et des tontons supplémentaires. Dit-elle souriante.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés.

- C'est ta nouvelle phrase fétiche ? Demanda Derek arrivant avec les autres.

- Ta voisine nous a invités chez toi, apparemment elle aurait préparé un repas pour tout le quartier. Expliqua Rossi en posant une main sur l'épaule de Reid.

- C'est étrange que personne d'autre ne soit venu. Constata ce dernier.

- Si, il y avait un type en costard en retrait derrière un arbre. Dit Emily mais Spencer ne l'avait même pas repéré.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu.

- C'est sans importance. Fit JJ avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Vous venez ? Demanda Amber qui passait en tenant Bobby par la main.

- On arrive. Fit Hotch parlant pour le groupe.

- Et pour Raphaëlle ? Demanda Reid regardant par où elle était partie.

- Laisse-lui du temps, elle va revenir. Dit Garcia parlant en connaissance de cause.

Ses amis restèrent, parlèrent avec lui, c'était bon de se sentir entouré. Amber de son côté avait vraiment fait à manger pour une armée. C'était surement sa façon de penser à autre chose. Elle était une hôte attentive, même si elle n'était pas chez elle. Mais au moins Spencer ne devait pas se soucier de ça. Cependant Raphaëlle n'était pas encore revenue et il était vingt heures, cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Après que tout le monde soit parti, il décida de monter son frère au lit. Ce dernier avait été calme toute la journée et alors qu'il le déshabillait le petit leva ses yeux vers lui.

- Papa et maman, ils reviendront plus ? Demanda-t-il, Reid pouvait entendre la tristesse dans sa voix, il ne le regarda pas lui enlevant ses chaussures.

- Non mon bonhomme.

- Et toi tu vas partir aussi ?

- Non je vais rester avec vous. Répondit Spencer toujours en évitant son regard.

- Pour toujours ? Demanda-t-il encore, et là son grand frère le regarda, examinant ses yeux pleins de larmes, il répondit simplement.

- Oui.

Il savait que c'était une promesse qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas tenir, mais il voulait juste le rassurer. Et là il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. Il prit le petit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui en le berçant doucement. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses propres joues pendant qu'il sentait celles du petit tomber sur sa chemise. Quand le petit se calma, il le posa dans son lit, l'embrassa sur le front et redescendit. Il s'était à peine installé dans le fauteuil que la sonnette retentit, il alla ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur Raphaëlle avec un policier.

* * *

**Dans le prochain épisode vous saurez pourquoi Raph c'est fait arrêtée, l'assistante sociale débarquera également,... La suite la semaine prochaine et j'espère que les fans de Derek ont aimés lire ce chapitre, en tout j'ai bien aimé l'écrire surtout la partie sur la vaiselle, les imaginants c'était hilarant dans ma tête. Bref je suis cinglés si vous ne l'aviez pas encore compris.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitenath92**

**Bonjour tout le monde, i'm happy! J'ai reçu plein de reviews pour le dernier chapitre. Et j'adore ça et ça me motive à fond. Bon pour le couple se sera un ... Derek/Spencer. Mais la prochaine fic que j'écrirai sur la série, je me mettrais à un autre couple même si j'adore celui-là. J'espère quand même que vous continuerez à lire la suite même ceux qui n'aime pas trop le couple. Et pour ceux qui aime, vous allez être comblé je pense.**

* * *

**_- Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pouvez pas tenir !_**  
**_- Mais celles-ci sont les meilleures ..._**

**_The Amazing Spiderman_**

* * *

Reid était assis dans la cuisine, il lança un regard vers l'horloge avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux en goutant l'amertume du café chaud, c'était déjà sa troisième tasse et il n'était que sept heure. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. En même temps, vu la journée qu'il avait passé hier. L'enterrement, le désespoir de Bobby et surtout l'arrestation de Raphaëlle. Bon, le policier avait été clément, il lui avait donné un avertissement, rien ne figurerait sur son casier. Cependant la jeune fille avait quand même été retrouvée complètement ivre sur la voix publique. Et il n'avait même pas eu une discussion avec elle, vu son état elle n'aurait rien compris. Elle était de suite montée dans sa chambre, et pendant toute la nuit, elle avait fait des allées retours aux toilettes jusqu'à ce que Reid, lui apporte un seau. Mais ce matin, elle n'allait pas échapper à la discussion même si Spencer n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il avait fait plusieurs discours dans sa tête mais tous semblaient stupides. Il entendit du bruit en haut, c'était surement Bobby. Il monta donc et trouva le petit encore à moitié endormi debout au milieu de sa chambre.

- Bonjour Bobby !

- 'jour. Répondit le plus jeune en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Mouis, Rapha est malade ?

- Oui.

- Je peux aller la voir ?

- Pas maintenant. On va t'habiller.

- Pas envie !

- Si !

- Non !

- Bobby. Essaya de se montrer sévère le grand frère.

Le petit courut hors de la chambre et dévala les escaliers, Spencer le suivit et courut après lui à travers les pièces de la maison. Ils renversèrent au passage, des coussins par terre, un vase qui se fracassa et les habits de Bobby qui se retrouva nu. C'est à ce moment-là que la sonnette retentit, Spencer à bout de souffle alla ouvrir. Il trouva une femme qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux repris en chignon serré, en tailleur.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Vous êtes Spencer Reid ? Demanda la femme d'un ton pincé.

- Oui.

- Je suis Madeleine Pritchard, l'assistante sociale en charge de votre dossier.

- Et qu'est devenue Amanda Monroe ? Demanda l'agent, en tout cas il avait perdu au change.

- Mademoiselle Monroe était trop impliquée et ne pouvait avoir un jugement clair, c'est pourquoi je suis là. Puis-je entrer où allez-vous me laisser sur le pas de votre porte ?

- Oui, non enfin je veux dire, je n'étais pas prévenu de votre visite.

- C'est le principe d'une visite surprise.

- Vous pouvez me laisser deux minutes ?

- Je devrais le marquer dans le dossier. Dit-elle en sortant un carnet de son sac.

- Bon entrez je vous en prie.

L'homme la laissa passer. Dés qu'elle eut mit un pied dans la maison, elle commença à noter d'une manière vive sur son bloc. Bobby arriva alors toujours tout nu, la femme le jaugea et continua à écrire.

- Est-ce normal que cet enfant soit nu et pieds nus, alors qu'il y a des morceaux de verre par terre ?

- Il n'a pas voulu s'habiller.

- Et donc il va rester comme ça.

- Non, j'allais régler le problème quand vous êtes arrivés.

- Avec beaucoup de bruit comme j'ai pu entendre.

- Je vais aller l'habiller.

- Fort bien pendant ce temps, je vais voir si la maison est aux normes, ce dont je doute voyant l'entrée.

Spencer ne répondit rien, prit simplement son frère et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il le posa sur le lit et chercha fébrilement dans les tiroirs. Il en sortit un short et un t-shirt. Il se tourna vers le petit resté sur le lit qui avait les bras croisés.

- Veux pas !

- Bobby.

- Je ne veux pas celui-là ! Cria-t-il en montrant le t-shirt avec la voiture, Reid soupira et prit un t-shirt rouge avec un dinosaure.

- Ok, et celui-ci.

- Non plus.

- Alors lequel ? s'impatienta le jeune homme sachant que pendant ce temps la « pincée » avait tout le temps de faire le tour de la maison.

- Celui-là. Fit le petit en sortant un gros pull avec Mickey dessus.

- Mais c'est un pull d'hiver.

- Beh non, et je veux mettre mes bottes !

- Non, s'il te plait mets celui-là.

- Non !

- Bobby !

- Non, non, non, non. Chantonna le petit en dansant dans la chambre.

- Si tu mets celui-là, on ira se promener cet après-midi.

- Où çà promener ? Demanda Bobby en arrêtant de marcher.

- Dehors !

- Ok !

Soufflant enfin, il l'habilla et ils descendirent, ils retrouvèrent Madeleine examinant le réfrigérateur. Spencer posa le petit sur sa chaise, lui prépara un bol de kellog's et alla ramasser le verre et le reste du désordre. Pendant ce temps, l'assistante sociale notait inlassablement. Mais en homme bien élevé, il lui servit une tasse de café et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Monsieur Reid, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

- Allez-y.

- Bien, selon vous comment se passe l'adaptation ?

- Je ne les ai pas depuis longtemps mais j'arrive à gérer la situation.

- Vous gérez. Répéta la femme en le marquant.

- Oui.

- Bien et vous ne saviez pas que votre père s'était remarié et avait eu d'autres enfants. Donc vous ne connaissiez pas vos demi-frères avant la rencontre.

- Non !

- Comment avez-vous prévu de gérer les enfants et votre travail ?

- La voisine m'a proposé son aide.

- Amber Jones, qui a elle aussi fait une requête pour la garde des enfants. Dit-elle en feuilletant un dossier sorti de son sac. C'est également elle qui a fait les plats se trouvant dans le réfrigérateur je suppose.

- C'est exact.

- Bien. Et où est Raphaëlle ?

- À l'étage, elle dort.

- Vous ne comptez pas la réveiller ?

- Elle a été malade.

- C'est sûr que l'alcool à son âge c'est difficile à digérer. Et oui ça aussi je sais. Je vais être franche avec vous. Tout ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui n'est pas très réjouissant. Vous êtes clairement dépassé par les évènements. Et c'est mon métier de penser aux enfants avant tout. Bien entendu je ne peux pas rendre mon jugement sur une visite, donc je reviendrai.

Spencer l'a raccompagna mais il était pantois. Son cerveau avait littéralement bugué. Cette femme l'avait jugé, critiqué et lui ne s'était même pas défendu. Il referma la porte collant sa tête contre. Il allait les perdre, il avait échoué à un test.

- C'était qui cette harpie ? Demanda une voix derrière lui, il se retourna pour tomber sur Raphaëlle qui avait une sale tête.

- L'assistante sociale. Dit simplement Reid d'un ton plat.

- Mais Amanda.

- Est apparemment trop proche. Répondit le génie, ne sachant pas en quoi la jeune femme était proche de son père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Rien de bon !

- Mais elle ne va pas nous séparer de toi. Dit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante. Elle n'a pas le droit.

- Si, à partir du moment où elle pense que je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous.

- Mais tu y arrives bien.

- Elle a vu Bobby courir partout tout nu en faisant tout sauf m'obéir et elle savait que tu avais été arrêtée saoule.

- Oh. Fut la seule réponse de Raphaëlle qui eut la décence de baisser la tête.

- Oui oh.

- Spencer, je suis désolée.

- Ça ne change rien.

- Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était stupide.

- Il faut que je sorte, je vais demander à Amber de vous garder. Dit-il prenant ses clés et son sac.

- Ne pars pas. Murmura la jeune fille avant qu'il ne claque la porte.

Il entendit la demande mais ne se retourna pas, allant toquer chez Amber. La jeune femme ouvrit et fut très contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec les enfants. Elle ne demanda même pas la raison. Reid prit sa voiture et conduisit. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il en avait marre, il voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant. Il n'avait jamais eu peur des responsabilités, il avait pris soin de sa mère en menant à bien ses études. Mais là c'était trop pour lui. S'occuper de deux enfants, c'était trop, l'équipe avait raison. Ils avaient dit ce qu'ils pensaient puis s'étaient ravisés pour lui faire plaisir. Mais l'assistante sociale n'avait pas mis de gants et l'avait traité d'incapable. Il n'avait jamais été incapable, il était un génie. C'était si dur d'échouer lamentablement.

Il se retrouva finalement devant une porte, il ne savait même pas si celui qu'il voulait voir était là. D'un côté il espérait qu'il serait là, de l'autre non. Il avait besoin d'un soutien, d'une personne avec qui parler. Il hésitait encore à sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit. Derek était donc bien là, en tenue de sport avec son casque relié à son mp3 autour du cou, il allait surement faire son jogging.

- Spencer, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un

- Et bien entre.

- Mais tu allais courir.

Pour toute réponse, le métis l'invita à entrer dans sa maison qui était vraiment charmante. Tout avait l'air ancien, des vieux meubles, les poutres apparentes,… Ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Derek. Ce dernier le conduisit jusqu'au salon où trônait un magnifique écran plat fixé à un mur de pierre. Ça ressemblait déjà plus à son ami.

- Tu as déjà bu ton café ?

- Oui. Répondit le jeune homme et son ami commençait à s'inquiéter, il semblait vraiment dépité.

- Vas-y je t'écoute quel est le problème ? Les monstres vont bien ?

- Oui. Répéta Reid en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil trois places, Derek s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

- Vas-y crache le morceau.

- Une assistante sociale est venue ce matin et sa visite a été un réel fiasco.

- Je suis sûr que tu dramatises.

- Je t'assure que non.

- A ce point ?

- Pire que ça !

Il lui raconta la matinée ainsi que la soirée d'hier. Morgan analysa la situation tout en essayant de trouver les mots justes pour cette fois ne pas vexer son ami. Surtout que ce dernier semblait déjà assez mal comme ça.

- Oui effectivement mais ce n'était que la première visite.

- Mais si elle avait raison et si vous aviez tous raison. Je ne suis peut-être pas apte à m'occuper d'enfants.

- Donc tu comptes abandonner ?

- Non, enfin peut-être.

- Reid, ces enfants comptent sur toi et se sont déjà attachés à toi. Tu es leur frère.

- Demi. Rectifia Spencer en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

- D'accord mais tu es quand même leur dernière famille. Si toi tu abandonnes…

- Ça ne dépend pas de moi.

- Si, ce n'était que la première visite, aux autres tu vas assurer et s'il faut nous t'aiderons.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle nous sépare maintenant sinon après ils se seront trop attachés.

- Et toi, non ?

- Pour moi, c'est déjà trop tard.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avouer quelque chose d'aussi sentimental.

Après cette déclaration, un silence s'abattit sur la pièce pendant que les deux hommes se regardèrent. C'est Reid qui rompit le contact en toussotant légèrement.

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Dit-il en se levant, Morgan fit de même.

- Si tu as besoin ma porte est toujours ouverte mais la prochaine fois téléphone pour être sûr que je suis là.

- Ou que tu es bien seul.

Un deuxième silence s'abattit, Derek semblait gêné et Reid décida de rompre encore une fois ce calme d'une façon pas très subtile.

- Et j'aime bien ta maison.

- Ce n'est pas ma préférée. Si tu veux, une fois, je te montrerais mes deux autres.

- Oui, ce serait sympa !

Reid lui fit un dernier sourire et repartit à la maison de son père. Pendant tout le voyage, il se posa des questions sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il y avait de plus en plus de silence gêné entre son ami et lui, surtout quand ils parlaient des conquêtes de Derek. Mais il chassa ses idées en arrivant. Il entra et tout semblait calme. Il trouva Amber dans la cuisine. Dés qu'elle le vit, elle lui fit des yeux noirs.

- Quand comptiez-vous me le dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié de vous dire ? demanda-t-il se rendant compte que le vouvoiement était revenu.

- Que Raphaëlle avait été arrêtée par les flics parce qu'elle était saoule. Et que dans la foulée vous aviez reçue la visite d'une assistante sociale ? Entre parenthèses, j'ai puni Raphaëlle, elle est dans sa chambre.

- Et Bobby ?

- Il fait une sieste, le pauvre loustic a surement mal dormi. Mais vous vous souciez d'eux maintenant ?

- Bien sûr !

- Je croyais avoir été clair, vous ne deviez pas partir à chaque petit souci.

- J'avais besoin de respirer.

- Il y a assez d'oxygène ici.

- Ok, je suis désolé.

- Bien maintenant tu devrais aller parler à Raphaëlle, elle croit que tu es parti pour de bon.

Il se sentit un peu mal, pas par le fait que Amber l'avait engueulé, dans le fond elle avait raison. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux enfants en partant si rapidement. Il monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la jeune fille. Elle entrouvrit la porte, juste pour le voir.

- Si tu viens me dire au revoir, c'est pas la peine !

- Je ne pars pas !

- Pourtant tu aurais toutes les raisons. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand, le laissant entrer.

- J'ai promis de m'occuper de vous, et je le ferai.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir dit que tu n'étais qu'un baby-sitter.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Et pour l'assistante sociale ?

- On fera mieux la prochaine fois. Promets-moi juste de ne plus être saoule quand elle viendra.

- Juste quand elle viendra ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui fana devant l'air sérieux de son frère. Encore trop tôt pour en rire, compris.

- A partir du moment où tu vois l'alcool comme un moyen d'oublier, c'est grave. Boire un verre entre amis, je peux comprendre même si tu es trop jeune. Boire toute seule au point où tu en étais, ça je ne l'accepterais pas.

- J'ai compris et puis être malade comme j'ai été, non merci.

- Tant mieux !

- Maintenant il y a quelqu'un d'autre que tu dois aller voir.

- Qui ?

- Bobby, lui aussi a cru que tu partais. J'espère que tu aimes faire des câlins parce qu'il y a que ça qui marche avec lui.

Spencer lui fit un sourire forcé, les câlins et lui ce n'était pas ça. Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre de sa sœur, il entendit des petits pas dans la chambre d'en face. À son avis le petit ne dormait plus. Il poussa la porte doucement et trouva le petit dans son lit mais il fermait si fort les yeux que Reid comprit qu'il faisait semblant. Il s'avança donc tout doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Bobby ne bougeait pas, et son frère resta là. Les secondes passèrent et finalement le petit ouvrit un œil avant de le refermer aussi vite.

- Bobby ?

Pour toute réponse le plus jeune fit semblant de ronfler.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

- Je ne te parle plus, t'es méchant. Dit Bobby en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Je ne suis pas parti.

- Si et t'avais promis de ne pas partir.

- Je devais aller voir un ami.

- Derek ? Demanda-t-il se mettant assis.

- Oui. Répondit Spencer content que le petit lui parle, mais ce dernier se renfrogna.

- Sans moi et vous avez joué à cache-cache ?

- Non !

- Plutôt à saute mouton. Fit Amber qui venait d'entrée dans la chambre, Reid la foudroya du regard comprenant, peut-être trop vite, l'allusion.

- Moi aussi je veux jouer à saute mouton.

- Je dois partir, vous saurez gérer ?

- Oui. Répondit simplement Reid.

- On va aller promener. Lui dit Bobby en levant les yeux vers sa tata.

- Et où ça ? demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un bisou sur le front.

- Dehors. Répondit le plus jeune, répétant ce que lui avait dit son frère.

- Intéressant. Amusez-vous bien.

Reid la regarda sortir puis se dit qu'il devait lui parler, il descendit les marches et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne sorte.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous non plus, vous ne m'avez pas tout dit.

- Comment ça ?

- La demande de garde, elle est toujours active.

- Au cas où. Si vous échouez au test par exemple. Et un conseil, je me fiche que vous soyez homosexuel mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'assistante sociale apprécie.

- Je ne suis pas. Commença-t-il sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Mais bien sûr, j'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez avec votre collègue. C'est bête j'aurais presque pu vous trouvez mignon. Dit-elle d'une voix câline.

- Spencer ! Cria Bobby en descendant les marches, la femme en profita pour sortir.

- Quoi ?

- Câlin ! Dit-il en sautant dans ses bras.

Reid se retourna avec Bobby dans les bras mais vit qu'Amber était partie. Il jura, mentalement bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait, il n'était pas gay. Enfin…

* * *

**Pour ceux qui trouvait qu'Amber n'est pas clair, en lisant ce chapitre vous vous êtes dit qu'elle était tarée. Et bien non, mais la réponse sur le comportement d'Amber n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais je vous assure qu'elle a une raison, autre que la jalousie. Si vous saviez ce que je vous réserve...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitenath92**

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Ce chapitre est plus court, mais je l'aime comme ça. Je sais ça plomble l'ambiance de commencer à chapitre comme ça mais on va dire que c'est un chapitre de transition pour quelque chose de plus gros. Pour les amateurs du ship Derek/Spencer, vous allez être ravis, je pense. **

* * *

- Dépêche-toi, Raphaëlle. S'impatienta Spencer en rangeant le lave-vaisselle voyant la jeune fille affalée sur le canapé, regardant une bête émission.

- Pourquoi je dois venir ? Demanda-t-elle sans lever la tête.

- Parce qu'elle nous a invités.

- Toi mais nous, on pourrait rester avec Amber.

- JJ est mon amie. Répliqua Spencer en arrivant tout près d'elle, elle se mit assise.

- Mais je ne connaitrai personne.

- Si, tu as déjà rencontré Derek et les autres.

- Mais personne de mon âge…

- C'est juste une après-midi.

- Mais je suis assez grande pour rester toute seule.

- Non. Répliqua catégoriquement Reid, ne voulant pas lui rappeler l'incident qui l'avait faite arrêter.

- Si je viens, demain je pourrai aller à la patinoire, seule ? Demanda-t-elle, et là il sut d'où Bobby tenait cette tête de chien battu.

- Bon d'accord mais dépêche-toi.

- Regarde Spencer, je me suis lavé les dents tout seul. Fit Bobby en arrivant dans la pièce, Raphaëlle passa à côté de lui tout sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

En effet, le petit avait les dents blanches mais avait du dentifrice partout autour de la bouche, sur son tee-shirt qui était également trempé. Et dire que le génie avait mis dix minutes pour réussir à l'habiller. Mais il aurait dû se douter que son frère faisait une bêtise, il n'avait pas entendu de bruit depuis trop longtemps. Il n'avait plus qu'à recommencer mais maintenant il prenait ça avec le sourire.

- Allez viens. Dit-il en le prenant, l'amenant dans sa chambre, le posant sur son lit.

- Et Henry, il est gentil ? Demanda-t-il alors que son frère lui enlevait son tee-shirt sale.

- Très.

- Je pourrais jouer avec lui.

- Bien sûr. Répondit Reid concentré à boutonner la chemise, c'était plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air.

- Et Derek, il sera là ?

- Oui.

- Et il jouera avec nous ?

- Tu auras déjà Henry et peut-être aussi un autre garçon qui s'appelle Jack.

- Et il est gentil ?

- Oui maintenant je vais me préparer mais tu ne te salis pas…

- Promis.

Spencer sourit face à cette promesse, le petit se salissait aussi vite que son ombre. Il était très content d'aller chez JJ et de revoir Henry. Mais il espérait que Raphaëlle et Bobby se tiendraient bien et qu'ils s'amuseraient aussi. C'était important que sa famille de sang aime sa famille de cœur. Quand il descendit les escaliers, il vit Bobby avec un grand sac contenant apparemment tous ses tracteurs. Et Raphaëlle, appuyée contre le mur qui le regardait sans l'aider, attendant apparemment que son grand frère arrive.

- Pourquoi prends-tu tes tracteurs ?

- Pour jouer avec Henry.

- Mais il a aussi des jouets.

- Mais je veux les prendre. Se buta le gamin, et Reid commençait à connaitre cet air et Raphaëlle le conforta dans l'idée.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne chercherais pas à l'en dissuader.

- Très bien, alors tout le monde dans la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent chez JJ, ils sortirent de la voiture, Bobby voulait absolument porter le sac qui était plus lourd que lui. La jeune maman les accueillit avec un grand sourire comme à son habitude. Et ils la suivirent dans le jardin où les attendaient déjà l'équipe ainsi que Will, Jack, Henry et une femme brune que Spencer ne connaissait pas. Un moment il crut que c'était la copine de Morgan, et il eut un malaise intérieur. Il avait déjà vu son ami avec des femmes mais c'était avant qu'il se pose des questions. Mais Hotchner voyant que Spencer regardait fixement la jeune femme, et que cette dernière semblait mal à l'aise, il décida de la présenter.

- Spencer, je te présente Beth. Beth, voici Spencer Reid.

- Qui a quinze minutes de retard. Ne manqua pas de rappeler Morgan, mais Spencer ne le regarda pas en répondant.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Oh la mauvaise foi, tu as mis une plombe à te préparer. Répliqua Raphaëlle. Pas vrai Bob ?

- Oui. Répondit le garçon et Garcia eut un sourire de shippeuse.

- Mais vous êtes mignon, habillés pareil. Dit-elle et Reid regarda son frère et vit qu'il lui avait mit un pantalon noir comme lui avec une chemise bleu foncé même leurs baskets se ressemblaient.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as apporté là. Demanda JJ au garçon qui semblait si fier de ressembler à son frère.

- Mes tracteurs, c'est pour jouer avec Henry. Parce qu'Henry, il est gentil. Fit le petit en regardant le fils de JJ qui était resté en retrait avec Jack.

- Mais tu sais, mon chéri, il a aussi des jouets.

- Il avait des doutes, c'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Commenta Raphaëlle et son frère se renfrogna.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te présenter à Henry. Dit la maman en lui tendant la main.

- Installez-vous, vous buvez quoi ? demanda Will aux deux arrivants en leur montrant les chaises.

Reid s'assit à côté de Rossi, et sa sœur à côté de lui, Prentiss en face d'elle. A première vue Aaron semblait très proche de Beth, et elle semblait fort sympathique. Mais Spencer ne la regarda pas longtemps parce que Derek était assis à côté d'elle, et il préférait ne pas le regarder. Sinon son cerveau se mettrait encore à émettre des suppositions et il ne le voulait pas.

- Alors Reid, prêt à recommencer la semaine prochaine ? Demanda Hotchner en bon chef d'équipe.

- Oui, normalement il ne devrait pas avoir de problème.

- Raphaëlle, bientôt la rentrée ? Demanda Emily et la jeune fille parut intimidée.

- Oui.

- Tu sais déjà ce que tu voudrais faire ?

- Non je ne sais pas.

- Tu as encore le temps. Répondit la brune avec un sourire et elle commença à lui raconter une anecdote.

Tout se passa bien, le barbecue était délicieux. Raphaëlle parla beaucoup avec Emily, les deux filles semblaient très bien s'entendre. Pendant que Spencer parlait avec tout le monde, sauf avec Derek et il évitait toujours son regard. En tout cas, ceux qui s'amusaient le plus étaient les enfants. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que les petits brisent la glace. L'ambiance était légère, Reid alla aux toilettes et en sortant de là, il se retrouva face à Derek.

- Je te laisse la place.

- C'était toi que je voulais voir.

- Ah oui ?

- Reid depuis que tu es arrivé, tu m'évites.

- Mais non !

- Dis-moi si j'ai fait quelque chose.

- Tu n'as rien fait.

- Spencer ! Cria Bobby en arrivant.

- Quoi ? Demanda Spencer content d'avoir été coupé, mais curieux car le petit était tout sale autour de la bouche et ses mains étaient collantes.

- On peut rentrer. Dit Bobby mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Will, t'aurais pas vu le plat de mousse au chocolat que j'ai préparé ? Cria JJ de la cuisine et les deux hommes sourirent voyant que Jack et Henry étaient au bout du couloir dans le même état que Bobby.

- Je crois que j'ai compris. Fit Derek en prenant Henry dans ses bras, donnant son autre main à Jack. JJ, je crois qu'on a trouvé les coupables. Dit-il en entrant dans le jardin.

- Et bien les garçons vous êtes beaux. Allez, venez-vous débarbouiller. Dit-elle en prenant son fils.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? Demanda Spencer et la blonde lui sourit voyant que Bobby avait sa tête enfouie dans le cou du génie.

- Oui, viens, on va monter à l'étage. Will, sors la glace du congélateur.

- Oui chef !

Les deux amis montèrent à l'étage avec les trois garnements. Bobby dans les bras de son frère releva finalement la tête.

- Spence, t'es fâché ? demanda-t-il et Reid ne pouvait décidément pas être fâché pour une bêtise comme celle-là mais il ne savait pas s'il devait faire le parent autoritaire, il préféra donc se défiler.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander. Dit-il en regardant JJ alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée, mais vous auriez dû attendre. Mais je suis contente que ma mousse vous ait plu. Elle était bonne ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant un gant de toilette.

- Oui ! Crièrent les trois enfants.

- Vive la crise de foie. Marmonna Reid et la jeune femme le poussa.

- Rabat joie. Dit-elle en essuyant le chocolat. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Morgan ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- C'est bizarre, c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a répondu quand je lui ai demandé.

- Spencer, il joue à saute-mouton avec Derek. Dit soudain Bobby tout fier de lui alors que son frère devenait rouge.

- Quoi ? Demanda Jennifer avec des grands yeux.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Ah bon ? Fit la blonde en croisant les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Derek en entrant dans la pièce et Reid devint encore plus rouge.

- Rien, je garderai votre secret. Rigola Jennifer en prenant son fils dans les bras.

- JJ, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Essaya une dernière fois le génie sous le regard interloqué du métis.

- Je vous laisse et j'éloigne les jeunes oreilles. Fit la maman en emmenant les enfants avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Morgan.

- Elle croit que. Commença Reid mais il s'arrêta.

- Que quoi ?

- Qu'on sort ensemble. Lâcha-t-il en analysant son ami mais voyant qu'il restait choqué, il rajouta. Mais c'est stupide.

- Oui stupide, t'as raison. Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement. On ferait mieux d'y aller sinon la glace va fondre.

- Oui.

Le reste se passa aussi bien, même si maintenant Derek évitait autant Spencer que lui l'évitait. Et pour une bande profiler ce n'était pas discret et seule JJ avait un sourire face aux garçons. Mais vu l'air de Garcia, elle serait bientôt au courant. Vers neuf heures, la petite famille rentra chez elle. Le petit Bobby s'était endormi et Raphaëlle était vraiment contente finalement d'être venue. Emily était un peu un modèle, une femme forte, indépendante, marrante et belle un peu comme sa mère.

Spencer sortit et prit son frère dans ses bras. Quand ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée, Reid vit tout de suite que la porte était entre-ouverte. Dans un réflexe d'agent, il donna Bobby à sa sœur et lui ordonna de rentrer dans la voiture et de s'enfermer dedans. Il rentra dans la maison plongée dans le noir, il alluma la première lampe c'est là, qu'il vit le carnage. Tout était sans dessus-dessous, il avança prudemment dans la maison, et se rendit compte que tout était dans le même état. Il alla retrouver ses demi-frères pour les rassurer et appela la police. Ils arrivèrent vite, firent le tour de la maison, prirent les empreintes et s'en allèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas dormir là, ce soir, la porte était fracturée et tout était en désordre, même les lits avaient été retournés. Il alla sonner chez Amber mais personne ne répondit, il n'allait pas aller chez Derek après la honte qu'il s'était prise un peu plus tôt. Il restait son appartement mais il allait devoir se serrer un peu. Mais c'était la meilleure solution, il ne voulait pas devoir dépendre de ses amis. Il prit un sac, fourra deux, trois trucs dedans et revint à sa voiture. Raphaëlle était très silencieuse, alors que son frère s'était rendormi après avoir admiré les voitures de police.

- Ça va ? Demanda Spencer se concentrant sur la route.

- Ouais.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui. Répondit-elle en jouant avec le cordon de son gilet. Tu crois qu'ils cherchaient quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

- Comment je le saurais, c'est toi qui travaille pour le FBI.

Il ne chercha pas plus loin mais il voyait que la jeune fille lui cachait quelque chose. A première vue, les voleurs n'avaient pas pris grand-chose. Ni la télévision, ni les bijoux qui restaient de la femme de son père, ni les appareils ménagers. Ils avaient surtout foutu le bordel mais dans quel but ? Cette histoire était louche. Ou peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées et que c'étaient des simples vandales. En tout cas, il ne pourrait rien faire avant demain. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, tout doucement il déshabilla Bobby et le glissa dans le lit. Puis il revint dans le salon où sa demi-sœur admirait son impressionnante bibliothèque.

- Tu les as tous lu ? Demanda-t-elle touchant doucement les dos des livres, lisant les titres.

- Oui.

- Ouah !

- Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir dormir avec ton frère. Dit-il et elle se retourna.

- Lequel ? Demanda-t-elle voyant son air sceptique, elle rajouta. Je plaisante. Et toi ?

- Sur le canapé.

- C'est ton endroit préféré ? Demanda-t-elle encore. Je plaisante, encore. Mais ton lit a l'air assez grand. On pourrait s'y mettre à trois avec Bobby entre nous.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, vous serez mieux à deux.

- Je préférerais que tu viennes au cas où Bobby aurait peur que les cambrioleurs reviennent.

- On est dans mon appartement, il est statistiquement presque improbable que la même nuit, ils viennent ici.

- Oui mais au cas où, pour Bobby. Dit-elle en se tortillant.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va faire sa nuit complète vu comme il dort. Répondit-il et elle souffla s'énervant légèrement.

- Bon d'accord, j'aimerais que tu viennes parce que j'ai la frousse et là je ne plaisante pas.

- Ah, oh. Dit-il bêtement. Ok, j'ai compris.

- Pour un génie, parfois, t'as du mal…

- Hey !

- Beh quoi c'est la vérité. Se défendit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Va t'installer, je passe un coup de fil et j'arrive.

- A qui ? Derek pour qu'il vienne te protéger, c'est sûr qu'avec lui j'aurais moins peur.

- Va au lit et ne réveille pas ton frère.

Spencer la regarda s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Alors oui, il comptait appeler son ami, mais là il était encore une fois refroidi. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à Derek, il y avait toujours cette petite voix qui venait le narguer. Alors il décida de se poser la question une bonne fois pour toute. De faire la part des choses. De peser le pour et le contre. D'avoir recours aux statistiques. D'écouter son cœur. De faire taire sa raison. D'admettre une bonne fois pour toute que peut-être il avait des sentiments autres que de l'amitié pour son ami. Et peut-être qu'entendre sa voix l'aiderait. Il prit son téléphone, trouva le nom, et appuya sur la touche. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries. On décroche. Une voix féminine. Il raccroche.

- Alors comment va Derek ? Demanda Raphaëlle revenant de la salle de bain.

- Occupé. Dit-il sobrement.

- Tu lui parleras demain. Bonne nuit. Dit-elle en allant dans la chambre.

- Oui demain ou jamais. Murmura-t-il.

* * *

_L'acte d'amour le plus parfait est le sacrifice, cacher ses sentiments pour pouvoir être bon ami. Je t'aime et je crois que je t'aime depuis que nos regards se sont croisés mais si ce que tu veux c'est que je te laisse tomber alors je vais le faire. Les frères Scott._

* * *

**J'ai décidé de mettre la citation à la fin, ça donne mieux je trouve. J'écrirais le chapitre suivant aussi vite que possible, comme ça je me ferrais pardonner pour ce chapitre plus court. Merci pour toutes les reviews, et pour les anonymes merci et désolée si je ne peux pas vous répondre. Merci également à ma béta que j'oublie trop souvent.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

**Bonjour, comme promis un chapitre rapide avec à son bord plein de mystères. Je rappelle que ma béta corrige après que je poste et que je remplace celui plein de fautes par un sans faute quand elle me renvoit. Donc ici les chapitres jusqu'au 6, sont corrigés. Merci à elle. Merci pour les review, j'adore, je suis accro, je suis fan, Bref merci.**

* * *

L'avion volait dans la nuit. A son bord, toute l'équipe éreintée revenait d'une semaine d'affaire. C'était également la première semaine que Reid laissait les enfants. Son portable sonna alors qu'il était entrain de lire un livre. Il décrocha.

- Allo ? Dit-il mais personne ne répondit, mais une voix basse retentit.

- Vas-y répond.

- Allo. Fit une petite voix et Reid sourit.

- Bobby ?

- Oui.

- Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta le génie face à la voix basse de son frère.

- Non, je voulais que tu me dises bonne nuit.

- Et tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui. Répondit-il, il n'aimait pas le téléphone, ça s'entendait.

- Super alors bonne nuit bonhomme.

- Bisous Spencer.

- Tu veux bien me passer Raphaëlle.

- Ok.

- Oui. Fit Raphaëlle.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Spencer et sa sœur eut un petit rire.

- Rien de neuf depuis ce matin. Tu sais que tu deviens un peu surprotecteur.

- Désolé. S'excusa-t-il, c'est vrai que pendant cette semaine, ils s'étaient téléphonés au moins une fois par jour.

- C'est pas grave grand frère.

Il eut un léger blanc gêné, c'était la première fois que Raphaëlle l'appelait clairement comme son frère. Il avait cru que ce serait Bobby qui l'appellerait comme ça le premier. Mais ça lui faisait clairement chaud au cœur.

- Spencer, t'es encore là ?

- Oui.

- Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer, c'est sorti tout seul.

- C'est pas grave, ça m'a fait bizarre. Mais ça me plait. Dit-il maladroitement. Je serai là, demain matin.

- A demain alors.

- Oui bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Emily s'assit à côté de lui. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et se tourna vers la brune.

- Tu fais partie du clan des parents maintenant

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hotch, JJ et toi. Ils ont quelqu'un qui les attend et qui les appelle chaque soir. Expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire mais voyant que Reid faisait une triste mine. Et ce n'est pas mal. J'aimerais beaucoup. Finit-elle avec un grain de regret dans la voix.

- Tu es une femme intelligente et belle, tu trouveras bientôt un homme.

- Oui mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, pas avec notre boulot. J'admire JJ pour ça.

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est une bonne mère. Dit-il en regardant la blonde qui s'était assoupie enroulée dans une couverture.

- Et toi aussi tu te débrouilles bien. D'ailleurs je ne me suis jamais excusée pour ce que je t'ai dit.

- C'est oublié. Dit-il sincèrement et la femme lui sourit.

- Merci Reid. Et pour le cambriolage tu as des nouvelles ?

- Non, la police pense que ce sont de simples vandales qui ont fait le coup.

- Mais pas toi ? Demanda-t-elle, les membres de l'équipe se connaissaient trop bien entre eux.

- J'en sais rien, ils avaient vraiment l'air de chercher quelque chose.

- Reid, si ton instinct te dit que ce n'est pas net, tu devrais l'écouter.

- Oui sauf que je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrais être suspect.

- Et la femme avec qui ton père s'était remarié ?

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir qui c'était ?

- Je sais qu'elle était décoratrice d'intérieur et qu'elle n'a pas de famille.

- C'est un peu cliché.

- Oui tu as raison mais je me vois mal faire des recherches sur elle.

- C'est toi qui vois. Je vais aller voir Derek, il semble tracassé. Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

- Non, peut-être une nouvelle copine.

Il la regarda aller s'installer à côté de Morgan, ce dernier enleva son casque d'écoute et commença à parler avec elle. Spencer détourna la tête pour regarder par le hublot. L'idée de Prentiss était tentante mais ça allait lui donner mauvaise conscience. Enquêter sur la femme de son père, alors qu'ils venaient de mourir. Mais si la sécurité des enfants était en jeu. Prenant sa décision, il sortit son portable et appela Garcia.

- Et mon p'tit génie, j'allais quitter le bureau. Un problème ?

- Non, aucun. Enfin j'aurais un service à te demander, une recherche à faire.

- Je croyais que l'affaire était finie ?

- Oui ce serait pour moi.

- Tu sais que les recherches personnelles. Commença-t-elle.

- Oui, si ça te dérange…

- Non, je voulais juste te le dire. Je t'écoute.

- Rachel Sheppard.

- Mais ce n'est pas.

- Si.

- Tu cherches quelque chose de spécial ?

- Tout ce qui te semble suspect.

- Ça peut attendre demain ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Kévin et il y a moins de monde le samedi.

- Sans problème, merci Garcia.

- De rien beau brun et embrasse mon chevalier noir pour moi.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle avait raccrochée. Il regarda Derek, Emily était partie s'allonger, c'est vrai que le métis semblait soucieux. Il avait du mal à le voir comme ça. Avant, il aurait tout de suite été le réconforter comme un ami. Et puis merde, même s'il ne devait rien se passer de plus, il voulait au moins garder leur amitié. Il alla donc s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Garcia m'a dit de t'embrasser.

- Et tu ne le fais pas. Dit le métis avec un sourire et son ami fut gêné.

- Je crois que c'était une façon de parler.

- C'était pour rire Reid.

- Oui Raphaëlle aussi trouve que je n'ai aucun humour.

- Tu es marrant à ta façon. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu semblais soucieux. Tu as envie d'en parler ?

- Non, c'est personnel. Répondit-il durement et Reid se tendit.

- Oh, je vais te laisser alors.

- Reid. L'appela Morgan en lui prenant le poignet.

- Quoi ?

- Reste là, s'il te plait. Fit-il avec une expression que son ami avait du mal à comprendre, il se rassit.

- Si tu veux.

Le voyage se passa dans le silence, Derek écoutait de la musique, Hotch parlait avec Rossi, JJ et Emily dormait. Reid lisait la fin de son livre, tout en se questionnant sur l'attitude du métis. Si c'était une histoire de fille, il lui aurait raconté, il le faisait toujours avant. Avant qu'il ne déraille.

…

Le retour à la maison de son père fut rapide, il était tard. Avec un sourire, il regarda la maison d'Amber. Il avait été décidé que les fois où il partirait plusieurs jours, les enfants iraient dormir chez la femme. Il rentra donc dans la maison silencieuse. Il avait jeté tout ce qui avait été détruit et maintenant, elle semblait plus vide, comme si on avait enlevé une partie du passé de son père.

Il alla prendre une douche, et passa devant la porte ouverte de Raphaëlle. Le lit était défait, dans un sursaut de maniaquerie, il alla le refaire et vit une latte du parquet mal mise. Il voulut la replacer mais il vit quelque chose en-dessous. Curieux, il la souleva complètement et découvrit une boite. La même que Raphaëlle avait sur les genoux après l'accident de la patinoire. Sa conscience lui dit de ne pas l'ouvrir et en même temps cela l'intriguait. Non, c'était à Raphaëlle, il ne pouvait pas trahir sa confiance en fouillant dans ses affaires. Il rangea la boite et remit la latte, puis alla se coucher sur son canapé.

- Spencer !

- Mrggggrrg. Marmonna le génie en ouvrant un œil découvrant Bobby au-dessus de lui.

- C'est votre tour, moi j'ai un rendez-vous. Fit Amber et Reid se mit assis.

- Merci !

- Mais de rien et pensez à redécorer au cas où l'assistante repasserait.

- Oui !

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas du matin. Constata-t-elle en le voyant se frotter le visage.

- Pas avant mon premier café.

- Ouah, une phrase. Se moqua-t-elle sous le regard noir du docteur. Je vous laisse, bisous mes loupiots.

Les deux gamins lui firent un bisou pendant que Reid allait se préparer son premier café.

- Spence, Spence, Spence. Sautilla Bobby et Raphaëlle le calma.

- Bobby, laisse-lui du temps pour se réveiller.

- Mais je voulais lui montrer mon dessin. Répondit-il avec un sourire en s'asseyant en face de son frère à la table, lui montrant son chef d'œuvre.

- Il est très… c'est quoi ? Demanda Reid en penchant la tête, il ne voyait que des traits noirs dans tous les sens.

- Beh, c'est toi et moi, et Rapha. Se vexa le gamin en montrant les différentes silhouettes.

- Ah oui. Abdiqua Spencer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda la fille tout en mangeant une biscotte.

- Amber n'a pas tort, il faudrait remettre la maison en état. Dit-il mais il vit la mine défaite de sa sœur. Mais pas grand-chose, ce sera toujours votre maison.

- Non, notre maison. Il va bien falloir que je me fasse à l'idée. Et pour que ça marche, il faut que tu t'y sentes bien.

- On va le faire ensemble, comme ça j'aurais ton avis.

- Et moi ? Demanda leur petit frère.

- Toi aussi, bien sûr.

La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Reid avait presque ramené toutes ses affaires et avait enfin décidé d'emménager dans la chambre de son père. Il avait mis toutes les affaires qui appartenaient au couple dans des cartons et les avaient montées au grenier. Il avait enlevé la photo de mariage et l'avait mise dans le couloir. A la place, il avait mit une photo de l'équipe ainsi qu'une photo de ses demi-frères. Il avait changé les rideaux, et comptait refaire la peinture bientôt. C'était mieux, mais il n'était pas sûr de bien dormir tout de suite dans cette chambre.

…

Garcia avait passé une bonne soirée en compagnie de Kevin et elle s'était permise de faire la grasse-mat. Alors dans l'après-midi, elle vint à son bureau pour faire la recherche pour son ami. Elle dit bonjour à tous ses bébés en les allumant et commença la recherche.

Derek avait passé une sale soirée en compagnie d'une fille et il s'était levé tôt mais pas elle. Alors dans l'après-midi, après l'avoir mise dehors, il vint au bureau sans aucun but précis. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que Garcia se trouvait dans son bureau, il toqua et entra.

- Salut beauté qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Salut mon homme en chocolat, j'avais un truc à finir et une recherche pour Reid.

- A bon ? S'étonna l'agent.

- Oui il voulait que je fasse une recherche sur Rachel Sheppard.

- La femme de son père ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée, mais ça a peut-être un rapport avec le cambriolage.

- Et tu as les résultats ?

- Ça tourne mais et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais au bureau ?

- J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller à la salle de sport, c'est là d'habitude que tu vas chasser.

- Justement. Marmonna-t-il sombrement.

- Ouh, toi ça ne va pas. Raconte à tata Garcia. Dit-elle et Derek cherchait un moyen de se défiler quand il vit l'écran derrière la jeune femme clignoter.

- Je crois que tu as un résultat.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Dit-elle en se retournant. Ça c'est bizarre.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant s'appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise de la jeune femme.

- Rien.

- Mais tu viens de dire que c'était bizarre.

- Oui, il n'y a rien, c'est ça qui est bizarre.

- J'ai du mal à te suivre.

- J'ai son nom mais le reste est bloqué.

- Et tu ne peux pas le forcer ? Demanda-t-il et elle le regarda dans les yeux comme si il lui avait fait le pire affront.

- Si mais au risque de me faire repérer sur une affaire personnelle. Et là, Strauss aura ma peau et celle de Reid par la même occasion.

- D'accord mauvais plan mais pourquoi c'est bloqué, tu le sais ça ?

- Non, avec l'expérience, je dirais soit elle travaillait pour une agence, vraisemblablement sous couverture, ou elle faisait partie de la protection des témoins.

- Ou c'était une criminelle.

- En tout cas ce n'est pas clair.

- Tu devrais appeler Reid.

- Surement pas. Fit une voix derrière eux, ils se retournèrent et virent la directrice Strauss.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Derek alors que son amie était toujours sous le choc de voir autant de monde un samedi au bureau.

- Le docteur Reid ne doit rien savoir de ceci, vous allez d'ailleurs effacer cette recherche de votre ordinateur. Puis vous téléphonerez à l'agent Reid pour lui dire que vous n'avez rien trouvé de suspect.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vous l'ordonne agent Morgan. Est-ce que c'est assez clair ?

- Très clair madame.

- Et pas un mot à votre équipe.

La directrice sortit sous les yeux noirs de l'agent et de la technicienne, cette affaire était encore plus bizarre si Strauss s'en mêlait. Qui était cette femme et qu'avait-elle pu bien faire ? Et dans quel problème était Reid ?

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda la blonde en mâchonnant son bic rose à plume.

- On obéit.

- Mais Reid ?

- On va le surveiller de très près et si on soupçonne le moindre problème on intervient. Strauss ou pas.

- D'accord. Donc tu comptes surveiller notre cher génie de très près. Répéta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oh arrête.

- Ce qui nous ramène à notre première discussion.

- Tu ferais mieux d'effacer les donner et de l'appeler.

- Et toi tu vas aller le surveiller ?

- Pénible Garcia.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Finit-elle en retournant à son écran alors que Morgan sortait.

…

Reid et sa famille venait de finir de manger. Il rangeait la table avec sa sœur, mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Deux heures plus tôt, Garcia l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé. Pourtant d'après les statistiques, il y avait des fortes probabilités qu'il y ait quelque chose de suspect chez cette femme. Et bien non, elle n'avait rien trouvé.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien dit pendant le repas ? S'inquiéta Raphaëlle.

- Oui j'ai juste des trucs en tête.

- A propos des cambrioleurs ? Demanda-t-elle et encore une fois le génie eut l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

- Raphaëlle si tu sais quelque chose ?

- Non, je ne sais rien. Dit-elle jetant son torchon sur le plan de travail, Reid l'entendit monter les escaliers.

Il soupira et continua donc seul. Une heure plus tard, il vit que son frère était fatigué. Il le monta donc dans sa chambre, lui mit son pyjama et le coucha.

- Tu me lis une histoire ?

- D'accord, laquelle ? Demanda Spencer s'approchant de la petite bibliothèque se trouvant dans la chambre.

- Le Petit Prince. Dit le petit et Reid prit le livre et s'assit sur le coin du lit. Maman s'était arrêté là. Fit Bobby en lui montrant la page.

Le grand frère commença à lire et après cinq pages, le blondinet commençait à fermer les yeux. Donc, Spencer referma son livre et donna un bisou sur le front de son frère. Ces marques de tendresses venaient de plus en plus facilement surtout envers son frère.

- Maman, elle disait que j'étais son petit prince. Tu crois qu'elle veille encore sur moi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Des fois, elle me manque. Avoua-t-il à moitié endormi et Reid eut le cœur lourd, il passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère.

- C'est normal.

- Maman, elle disait que je devais être aussi courageux que le petit prince si elle partait. Mais moi je ne suis pas aussi courageux.

La phrase fut dite dans un murmure alors que Bobby fermait les yeux. Et le cerveau de Reid tournait à plein régime, cette femme l'intriguait de plus en plus. Pourquoi envisageait-elle de mourir ou partir en abandonnant ses enfants ? Et qui plus est, elle était morte dans un accident de voiture. Sauf si ce n'était pas un accident mais alors Garcia aurait trouvé quelque chose. Et Raphaëlle savait quelque chose mais elle ne lui dirait rien. Et il ne voulait pas le forcer au risque de la perdre, ni l'espionner même si cette boîte le tentait. Même s'il y avait de forte chance qu'elle recèle son journal intime avec ses secrets. Statistiquement les filles de son âge avaient un journal même si beaucoup, à l'heure actuelle, privilégiait le journal online qui n'était donc plus intime vu que tout le monde pouvait le voir. Amber devait aussi savoir quelque chose, elle aussi était étrange. Il détestait ne pas comprendre et là, il était complètement perdu. Et s'il devenait paranoïaque ? Peut-être que son travail l'avait affecté au point qu'il détectait des choses étranges là où tout était normal. Dans tous les cas, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

**_ "Vous êtes comme était mon renard. Ce n'était qu'un renard semblable à cent mille autres. Mais j'en ai fait mon ami, et il est maintenant unique au monde" Le Petit Prince_**

* * *

**Quand je vous disais qu'il y avait du mystère, bon maintenant faut voir si vous aimez. Le prochain chapitre, bientôt. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

**Bonjour, Avant tout il faut que je vous raconte. Donc j'ai écrit le chapitre, il était tout bien, 3311 mots, super. Puis je fait une fausse manoeuvre et j'appuie sur la petite croix en haut à gauche. Et là il me demande voulez vous sauvegarder Oui NON Annuler. Je veux appuyer sur annuler et paffe j'appuie sur non. Oups. Chapitre éffacé, et oui je l'ai tappé d'un coup d'habitude je sauvegarde dix fois et là non. LA HAINE! Donc j'ai dut tout retapé de mémoire et ça me donne 3266, bon j'ai perdu des mots mais l'histoire est la même. **

**Voilà pour l'explication et maintenant le chapitre, je sens que vous allez pleurer, rire et me maudire. Vive mon chapitre!**

* * *

Une dure mission attendait Reid. Il s'y était préparé toute la journée d'hier, ainsi qu'une partie de la nuit. Il avait les instructions en tête. Entrer, sortir en un minimum de temps, en restant calme, en étant efficace et … cool. C'était ça, la rentrée des classes.

Mais les problèmes commencèrent dés le début. Dés qu'il arriva devant l'école, il lui sembla que tous les parents le regardaient. Bon peut-être pas tous les parents, mais une grande partie des mamans-papote en tout cas. Vous savez, ce sont les mamans qui s'occupent plus des ragots que de leur enfant, celles qui pourraient tourner dans Desperate Housewives. Et puis il y avait les autres, qui trouvaient si mignon cet homme s'occupant d'un gamin. Il garda la tête droite et avança à travers elles comme un chevalier dans un lac de piranhas. Bobby quant à lui avec sa mallette Mickey sur le dos, tenait la main de son frère comme s'il voulait ne plus jamais la lâcher. La mission promettait d'être compliquée. Spencer repéra la classe et entra, il vit déjà beaucoup de gamins de l'âge de son frère. Il sentit que ce dernier relâchait un peu sa main. L'institutrice vint à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour je suis mademoiselle Wallas, vous devez être le demi-frère de Bobby.

- Oui, Spencer Reid.

- Enchantée, et comment vas-tu Bobby ? Demanda-t-elle se penchant vers le petit qui se cachait à moitié derrière son frère.

- Bien.

- Tu viens avec moi, tes petits camarades ont déjà commencé à jouer. Expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Non.

- Bobby. Fit Reid mettant un genou à terre alors que l'institutrice allait à la rencontre d'une maman.

- Je veux rester avec toi.

- Je viens te chercher à seize heures.

- Non.

- Je ne viens pas te chercher, alors. Dit Spencer pour le faire rigoler mais ça ne marcha pas.

- M'abandonne pas. Pleura le petit se jetant dans les bras de son frère qui manqua de tomber.

- Écoute-moi, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Le rassura Reid en lui caressant les cheveux. Ni toi, ni Raphaëlle mais tu dois aller à l'école pour devenir intelligent.

- Comme toi ? Renifla le petit se décollant de son frère qui sourit.

- Oui.

- Et Rapha ?

- Elle est à l'école comme toi et je vais la chercher à seize heures comme toi.

- Tu viendras hein ?

- Promis.

- Et si les autres, ils sont méchants ? Demanda Bobby en regardant les autres enfants .

- Personne ne va être méchant et mademoiselle Wallas est là pour veiller sur vous.

- Et si…

- Bobby. Dit doucement Reid en lui essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Tu viens avec moi ? Demanda l'institutrice revenant prêt d'eux, Bobby regardait son frère puis elle et abdiqua.

- Oui.

- Parfait, dis au revoir.

- Au revoir. Marmonna le petit en regardant ses chaussures.

Spencer eut bien du mal à ne pas le prendre pour retourner à la maison. Mais il le fallait, il quitta donc l'école avec des pieds de plomb. Il avait déposé Raphaëlle plus tôt, encore heureux sinon elle serait arrivée en retard. Il rentra à la maison, se disant qu'il n'arriverait à rien faire de convenable aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il trainassait sur le canapé on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et vit JJ.

- Salut.

- Salut, j'ai déposé Henry à l'école et il me faut quelqu'un pour m'empêcher d'y retourner. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Et Will ?

- Il travaille, le traitre.

- T'exagères pas un peu ?

- Non ! Cria-t-elle presque alors qu'elle suivait son ami à l'intérieur. Et toi comment ça c'est passé la rentrée ?

- Très bien.

- Menteur !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait jusque seize heures ? Demanda-t-il déviant la conversation, la blonde réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Je sais !

- Quoi ?

- On embarque Garcia et Emily et on débarque chez Derek. Dit-elle très fière de son idée mais Reid n'était pas du même avis.

- T'es sûr que c'est un bon plan ? Et s'il n'était pas là ou qu'il était avec quelqu'un ?

- Ce sera encore plus marrant.

- Ils ont peut-être mieux à faire et nous aussi. On se voit déjà au boulot.

- Pour casser l'ambiance, toi t'es super. Fit la jeune blonde, croisant les bras se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

- Bon d'accord, on y va.

- Youpi !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Voilà les trois filles et le petit génie devant la porte de la maison de Morgan.

- Reid arrête de faire cette tête. Rigola Jennifer en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- S'il demande je dirai que c'est ton idée.

- Je sonne. Dit Garcia joignant le geste à la parole.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le métis vienne ouvrir, il fut très étonné de voir cette petite troupe devant chez lui.

- Salut ! Firent les filles d'une seule voix.

- Salut, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- C'est l'idée de Reid.

- Tu as fumé quoi aujourd'hui JJ ? Demanda le brun en la fusillant du regard.

- Je suis en manque de mon fils, si petit et déjà à l'école. Fit semblant de pleurer la maman.

- C'est donc ça. Firent les autres sauf Morgan qui était toujours un peu sous le choc.

- On peut entrer ? Demanda Emily pour le débloquer en montrant les sacs qu'ils avaient. On a l'apéritif, le vin, et le digestif.

- Un peu tôt pour ça, surtout pour un lundi.

- Rabat-joie, t'irais bien avec Reid. Fit JJ.

- Donc tu vas laisser trois demoiselles en détresse boire seules ? Demanda Pénélope et Morgan ne put résister à la princesse de l'informatique.

- Entrez.

Ils entrèrent et contemplèrent la maison, les filles déposèrent leurs affaires dans la cuisine. Puis Morgan les invita à aller au salon. Les trois nanas s'installèrent dans le long canapé noir, Reid s'assit dans un fauteuil à leur gauche et Morgan en face de lui. Entre eux une magnifique table basse en bois.

- Alors JJ, comment ça s'est passé la rentrée ? Demanda Morgan.

- Pff, mon fils à peine arrivé, m'a lâché la main en me lançant un à tantôt maman.

- Dur. Constata Emily.

- Très dur et en plus c'est son papa qui va le rechercher.

- Et toi Reid ? Demanda Garcia.

- Tout le contraire Bobby ne voulait pas me lâcher.

- Ça peut se comprendre. Dit Morgan et voyant que tout le monde le regardait, il rajouta. Je veux dire il a eu peur que tu l'abandonnes. Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait les filles ?

- On commence par boire un verre, ça nous inspirera.

- Ok, je vais chercher ça. Reid, tu viens m'aider à servir ces dames.

Après avoir pris la commande, les deux hommes se rendirent à la cuisine. Alors que Derek servait les boissons, Spencer le regardait. Le plus vieux semblait stressé, tendu pourtant ses gestes étaient assurés.

- Alors c'était ton idée ? Dit malicieusement le métis.

- Non, c'était celle de JJ. Répondit plus durement son ami.

- Je m'en doutais. Dit simplement Morgan soudain refroidi. Allons apporter ça à ces dames avant qu'elle ne me démolisse mon salon.

Ils apportèrent les verres, s'assirent et trinquèrent avant de boire une gorgée.

- T'as des jeux chez toi ? Demanda JJ qui était vraiment en forme aujourd'hui.

- Oui. Répondit-il posant son verre, il ouvrit un meuble qui était dos à lui. J'ai Cluedo.

- Sérieux ? Dit-elle et Morgan haussa les épaules.

- J'aime bien.

- Ah non, ça rappelle trop le boulot. Commenta Emily.

- Monopoly, Stratego. Enuméra le métis.

- Pffff…

- Et je vous signale que c'est vous qui vous êtes incrustés chez moi. Rappela-t-il.

- Va pour Monopoly.

Il était quatorze heure trente quand ils commencèrent en à avoir marre et que l'alcool était bien consommé. JJ qui avait été éliminée fouilla un peu plus dans l'armoire aux jeux.

- Et c'est quoi ça ? Dit-elle se rasseyant avec une petite boîte, elle l'a montra à Garcia.

- Action ou Vérité version coquine. Lit-elle. Ouh ! On sait comment Derek met du piment dans ses relations.

- Range ça. Grogna-t-il en voulant le reprendre.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Emily à qui la blonde avait lancé la boite. Ca pourrait être marrant.

- Non !

- Allez juste pour se marrer.

- Mais je gagnais. Fit Reid alors que Jennifer lui reprenait ses billets.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, consternés mais les jeunes femmes étaient déjà entrain de ranger l'ancien jeu. Puis ils se mirent tous à genoux autour de la table basse. JJ prit la première carte et se tourna vers Emily.

- Emily, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Quel est l'endroit le plus insolite où tu as fait l'amour ?

- Dans un avion.

- Sérieux, pas dans le jet quand même ? S'étonna Derek.

- Qui sait. Répondit la brune en buvant un coup de son martini. Bon à moi, Garcia Action ou Vérité ?

- Vérité.

- As-tu déjà utilisé un accessoire pendant l'amour ? Si oui, lequel ?

- Oui, des menottes en fourrure rose.

- Pour toi ou… Demanda l'autre blonde et Garcia grâce à l'alcool répondit.

- Pour Kevin, il adore être attaché.

- J'aurais mieux voulu ne pas le savoir. Marmonna Morgan se tapant la tête contre la table.

- Fais pas l'effarouchée, c'est ton jeu. Lui rappela la hackeuse. Alors à toi Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- As-tu déjà eu des sentiments pour un collègue de travail ? Demanda-t-elle toute l'assemblée était accrochée à ses lèvres, les filles par curiosité et Reid par intérêt peut-être.

- Tu mens, ce n'est pas ce qui est marqué. Dit Derek voulant lui prendre la carte.

- Et bien si. Rit-elle en lui montrant, il la lut et grommela.

- Bon Action alors.

- Enlève ton tee-shirt et ton pantalon. Lit-elle. Vas-y, mon petit prude.

- Tu vas voir. Répondit Derek avec un sourire, il s'exécuta sous l'œil avide de tous les gens présents surtout qu'il le fit doucement faisant durer le plaisir.

- Bon à moi, Reid Action ou Vérité ? Demanda-t-il en se rasseyant, la chaleur de la pièce avait augmenté soudain et Spencer avait un peu craint son tour se faisant tout petit, il avala sa salive.

- Action. Dit-il quand même ne voulant pas passer pour le coincé, Derek regarda la carte et fronça les sourcils.

- Non, on change de carte.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Garcia sirotant son Jet27 à la paille.

- C'est pas du jeu. Fit Emily, les filles avaient beaucoup plus bu que les garçons.

- De toute façon il faut que j'aille chercher Bobby et Raphaëlle. Se défila Reid curieux et en même temps content.

- Montre-moi la carte. Dit JJ passant au dessus de la table pour l'attraper.

Alors que les trois filles essayaient en vain d'attraper la carte et que Reid tentait de s'éclipser. Ils relevèrent tous la tête quand un toussotement se fit entendre. Pour vous faire un tableau, trois filles allongé sur un Derek en caleçon par terre qui avait caché la carte dans le seul vêtement qui lui restait et un génie à quatre pattes avec des cadavres de bouteilles partout. Voilà la scène que virent Strauss, Hotch et Rossi en entrant dans le salon. Tout le monde se leva prestement avec le peu de dignité qu'il leur restait.

- J'espère que l'on ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Erin d'une façon telle qu'on comprenait qu'elle s'en foutait bien de les déranger.

- Non enfin qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda à son tour Derek, c'est fou comme tout le monde s'invitait chez lui.

- Vous pourriez vous rhabiller, agent Morgan, afin que l'on puisse avoir une conversation civilisée.

Derek manqua de lui répondre qu'il était chez lui et que s'il voulait être tout nu cela le regardait. Mais il préféra enfiler ses habits pendant que les filles et Spencer remettaient un peu d'ordre. Hotch les regardait sévèrement alors que Rossi avait un sourire amusé sur le visage. Quand tout le monde fut assis autour de la table de la salle à manger Strauss qui était restée debout commença.

- Bien, il y a de ça quelques semaines j'ai été contacté par la CIA qui m'a expliqué qu'une taupe revendait des informations des différentes agences. Il avait des suspects, dont un prioritaire mais qui est mort dans un accident. Et après ça, il n'y a plus eu de fuites jusqu'à il y a une heure. Des informations classés top secret de nos services ont été diffusées sur un site. C'est pourquoi nous faisons cette réunion ici.

- Mais en quoi ça nous concerne ? Demanda JJ en regardant aussi bien Hotch que Strauss.

- La taupe présumée avait une famille, deux enfants qui sont en danger ainsi que tous ceux qui les côtoient.

- Attendez. Dit soudain Garcia. Est-ce que ça un rapport avec la recherche que vous m'avez demandé d'effacer ?

- Oui c'est exact. Répondit-elle puis après une pause. La taupe présumée s'appelait Rachel Sheppard, elle travaillait pour la CIA et réalisait de nombreuses opérations sous couverture, nous pensons que c'est pendant l'une d'entre elle qu'elle aurait changé de camp.

- C'est n'importe quoi ? S'insurgea Spencer.

- Reid ! Fit Hotch de sa voix grave pour calmer son agent.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter docteur Reid mais c'est la vérité. Après sa mort, les informations ont arrêté de circuler.

- Mais vous avez dit qu'il y a une heure, ça avait recommencé.

- C'est exact. Elle avait peut-être un complice. La CIA est très contrariée par cette affaire et ils auraient voulu avoir les enfants avec eux.

- Amber, l'assistante sociale, Amanda Monroe, ils travaillent tous pour eux. Dit Spencer remettant les pièces du puzzle en place.

- Oui ce sont tous des agents. Comprenez agent Reid, que si votre père ne vous avait pas nommé comme tuteur, ils seraient déjà sous leur protection. Et nous pensions tous que vous auriez refusé ou abandonné. Mais je vous le demande, il faut que vous renonciez à la garde pour le bien des enfants.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils risquent ?

- Nous savons que Rachel Sheppard avait volé des informations pas encore divulguées. Et elle les a surement cachées dans la maison.

- Le cambriolage, c'était vous ? Demanda Reid sentant la colère monter progressivement en lui.

- La CIA. Mais si ses complices sont au courant, ils viendront aussi.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ?

- La CIA n'a pas confiance en vous.

- Et vous non plus.

- Cela n'est pas la question.

- Bien sûr que si. Vous pensez que j'ai repris le travail de cette femme que je n'ai jamais vu.

- Ça c'est vous qui le dites. Pour le bien des enfants et le vôtre, il serait judicieux que vous suiviez mon conseil.

- Hors de question.

- Agent Hotchner ? Fit Strauss en regardant l'homme pour avoir son soutien.

- Je pense que cette décision lui revient. Quand bien même si la seule raison pour laquelle vous nous avez dit tout ça c'est pour qu'on fasse changer Reid d'avis.

- Agent Reid, votre décision ?

- Je ne les abandonnerai pas. Dit-il soutenant le regard de la femme, et sachant qu'il en demandait trop il rajouta. Et j'aimerais enquêter sur cette affaire.

- Comment ça ?

- J'aimerais trouver qui est la taupe.

- La CIA ne vous laissera pas faire.

- Et vous ? Demanda-t-il, elle sembla réfléchir on voyait que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas.

- Je veux un rapport chaque jour de l'avancée de l'enquête. Je mets toute l'équipe sur cette affaire. Agent Reid, ne me décevez pas, je risque beaucoup.

- Moi aussi Madame.

- Je vous laisse donc. Dit-elle se levant et sortant de la maison.

- On se voit donc tous demain à la première heure au boulot. Fit Hotch en sortant à son tour.

- Ne faites pas trop de bêtises. Ajouta Rossi en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Quelle journée ! Au moins j'ai oublié que mon fils était à l'école. Dit JJ en s'écroulant sur la chaise.

- Les enfants ! Dit soudain Reid en se levant. Il est quelle heure ?

- Seize heure trente. Répondit Emily en regardant sa montre.

- Et merde !

Reid se leva d'un bond et courut vers sa voiture. Il lui fallut encore vingt minutes pour arriver à l'école qui était fermée et aucune trace de ses demi-frères. Il regarda son portable et vit qu'il avait un message.

« J'ai ramené les enfants chez eux. Amber »

Il rentra chez lui en vitesse et vit Raphaëlle devant la télévision. Il souffla de soulagement.

- Salut. Dit-il pour attirer son attention, elle releva la tête.

- Salut, voyant que tu ne venais pas j'ai appelé Amber.

- J'ai eu une réunion imprévue.

- Moi je m'en fous, mais Bobby c'est autre chose.

Sentant qu'il allait devoir encore se faire pardonner, il monta à l'étage. Le petit jouait avec ses tracteurs. Il ne le regarda même pas entrer.

- Salut Bobby, je suis désolé, j'ai eu une réunion imprévue. Expliqua Spencer mais le blondinet ne le regarda pas.

- T'es pas venu. Tu l'avais promis.

- Je sais.

- Amber, elle m'oublie jamais. Dit-il et là Reid eut une montée de colère, cette femme ne faisait ça que par intérêt, elle ne méritait pas l'attention de son frère.

- Je suis désolé. Dit le grand frère. Tu veux un câlin ?

- Non, veux pas. Sors.

- Bobby. Le supplia presque le grand mais rien n'y fit.

Spencer sortit, il se plaqua le dos contre le mur du couloir, il passa une main sur sa figure. Comment une journée pouvait-elle tourner comme ça ? Mais au moins il comprenait mieux le comportement d'Amber, où était-elle d'ailleurs. Il descendit et demanda à Raphaëlle où était la jeune femme.

- Dans le jardin, au téléphone je crois. Répondit-elle étonnée par le ton employé par son frère.

Reid alla donc voir, elle était bien là qui raccrochait la mine soucieuse.

- Vous êtes là. Dit-elle quand elle le vit reprenant sa tête de « moi je suis mieux que vous ».

- Faut qu'on parle.

- Je vous écoute. Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Vous m'avez menti depuis le début. Est-ce que leur mère était seulement votre amie ou avez-vous menti même sur ça ? Demanda-t-il furieux, laissant la colère accumulée sortir.

- Je ne vous permets pas, elle était ma meilleure amie et ma coéquipière. Répondit-elle furieuse également.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous croyez qu'elle était une taupe ?

- Rachel n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle aimait son pays, elle aimait son mari et plus que tout elle aimait ses enfants.

- Alors pourquoi enquêtez-vous sur elle ?

- Pour prouvez que ce n'était pas elle, pour protéger les enfants et trouver l'enfoiré qui l'a tuée.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Reid.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Reid fut couvert de sang. Il vit la jeune femme tombée en avant sous le choc, il l'attrapa et la posa doucement sur le sol. Elle était touchée à l'abdomen, une tache de sang s'agrandissait sur son top blanc. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Protéger les enfants. Dit-elle puis elle rajouta dans un dernier murmure. Kadoc

* * *

_** On cesse d'être un enfant quand on comprend qu'on est mortel.**_

_The crow._

* * *

**Alors, bon je sais j'ai encore une fois délirer avec la partie jeux. Et vous en savez plus sur l'histoire de Rachel mais ce n'est pas fini loin de là. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours que je ne vous aurais pas perdu lors de ce chapitre. Et merci pour les reviews et à ma béta. A la prochaine.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

* * *

**_Il a fallut du temps mais le nouveau chapitre est là. J'ai mis du temps, je sais. Mais brève explication: j'ai décidé de reprendre le chemins de l'école, alors que je travaillais depuis quatre ans. Donc j'ai dut m'y remettre, devoir, test... bref et aussi parce que je me suis inscrite sur Pottermore (ce qui n'a rien avoir avec les études). Voilà ce qu'y vous interesse le nouveau chapitre. Assez triste avec un petit rapprochement de Derek et Spencer, lentement mais surement._**

* * *

Spencer avait la tête dans les mains, il essayait de faire le vide. Pas facile quand on revoyait sans cesse la même scène. Amber lui parlant, Amber recevant une balle, Amber tombant dans ses bras, Raphaëlle sortant de la maison, lui courant vers elle, la couchant par terre alors qu'une deuxième balle sifflait à ses oreilles.

Il releva la tête quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il fut un instant ébloui par la lumière vive de l'hôpital, il cligna des yeux pour faire partir les ombres. Il était assis dans la salle d'attente, Raphaëlle était couchée, à côté de lui, endormie. C'était Derek qui l'avait surpris, il tenait un Bobby endormi également contre lui. Reid ne put que se dire qu'ils étaient craquants comme ça. Le petit avait sa tête lovée dans le cou du métis qui le tenait d'une seule main. Il était venu à l'hôpital dés qu'il avait su et Spencer avait reçu de nombreux messages du reste de l'équipe. Il était content que se soit Morgan qui se soit dévoué pour venir, il était tellement fort, Reid savait qu'il pouvait compter voire se reposer sur lui.

- Des nouvelles ? Demanda Morgan.

- Non, elle est dans le coma. Ils pensent qu'elle a peu de chance de se réveiller.

- Et comment va Raphaëlle ? Demanda le plus vieux en jetant un coup d'œil à côté de son ami.

- Difficile à dire, elle n'a pas parlé depuis qu'on est arrivé. Dit-il en regardant sa sœur à son tour. Mais elle a vu celle qu'elle considérait comme sa tante, allongée perdant son sang. Jusqu'ici elle a assumé beaucoup mais je crois que là, c'est trop.

- On retrouvera celui qui a fait ça.

- Mais en attendant qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'eux ?

- De toute façon il est hors de question que vous retourniez vivre dans la maison de ton père. C'est trop dangereux.

- Ah oui et où veux-tu que j'aille ? Railla le jeune.

- Chez moi. Répondit-il simplement.

- On ne peut pas vivre chez toi.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que. Commença Spencer mais il était tellement fatigué qu'aucune réponse cohérente ne lui vint à l'esprit.

- Si c'est ton meilleur argument, adjugé pour chez moi. De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire de plus ici.

Spencer résigné et ne voulant pas débattre d'avantage, se leva et passa une main dans les cheveux de sa sœur pour la tirer hors de son sommeil. Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut et se mit assise en se frottant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On va aller chez Derek.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-elle. On ne peut pas laisser tante Amber seule.

- Elle est dans le coma, on ne peut rien faire de plus. Si son état change, ils nous préviendront.

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien mais on voyait qu'elle acceptait mal l'idée de laissée Amber ici. Néanmoins pendant tout le trajet, elle ne fit aucune protestation. Ils arrivèrent chez Derek, ce dernier ayant reprit le petit dans les bras alla le porter directement dans sa chambre puis il revint dans le salon. Raphaëlle s'était assise dans le fauteuil, elle fixait un point devant elle, Spencer lui, admirait les photos qui se trouvait sur un meuble.

- Je viens de mettre le petit dans mon lit. Il me reste une chambre d'amis. Je propose que Raphaëlle dorme avec son frère.

- Et toi avec Spencer? Répliqua aussitôt la jeune fille sur un ton froid que Reid ne lui connaissait pas.

- Non je pensais dormir sur le canapé. Se défendit simplement Derek.

- C'est chez toi, je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé. Répliqua Reid, sa sœur se leva d'un bond.

- Oui t'as raison, en plus il adore dormir sur le canapé. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre où dormait son frère.

- Il faudrait peut-être que je lui parle. Fit Reid la regardant partir.

- Tu as besoin de sommeil et elle aussi. Si tu y vas de front, vous risquez de dire des choses que vous regretterez.

- Oui tu as raison.

- Va dormir.

- Tu es sûr?

- Aller, je te montre.

Spencer abdiqua et le suivit dans la chambre quand ils entrèrent le génie sourit. Il y avait des instruments de musculation un peu partout. Le métis ouvrit une armoire en bois et en sortit tout le nécessaire pour faire le lit. Alors qu'il posait le tout, il se tourna vers son ami.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche pendant que je m'occupe de ça.

Reid regarda ses habits et se rendit compte qu'il était encore couvert du sang d'Amber. Il se mit subitement à trembler. Morgan le vit et s'approcha de lui, le saisissant par les épaules.

- Reid, regarde-moi.

Sans un mot, le plus jeune s'avança et se colla au torse de son ami. Ce dernier fut surprit mais le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes avant que Reid se détache, essuie ses yeux sans toutefois relever la tête et dise.

- Je vais me laver.

Il sortit de là et entra dans la salle de bain fermant la porte. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau. Il observa l'eau couler sur son corps et entre ses mains. Il avait vraiment l'impression de voir sa vie s'échapper comme cette eau à travers ses doigts. Tout partait en vrille et lui simple spectateur ne pouvait que voir le désastre. Il n'arrivait pas à raisonner comme un agent. Il avait déjà vu des morts auparavant, il avait toujours réussi à garder une distance. Seulement là, il n'arrivait qu'à s'inquiéter pour ses demi-frères, son cerveau était à cent pour cent concentré sur eux. Et c'était encore pire quand Derek était dans les parages. Alors là, son cerveau était aux abonnés absents. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu stupide complètement inutile. Il n'avait jamais eu de vraie vie sociale, ni familiale d'ailleurs. Il avait été longtemps seul avec sa mère, cela lui avait suffit. Mais maintenant, il avait vraiment du mal à faire la part des choses. Ses demi-frères, Derek tous ces sentiments qui s'emmêlaient.

Il sortit de la douche un peu plus calme, il remit son pantalon et sa chemise même s'il ne la boutonna pas et retourna dans la chambre d'ami. Derek avait finit le lit qui avait une belle couette rouge, le métis revint avec une pile de vêtements. Il s'attarda un instant sur le torse de son ami puis releva la tête et sourit devant les cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés du génie.

- Je t'ai apporté un t-shirt et un pantalon à moi. Je sais que ce sera sans doute trop grand mais c'est mieux… Dit-il préférant ne pas dire c'est mieux que ceux plein de sang.

- Oui c'est mieux, merci Derek.

- De rien, c'est normal.

- Et pour tout à l'heure. Fit Reid mal à l'aise rougissant légèrement.

- Va te coucher, tu as une mine affreuse. Se moqua le plus vieux en lui donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

Au moins, les rôles étaient remis à leur place, Derek était Derek et Spencer était… perdu. Il enfila les habits effectivement trop grands pour lui et se glissa sous la couette. Malgré toutes ses pensées emmêlées, il s'endormit d'un coup.

Il fut réveillé par un bruit, ou plutôt une voix, non un pleur. Quand il réalisa que Bobby pleurait, il se leva d'un bond. Il dut se tenir au mur car la tête lui tournait puis se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupaient normalement ses demi-frères. Il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière, son frère était encore sur le lit ses genoux repliés contre son torse, sa tête posée dessus, il pleurait plus doucement maintenant. Spencer s'approcha de lui, l'appelant doucement, il ne savait pas si son frère était vraiment réveillé. Mais il l'était car dés qu'il fut à portée, le petit lui sauta dessus le serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Spencer le mit d'une façon plus facile pour le tenir et commença à le bercer. En lui murmurant des "chut" à répétition. Bobby finit par arrêter d'hoqueter et se calma. Finalement il releva la tête.

- Tu … abandonner … moi. Balbutia le petit complètement affolé.

- Quoi?

- Était… seul

- Calme-toi, on est chez Derek. Dit Spencer pour le rassurer caressant ses cheveux. Tu n'es pas tout seul, je dormais à côté et Raphaëlle…

Trop occupé par son frère, Reid n'avait pas remarqué que sa sœur n'était pas là. C'était étrange car connaissant le caractère protecteur de la jeune fille, elle serait accourue et d'ailleurs elle n'aurait même pas laissé son frère tout seul.

- Raphaëlle? Répéta son frère voulant surement savoir où elle était.

- On va la chercher ensemble d'accord?

- Oui.

Le gardant dans les bras, ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils trouvèrent Morgan toujours endormi dans le fauteuil. Il était torse nu, un bras tombant nonchalamment sur le côté du fauteuil et l'autre derrière sa tête alors que la couverture lui cachait la partie basse de son anatomie. Était-il permis d'être aussi désirable? Reid avala difficilement sa salive mais reprit ses esprits quand Bobby lui tira gentiment les cheveux. Car il avait regardé partout mais, il n'y avait aucune trace de Raphaëlle. Il était sept heures, où pouvait-elle bien être? Il était un peu gêné mais il réveilla quand même le métis. Ce dernier grommela mais finit par ouvrir les yeux, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre pourquoi c'était Reid qui le réveillait.

- Tu sais où est Raphaëlle?

- Dans la chambre. Marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Non, il n'y avait que Bobby.

- Si elle était sortie par la porte, je l'aurais entendue.

- T'en es sûr? Tu semblais bien endormi. Constata Reid un peu trop sur un ton de reproche au goût de Morgan.

- On va la retrouver, elle ne doit par être loin. Dit-il en se levant.

- On ne parle pas de tes clés! S'énerva un peu le génie.

- Je sais Reid mais t'énerver sur moi ne nous aidera pas. Répondit Derek, les deux hommes se toisèrent avec toujours Bobby entre eux.

- Phone…sonne. Dit ce dernier et le métis réalisa que c'était son téléphone qui sonnait.

Reid toujours avec son frère dans les bras regarda Derek répondre, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, il vit son visage changer et finalement il lui tourna le dos. Après cinq minutes, il raccrocha et se tourna vers son ami.

- Il faut qu'on aille au bureau.

- Mais Raphaëlle?

- Elle est là-bas.

- Comment ça, elle est là-bas. Répéta Reid.

- Apparemment des agents l'auraient retrouvée dans la maison de ton père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là?

- Il faudra lui demander, en tout cas Strauss semblait en colère.

Ils s'apprêtèrent tous le plus vite possible. Reid dut encore enfiler les habits de Derek, un t-shirt noir qui était censé être moulant mais cela faisait un normal pour le génie et un jean collant noir où il avait du mettre une ceinture. Cela changeait radicalement de look. Bobby était toujours aussi calme et ne parlait pas, cela commençait à inquiéter son frère. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Ils arrivèrent donc le plus vite possible au bureau, tout le monde était déjà là. L'équipe avait une mine désolée, leur patron s'avança vers eux et se tourna vers Reid.

- La directrice t'attend dans son bureau, ta sœur y est aussi. Elle ne veut pas que je sois présent.

- Ok. Répondit simplement le génie.

Puis il se tourna vers Bobby qui avait reprit sa place dans les bras de son ami Derek, ce dernier son doigt dans la bouche.

- Je reviens très vite d'accord, tu restes avec Derek?

- Accord.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et les autres furent surpris et émus de ce signe d'affection venant de leur ami. Puis sachant que son frère était entre de bonnes mains, il se dirigea vers le bureau du dragon. Il toqua et, après avoir eu l'invitation, entra. Il eut un soulagement quand il vit que sa sœur était bien là et apparemment en bonne santé si on ne comptait pas les cernes sous ses yeux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais rabaissa la tête aussi vite. Spencer fronça les sourcils.

- Asseyez-vous docteur Reid. Fit Strauss, il s'exécuta. L'affaire qui nous occupe est grave comme je vous l'ai dit. Et la sécurité de ces enfants en fait partie. Je vous avais fait part de mes doutes, vous n'en avez pas tenu compte. Maintenant nous sommes forcés de constater que j'avais raison. Cette responsabilité vous dépasse complètement. Dit-elle de son ton habituel, froid et condescendant, elle fit une légère pause en croisant ses mains puis reprit. C'est pourquoi j'ai dut prendre une décision, pour la sécurité des enfants. Ils vous sont retirés à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. S'énerva Reid en se levant, c'était la première fois qu'il levait la voix devant sa supérieure. C'était la volonté de mon père.

- Cela dépassait votre père et vous dépasse également. Et je vous conseille de surveiller votre ton.

- Ce ne sont pas des objets que vous pouvez mettre dans un coffre. Ils ont besoin de moi.

- Ils ont besoin de personnes responsables qui leurs apporteront ce que vous ne pouvez pas leur offrir. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- A qui vous allez les confier, à la CIA?

- Non, nous avons retrouvé les grands-parents maternels des enfants. Ils vont être mis sous protection ainsi que les enfants jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire.

- Mais vous avez pensé à eux? Vous leur avez demandé leur avis.

- Oui à Raphaëlle en tout cas. Qui est d'accord pour aller vivre avec eux. Dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait, Reid se tourna vers sa sœur qui avait toujours sa tête baissée même si elle jouait avec un collier autour de son cou.

On frappa à la porte et deux hommes en costume entrèrent. Spencer se rassit, dépité. Après quelques brèves paroles, Raphaëlle se leva pour les suivre. Reid était comme paralysé, il lui fallut cinq minutes pour comprendre que sa sœur et son frère allait partir, qu'il ne les reverrait peut-être plus. Même si Strauss lui parlait toujours, il se leva pour rattraper les hommes et sa sœur. Il courut jusqu'aux bureaux et là, il vit un des hommes essayer de détacher Bobby du cou de Derek. Ce dernier hésitait entre leur foutre un poing dans la figure ou un poing dans le ventre. Mais même s'il n'admettait pas ça, Hotch lui fit lâcher prise, Bobby se retrouva dans les bras de l'homme en noir. Le petit pleurait à chaudes larmes tendant les bras vers Morgan, criant son nom. Raphaëlle était en retrait avec l'autre homme, elle aussi pleurait silencieusement. Mais le pire fut quand Bobby vit Spencer. Il cria son nom, encore et encore en se débattant mais l'homme le tenait fermement. Ils partirent vers l'ascenseur et Reid resta planté là. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la cabine Bobby cria.

- GRAND FRERE!

Là Spencer réagit, se précipita vers eux mais arriva quand les portes se refermaient sur les visages baignés de larmes des enfants. Il les avait perdus, il les avait abandonnés, il avait rompu toute ses promesses. Il était pire que son père. Une main sur son épaule lui fit tourner la tête. Derek était là et derrière toute l'équipe. Garcia et JJ avaient les larmes aux yeux, Prentiss, Hotch et Rossi avaient un regard de détermination et Derek de soutien. Il n'était pas tout seul, ils allaient régler cette affaire et après il se battrait pour avoir la garde. Il se battrait et il allait gagner.

* * *

_Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre._

Grey's Anatomy

(je sais que je l'ai déjà mise pour mon autre fic mais je trouve qu'elle correspondait bien au chapitre)

* * *

**_J'espère qu'il vous a plu? Bonne nouvelle, j'ai déjà en tête comment elle va finir, ce qui veut dire que la fic aura une fin. C'est une bonne nouvelle non? Merci pour les reviews et a ma béta pour la correction._ **


	11. Chapter 11

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

* * *

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Dur, dur ce chapitre. Mais la fin se met en place tout doucement. Désolée pour l'attente et merci pour les reviews. Je vous adore!**

* * *

Là Spencer réagit et se précipita vers eux mais arriva quand les portes se refermaient sur les visages baignés de larmes des enfants. Il les avait perdus, il les avait abandonnés, il avait trahi toutes ses promesses. Il était pire que son père. Une main sur son épaule lui fit tourner la tête. Derek était là et derrière toute l'équipe. Garcia et JJ avaient les larmes aux yeux, Prentiss, Hotch et Rossi avaient un regard de détermination et Derek de soutien. Il n'était pas tout seul, ils allaient régler cette affaire et après il se battrait pour avoir la garde. Il se battrait et il allait gagner.

- Retour au point de départ

- Ça fait dix fois qu'on revoit tout. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qu'on a loupé.

Toute l'équipe se trouvait dans la salle de briefing, des documents étaient étalés sur la table. Ils avaient revu plusieurs fois les éléments mais c'était clair, il était dans un cul-de-sac. Hotch et Rossi parlaient entre eux, un peu à l'écart, Emily et JJ analysaient les dernières missions faites par Amber et Rachel, les deux hommes eux fouillaient les données volées. Mais personne n'avait eu le déclic, l'entrain et la détermination du début avaient laissé place à la fatigue. Puis soudain l'illumination.

- Kadoc! Cria presque Spencer et tous les autres le regardèrent perplexe.

- Quoi? Fut la première à réagir Emily.

- Amber, avant de tomber inconsciente, m'a dit ce mot. Je l'avais oublié mais…

- Reid qui oublie quelque chose. Se moqua gentiment le métis.

- J'avais d'autres choses à penser. Répliqua le plus jeune en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Relax, tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Demanda-t-il

- Non. Répondit Reid dépité, baissant la tête.

- On devrait peut-être demander à Garcia de faire une recherche dans l'ordinateur d'Amber.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Derek appela Pénélope à partir de son ordinateur et elle apparut.

- Que peut faire la reine du savoir et de la beauté pour vous?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire une recherche dans l'ordinateur d'Amber? Demanda Hotchner qui s'était rapproché après la révélation du plus jeune.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois chercher?

- Kadoc. Répondit Reid devant l'air perdu de la blonde, il rajouta. Ça peut être un dossier, un fichier, n'importe quoi.

- Ok, j'adore quand tu rends les choses simples. Je vais voir et je vous rappelle. Bisous mes poussins.

L'équipe se remit à la recherche d'indices alors que leur génie avait la main dans ses cheveux. Les autres le regardait du coin de l'œil, ils ne l'avaient vu que rarement comme ça. Stressé à l'extrême, ne cachant pas ses émotions, pour être franc ils étaient inquiets pour lui. Hotch, lui demanda de le suivre hors de la salle et l'emmena dans son bureau. Ils s'assirent face à face et Spencer était un peu sceptique.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais?

- Je vais bien. Répondit machinalement Spencer et son chef prit une grande inspiration.

- Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir voir sa famille. D'accepter l'idée qu'ils doivent être loin de soi pour leur sécurité. Expliqua Aaron et Reid fut troublé de voir son supérieur se confier ainsi à lui mais c'est vrai qu'il avait vécu la même chose.

Soudain, il réentendit le coup de feu, l'arrivée à la maison d'Hotch, le corps d'Hayley, son cercueil. Puis l'enterrement de son propre père, tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses demi-frères, Amber dans ses bras. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et nerveusement se tordit les mains.

- Pour être honnête, je ne croyais pas m'attacher à eux aussi vite. Quand tout le monde pensait que je n'en serais pas capable, j'ai juste accepté pour vous prouvez le contraire. Ce n'était pas une décision rationnelle, c'était de la fierté mal-placée.

- C'est pour ça que cela nous a surpris mais tu nous as démontré qu'on avait tord. Répondit-il content d'avoir brisé la coquille. Ce n'est parce que c'était une décision irrationnelle que c'était une mauvaise décision. C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi, c'est plutôt le genre de Morgan. Mais maintenant ces gamins comptent sur toi et nous ferons tout pour t'aider.

- Je le savais déjà. Sourit Reid même si ça faisait du bien.

- Mais je voulais te le dire à voix haute.

- Merci.

- Garcia a du nouveau. Fit JJ en ouvrant la porte.

- On arrive.

Les deux hommes suivirent la blonde et reprirent leur place. Derek lui lança un regard interrogateur et Reid lui répondit avec un mince sourire.

- On t'écoute. Fit Hotch et tout le monde se concentra sur elle.

- Alors j'ai fouillé tous les dossiers cachés ou non, mais aucune trace de quelque chose en rapport avec Kadoc.

Tous furent encore une fois dépités et c'était encore pire pour Reid qui croyait avoir trouvé une piste solide cette fois. La fatigue accumulée commençait à se faire vraiment sentir sur sa façon de penser. Alors qu'il se répétait le mot dans sa tête, il revit une scène qui s'était passée la première semaine avec son frère et sa sœur.

« Reid venait de mettre son frère au lit, il allait sortir de sa chambre quand Bobby l'interpella.

- Spencer!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda ce dernier en se retournant.

- Je veux le prince Kadoc!

- Qui?

- Beh Kadoc. Je veux Kadoc! Cria le petit.

- Tu t'en sors? Demanda Raphaëlle en entrant dans la pièce.

- Non. Admis le génie, sa sœur sourit et prit un livre dans la bibliothèque.

- Tient, c'est ça Kadoc. Dit-elle en lui tendant.

- Un livre? Dit-il en l'examinant, la couverture était rouge et il y avait des inscriptions écrites en jaune or.

- Si on veut.

Il prit le livre et l'ouvrit, il trouva à l'intérieur deux petites marionnettes en chiffon. La première avait une couronne sur la tête, une tunique rouge avec un blason représentant un dragon ainsi qu'une épée. Le deuxième avait deux grandes oreilles, une tunique bleue et un lance-pierre.

- Lui c'est le prince Kadoc et l'autre c'est Codak son fidèle domestique. Présenta-t-elle les personnages. Il est accro à cette histoire et il adore qu'on lui mime avec les personnages.

- Sérieusement? Fit Reid en ayant toujours les marionnettes dans sa main.

- Oui…

- Tu veux bien le faire? Demanda le brun et fixant la jeune fille qui lui sourit.

- Bobby, qui raconte l'histoire? Demanda-t-elle à son petit frère.

- C'est Spencer! Cria joyeusement le petit.

- Bonne chance. Dit-elle en lui mettant une main sur son épaule »

De retour à la réalité, Reid tapa du poing sur la table.

- Je suis stupide!

- Reid, ça va? Demanda Emily

- Kadoc, c'est un livre de Bobby. Il faut que je retourne à la maison. Dit-il avant que quiconque n'aie eu le temps de réagir.

- Je vais avec lui. Fit Derek en prenant sa veste, suivant son ami qui était déjà sorti de la pièce.

Ils arrivèrent très vite à la maison et entrèrent, Derek suivit son ami dans la chambre de son frère. Il trouva facilement le livre dans la bibliothèque. Il l'ouvrit, parcourut les pages mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant.

- Je ne vois rien. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Ça ne doit pas être une coïncidence. Je peux? Demanda Derek, Spencer lui tendit le livre.

- Vas-y.

Derek le feuilleta mais s'attarda sur les marionnettes, plus particulièrement sur celle du prince Kadoc. Il la retourna dans tous les sens et il remarqua la couture mal faite derrière la tête du bonhomme.

- Regarde, on dirait qu'elle a été recousue. Constata-il en tirant les fils mal remis. Je crois qu'on a trouvé ce que le prince cachait. Dit-il en retirant quelque chose de la tête et il la montra à son ami.

- Une clé USB.

- On va bien voir ce que la princesse Garcia va trouver.

Avec un peu plus d'entrain, les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre mais le plus jeune s'arrêta devant la chambre de sa sœur. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi elle était revenue ici en pleine nuit sans lui en parler. Reid s'avança dedans, Derek le laissa faire. Le génie s'assit sur le lit regardant la pièce. Il sentit une planche se dérober sous ses pieds, c'était la cachette de sa sœur. Il souleva la planche mal mise et retrouva la petite boite ouverte, elle était vide. C'était peut-être ça que sa sœur était venue rechercher le jour où elle était partie.

- Ça va? Demanda Derek s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Tes sœurs te cachaient souvent des choses?

- Tout le temps et pourtant j'ai toujours vécu avec elles. Et d'un côté, j'étais content de ne pas savoir leurs secrets.

- Tu penses que j'étais un bon frère?

- Tu as été là pour eux, tu t'inquiètes alors oui je pense que tu es un bon frère. Et tu le seras encore quand on aura réglé cette affaire.

- Merci Derek. Fit Reid posant sa tête contre son épaule.

- De rien petit génie et quand tout ça sera fini, faudra qu'on parle.

- Quand ce sera fini, je dormirai pendant une semaine. Dit doucement Spencer avec les yeux fermés.

- C'est envisageable. Murmura Derek si bas que Reid crut l'avoir imaginé.

Finalement ils retournèrent aux bureaux et se dirigèrent de suite chez l'informaticienne. Elle glissa la clé et fit une grimace.

- Quoi? Demanda Reid, les deux hommes étaient derrière l'informaticienne mais aucun des deux ne comprenait se qui se passait sur l'écran.

- Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir.

- Ne me dis pas qu'une simple clé résiste à ma princesse.

- Cela ne dépend pas de moi, il faut une deuxième clé. Se vexa la dite princesse. Je pourrais ouvrir les fichiers mais si je n'ai pas l'autre, ils s'autodétruiront avant que j'ai eu le temps de les lire.

- Donc on recherche une autre clé. Soupira Spencer.

- Oui, on n'a pas avancé d'un iota.

Rien n'allait et la patience de Derek commençait à diminuer. Il se demandait comment Spencer faisait pour rester aussi calme. Si c'était ses sœurs dont il était question, il ne pourrait pas rester assis à réfléchir. Mais il savait que son ami bouillonnait à sa façon, son cerveau était surement en ébullition.

- Attend une minute, est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer les images des caméras quand Raphaëlle était ici. Demanda Reid et Morgan sourit.

- Oui mais pourquoi?

- S'il te plait.

- Ok voyons ça. Fit-elle en pianotant sur son ordinateur, ils virent bientôt les images défiler.

- Remonte encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de l'ascenseur. Voilà là. Dit-il en pointant l'écran alors que sa sœur sortait escortée par un homme. Tu peux faire un zoom sur son collier.

- Mais c'est…. S'étonna la blonde en faisant de grands yeux, le collier était en réalité une clé USB déguisée, la même que celle dans la marionnette.

- Oui, je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le coup. Dit-il se remémorant Raphaëlle jouant avec son collier dans le bureau de Strauss.

- Donc chacun des enfants avaient une partie du code sans même le savoir. Résuma Derek.

- Et maintenant? Demanda Garcia en se tournant vers ses deux héros.

- Il faut récupérer cette clé.

Reid reprit la clé usb et partit avec Derek pour aller informer le reste de l'équipe. Ils se séparèrent parce que le plus jeune devait passer aux toilettes. Il fit ce qu'il devait faire puis quand il se lavait les mains un homme vint se placer à côté de lui. Il n'y fit pas attention mais tout d'un coup, l'homme le bouscula, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Spencer surpris, attrapa les poignets de l'homme alors que ce dernier le soulevait du sol. L'homme avait la même taille que Derek et la même force, il était blanc avec les cheveux noirs coupés courts avec des yeux bruns, il portait un costume.

- Si tu cries, ta sœur et ton frère sont morts.

- Comment? Essaya de parler le génie mais l'homme le cogna plus fort contre le mur.

- Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes. Je sais que tu as la clé et moi j'ai tes frangins alors voilà, tu vas venir avec moi. Tu me donnes la clé et ils repartent avec toi. D'accord?

- Oui. Répondit-il de toute façon, il n'avait pas dix milles solutions.

- Très bien, alors je pars devant, je t'attends devant ta voiture, tu as cinq minutes et si tu t'avises de prévenir quelqu'un, ils sont morts. Suis-je assez clair?

- Très.

- À la bonne heure. Dit-il en le relâchant remettant son col avec un sourire sadique.

Reid le regarda sortir, machinalement il mit sa main dans sa poche sentant la clé là. L'homme ne savait surement pas qu'il l'avait sur lui. Pourtant il avait beaucoup d'informations. L'envie d'aller prévenir son équipe le tiraillait mais sa marge de manœuvre était trop courte. L'homme avait surement un informateur dans la boite. Il ne devait pas risquer la vie de ses frères, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que contenaient ces clés mais rien ne valait deux vies. Déterminé, il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, il fit ça rapidement sans que personne ne l'arrête. Il retrouva l'homme en noir assis sur le capot de sa voiture. Quand il s'arrêta devant lui, l'homme lui présenta un sac en plastique.

- Téléphone, arme, plaque sans discussion.

Tout doucement Reid déposa le tout dans le sac, l'homme le referma et le balança dans la poubelle la plus proche. Puis il prit la clé de la voiture et s'installa côté conducteur. Pendant tout le trajet, Reid analysa et retint le chemin finalement au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent devant un entrepôt.

Au BAU.

- Aucune trace de Reid. S'énerva Derek en entrant dans la salle de briefing où restaient seulement Hotch et Rossi.

- Tu es sûr qu'il est allé aux toilettes? Demanda son patron.

- Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait menti.

- Mauvaise nouvelle, on a retrouvé son portable sa plaque ainsi que son téléphone dans une poubelle du parking ainsi que le GPS de sa voiture comme Garcia nous l'avait dit. Fit Emily en arrivant suivit de JJ.

- Attendez de voir ça. Dit la concernée en arrivant son ordinateur portable à la main.

Garcia posa son bébé et démarra la vidéo de surveillance, ils virent Reid entrer dans les toilettes puis un homme peu de temps après.

- Mais je l'ai déjà vu. Commenta la brune.

- Prentiss? Questionna Aaron.

- Au cimetière, à l'enterrement du père de Reid, c'était l'homme qui se tenait en retrait.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui certaine.

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe après? Demanda Rossi et Garcia remit la vidéo en marche en la commentant.

- L'homme ressort puis Reid.

- Vous avez vu sa tête. S'étonna JJ en voyant l'air sérieux de son ami.

- Il s'est surement passé quelque chose. Constata Morgan.

- Ils sont tous les deux descendus au parking mais les caméras-vidéo sont en réparation.

- La question est : où sont-ils partis? Constata David en regardant Aaron.

- Garcia, fais une recherche sur ce type.

- Hotch, Spencer n'aurait jamais donné des informations confidentielles. Dit Derek protégeant son ami mais son supérieur garda son air sombre.

- Sauf si c'est pour une bonne raison. Répondit-il et le métis comprit.

- Et ils en a deux. Soupira-t-il en ayant la boule au ventre en pensant à son ami, seul sans son arme.

- Mais ils sont en sécurité. Essaya de se rassurer Pénélope.

Hotch ne répondit pas et continua de fixer l'image où son agent entrait dans l'ascenseur avec cet air déterminé. Strauss doutait déjà de la fiabilité de Reid, croyant même que c'était ce dernier qui avait revendu des informations après la mort de sa belle-mère. Lui l'avait défendu, démentant tout mais si Spencer faisait cette bêtise même pour sauver sa famille, s'il s'en tirait vivant, il serait quand même foutu. Et ça, il en était sûr, cet homme le savait.

* * *

_**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas, à chaque problème sa solution... et s'il n'y a pas de solution, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. 15 ans et demi**_

* * *

**Pas mon meilleur chapitre, je suis autant crevé que les agents, c'est vous dire. Alors bonne nuit les gens et on se revoit au prochaine chapitre. En attendant si vous avez du temps Review!**


	12. Cadeau

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Quitte à me faire tuer autant le faire maintenant. Non je rigole enfin j'espère. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Mais pour fêter mes cent reviews je vous aies offert un petit cadeau, enfin je crois. C'est une vidéo qui doit normalement présenter cette fic, sauf que je l'ai faites moi-même et que elle est loin d'être parfaite. En tout cas merci aux reviewers anonymes ou connu et aussi aux flemmards qui lisent ma fic sans laisser de commentaire. Si vous voulez voir la vidéo allez sur youtube et après le / watch?v=n_zNFVmOPMU&feature=**

**Ou taper Esprit criminel fanfic et logiquement c'est la première sous le pseudo Mika01222.**

**Je poste le nouveau chapitre cette semaine enfin normalement. Gros bisous.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

**Salut, je vous l'avais dit voici le nouveau chapitre. Je l'aime bien, il est spécial mais je l'aime bien... A vous de voir et on se retrouve à la fin.**

* * *

POV Spencer

Il fait froid, je suis si lourd. Je sens des bras qui me prennent, on me sert contre un corps chaud. J'entends des voix, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, je souris faiblement en reconnaissant Derek. Il me parle mais je suis si fatigué.

- Spencer, ne me laisse pas. Ne ferme pas les yeux. Où est cette putain d'ambulance?

10 heures plus tôt

Spencer se trouvait dans une voiture à l'entrepôt, il avait changé de véhicule et on lui avait mis une cagoule sur la tête. Malgré ça, il essayait de calculer le temps qui s'écoulait, seulement cela dura longtemps. Mais finalement la voiture s'arrêta et on le fit sortir, il frissonna en sentant quelque chose de froid sur ses mains. Ce n'était pas de la pluie, quand il marcha, il comprit que c'était de la neige. Il avança maladroitement toujours aveuglé, la neige craquant sous ses pas. Il sentit qu'ils entraient dans une maison, ils marchèrent encore sur un sol en bois certainement. Ensuite on le poussa violement en avant, il tomba à genoux et entendit une porte claquer derrière lui. Il enleva la cagoule et se releva brusquement. Il tourna sur lui-même, comprenant qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre, il l'analysa en vitesse. Toute la pièce sentait la poussière, il y avait un lit miteux prêt à s'effondrer, le parquet n'avait pas non plus l'air en grande forme, les fenêtres étaient condamnées à l'aide de planches de bois. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais bien sûr elle était fermée, il shoota dedans pour la forme avant de se passer les mains dans les cheveux. Il espérait vraiment que Raphaëlle et Bobby étaient en vie.

- Rapha. Murmura Bobby.

Les deux enfants étaient assis contre un mur dans une cave. Une petite lucarne laissait passer un peu de lumière mais également le froid qui se glissait par le carreau brisé. Les deux enfants n'étaient pas habillés pour une telle température. Raphaëlle regarda son frère.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle gentiment essayant de réfréner ses propres larmes.

- J'ai froid.

- Tiens, prends ma veste. Dit-elle en l'enlevant et la posant sur son frère.

- Spencer, il va venir nous chercher hein? Demanda le plus jeune plein d'espoir.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Répondit Raphaëlle et passant une main dans les cheveux de son frère. Dors un peu.

Alors que son petit frère se couchait sur ses jambes, elle remit convenablement sa veste pour ne pas qu'il ait froid. Machinalement, elle prit son collier entre ses mains, tout ça était de sa faute. Si elle n'était pas partie en pleine nuit pour aller le chercher, elle ne serait pas dans cette cave. Et le pire était qu'elle avait embarqué son frère dans cette affaire. Elle n'était même pas sûre que Spencer vienne. Elle entendit une porte claquer à l'étage. Elle mit une main sur l'épaule de son frère qui s'était endormi, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle pria en fermant les yeux pour que son grand frère vienne…la porte s'ouvrit… et qu'il vienne vite.

Derek avait pris sa décision, il savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences mais il n'avait pas le choix. Strauss ne les suivait plus, Spencer avait disparu, il devait le retrouver. Il avait prit son arme et était entrain d'enfiler sa veste quand une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien l'arrêta.

- Où vas-tu?

- Emily, je n'ai pas envie de te mentir. Répondit Morgan toujours de dos, une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner.

- Alors ne le fais pas. Fit Emily, elle n'aimait pas voir son meilleur ami comme ça. Aie confiance en moi, en nous tous. On veut tous retrouver Reid et les deux petits. Et tu n'iras pas plus vite en cherchant seul.

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se profiler entre collègue.

- C'est une amie qui te parle, pas la profileuse, nous allons le retrouver.

- Et si tu avais tort ? Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la brune.

- Morgan, je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais que se passe-t-il entre vous? Questionna-t-elle et le métis soupira en passant une main sur son crâne.

- Je n'en sais rien mais je dois le retrouver pour le savoir.

- Promets-moi que quand on l'aura retrouvé, tu lui parleras.

- Promis.

- On a une piste. Cria JJ

Reid s'était quand même assis sur le lit mais dés qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se leva. Un homme entra, suivi par celui qui l'avait enlevé. Le premier, un type grand brun à l'allure arrogante, rigola.

- Ne vous levez pas pour moi agent Reid.

- Où sont-ils? Demanda le génie essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler

- Ils vont bien, pour l'instant, mais je pense qu'une petite mise au point est nécessaire pour que vous compreniez tout. Je m'appelle Christopher et je tiens à vous dire que nous sommes presque de la même famille. Fit l'homme et Spencer comprit clairement que c'était un suspect comme un autre, qu'il n'avait qu'à faire son profil, premièrement il était clairement imbu de lui-même et trop sûr de lui, cela pourrait être utile.

- Il va falloir être plus clair.

- Ma sœur, voyez-vous s'est mariée avec votre père. Nous sommes très famille chez nous, nous avions une entreprise familiale et ma chère sœur a décidé de tout plaquer pour aller vivre avec votre bon à rien de père. Il m'a fallu du temps pour la retrouver, beaucoup trop de temps. Elle avait entre-temps pondu deux marmots. Mais elle avait également trouvé un job, pour falsifier des données, ma sœur a toujours été la meilleure jusqu'au point d'entrer à la CIA. Il m'a juste fallu menacer un peu sa famille et pouf, elle m'a donné toutes les informations qu'il me fallait. Et puis avant de me donner les dernières informations qui devaient clore notre marché, elle s'est tuée.

- Vous l'avez tuée.

- Je pensais que vous étiez un génie, pour quelle raison l'aurais-je tuée alors qu'elle allait me donner les informations de son plein gré. Mais bon tout s'arrange n'est-ce pas docteur Reid.

- Et les grands-parents qui sont venus chercher les enfants?

- Des gens que j'ai payés, chaque personne a un prix. Il suffit de le trouver. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, passons aux affaires.

- Je veux voir Raphaëlle et Bobby.

- Mais bien sûr suivez-moi.

L'homme sortit, son homme de main saisit Spencer par le bras et l'emmena à la suite. Ils arrivèrent dans un hall et là se trouvaient ses demi-frères encadrés eux aussi par deux hommes. Dés que les deux petits le virent, ils coururent dans ses bras.

- Quelle scène émouvante. Maintenant les données, tout de suite. Fit Christopher, beaucoup moins amicalement.

Reid évalua la situation, quatre hommes armés contre deux enfants et lui. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il l'avait amené ici au lieu de le tuer tout de suite et de prendre la clé sur son corps. Peut-être pensait-il que Rachel avait mis un mot de passe que seuls ses enfants pourraient décoder. Ce type n'était pas bête, il avait dû tout calculer bien avant. Mais Spencer n'était pas un génie pour rien.

- Les données ! Répéta-t-il alors que ses hommes de mains se rapprochaient d'eux.

Le génie mit une main dans sa poche et en ressortit la clé USB. Christopher sourit en tendant la main, Spencer lui donna attendant la suite resserrant la prise sur ses frères.

- La porte est derrière vous. Fit simplement leur ravisseur, le brun fut déstabilisé.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vous ai dit que vous pouviez partir. Dit-il reprenant sa voix mielleuse du début.

- Vous nous donnez une voiture. Essaya Reid.

- Ma générosité n'ira pas jusque là.

- Mais il neige. S'insurgea Raphaëlle et son oncle rigola alors que Reid mettait sa veste sur son frère et rendait la sienne à sa sœur.

- Vous préférez que mes hommes vous raccompagnent?

- Non. Répondit simplement Spencer.

- Bien, ah oui, une petite chose, dans ma famille nous adorons la chasse.

Reid prit Bobby dans ses bras et sortit de la maison ayant peur de comprendre. Cet homme était joueur, un autre aspect à ajouter à son profil.

Il neigeait fort maintenant, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il pouvait partir vers la route ou vers le bois qui semblait encadré la vieille maison. Quand le malade comprendrait que toutes les données n'étaient pas présentes, il deviendrait fou. Enfin plus fou qu'il n'était déjà.

- Raphaëlle, il va falloir courir.

- Mais vers où ?

- Dans les bois, le plus vite possible.

- Ai peur. Fit Bobby d'une toute petite voix, son frère sentait qu'il avait surement de la fièvre mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser.

- Ça va aller. Le rassura-t-il en raffermissant sa prise.

Les deux se mirent à courir, Reid avait dû mal avec sa charge en plus mais pourtant il garda le rythme. Jusqu'à ce que Raphaëlle tombe, Reid s'arrêta, se retourna vers sa sœur qui s'était assise.

- Il faut continuer !

- Je n'en peux vraiment plus. Dit-elle essoufflée, ses baskets étaient trempées. On peut faire une pause ?

- Non, si on s'arrête, ils vont nous rattraper ou …

- Spencer. Fit-elle soudain terrifiée en pointant quelque chose derrière son frère.

- Quoi ?

Il tourna la tête dans la direction que Raphaëlle montrait. On distinguait à travers les flocons, des silhouettes qui se rapprochaient.

- Raphaëlle, on court!

Il reprit son frère qu'il avait posé et se remit à courir, ils entendirent deux coups de feu mais continuèrent à foncer. Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent devant un lac gelé, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Spencer déposa son frère et se mit à genoux devant lui.

- Il va falloir courir, vous êtes plus légers que moi.

- Ne nous laisse-pas. Dit Bobby s'accrochant à son frère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura Reid puis il se releva et se tourna vers sa sœur. Ça va aller, je te le promets. Dit-il en déposant un bisou sur sa tête puis il vit le collier. Donne-moi ton collier.

Elle lui donna, se mordit la lèvre et commença à avancer avec son frère. Reid serra plus fort la chaine dans sa main alors que Christopher et ses sbires s'approchaient, leurs fusils de chasse à la main. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps, même si toutes les statistiques qu'il connaissait, prouvaient que lui et ses demi-frères n'avaient aucune chance.

- Docteur, ce que vous avez fait n'est pas très gentil. J'espère au moins pour vous que vous avez la deuxième partie.

- Vous tueriez vos neveux ?

- J'ai bien tué mes parents. Rit-il puis il arrêta net. Maintenant donnez-moi l'autre partie.

- Venez le chercher. Fit le génie avec un sourire.

- Monsieur ? Firent les autres hommes pointant leurs fusils sur Reid.

- Non pas maintenant. Répondit leur chef.

Christopher s'avança alors que Spencer reculait en même temps. Ils se retrouvèrent vite plus loin que la rive, finalement alors que la glace commençait à faire un bruit menaçant. Spencer s'arrêta se laissant rejoindre par l'autre homme. Ce dernier tendit la main.

- Fini de jouer.

- Exact. Echec et mat.

Sur ces mots, Reid sauta et en atterrissant, sous leur poids, la glace se fendit. Les deux hommes tombèrent dans l'eau glaciale. C'était une douleur horrible comme si des milliers d'aiguilles se plantaient dans son corps. Si froid que ça en devenait brulant. Reid réussit à remonter à la surface mais n'avait pas la force de se sortir de l'eau. Il resta appuyé contre le bord du trou. Il sentit deux mains le sortir de l'eau.

- Derek, ralentis.

Pour seule réponse le profiler fusilla du regard la brune. Garcia était vraiment la meilleure, elle avait mit un virus-traceur sur la clé que Spencer avait. Elle avait mis un peu de temps pour l'activer mais maintenant toute l'équipe se dirigeait vers l'endroit où la clé se trouvait. Il espérait seulement que son petit génie soit toujours avec la clé. C'est pourquoi il roulait comme un malade sur la neige avec une Emily qui s'accrochait à ses côtés. Le reste de l'équipe se trouvait dans une autre voiture mais avait vite été semé.

Après un virage il dut freiner à bloc manquant même de se retourner. Devant eux se trouvaient Raphaëlle et Bobby. Derek sortit et alla voir les enfants apparemment sous le choc.

- Où est Spencer ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule et la jeune fille commença à pleurer.

- Il est resté là-bas sur le lac. Dit-elle en montrant le chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

- Emily, tu t'occupes d'eux. Dit-il en sortant son arme.

- Derek, n'y va pas tout seul !

Mais c'était trop tard, déjà l'agent courait dans la direction indiquée par la jeune fille. Il arriva au lac mais dut faire le tour car sous son poids il était presque certain que la glace cèderait. Il arrivait presque de l'autre côté quand il vit l'échange entre son ami et un autre homme. Il vit le visage déterminé de Reid, il le vit sauter et tomber dans l'eau. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, il redémarra quand il vit le génie ressortir la tête. Sans plus réfléchir le métis courut sans se préoccuper de la glace et un ange veillait surement sur eux car elle ne céda pas. Morgan réussit même à ramener le plus jeune à la rive. Il vit brièvement Hotch et Emily menotter deux hommes alors qu'un troisième gisait sur le sol. Il remarqua les deux enfants emmitouflés dans des couvertures, Bobby dans les bras de JJ et Raphaëlle devant Rossi qui avait deux mains sur ses épaules. Derek enleva sa veste, son tee-shirt pour pouvoir tenir Reid contre lui pour lui procurer le plus de chaleur. Le génie ouvre doucement les yeux et sourit faiblement avant de sombrer de nouveau.

- Spencer, ne me laisse pas. Ne ferme pas les yeux. Où est cette putain d'ambulance?

* * *

_Quand je me suis senti tombé ce soir j'ai eu peur. J'étais même terrifié. C'est à toi que je pensais. À ce moment-là, je me suis juré que si je réussissais à me relever, je viendrais te voir, et je te dirais que j'ai besoin de toi, et que je veux être avec toi, et que rien d'autre n'a d'importance._

_Les frères Scott,_

* * *

**Il a une mise en page un peu différente, certain diront un peu décousu mais c'était le but. On aime où on aime pas en tout cas ça change. Petit point aussi, peut-être que ceux qui y font attention, on put remarquer que les citations étaient beaucoup tirés des frères Scott et bien contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je n'ai regarder que quelque épisodes. Mais je dois dire qu'il y a beaucoup de belles phrases (tout le monde s'en fiche mais je voulais le dire et à 23h23 mes mains écrivent des choses que mon cerveau ne leur dit pas). Sur ce merci à tout les reviewers et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain c'est pour le ...;**


	14. Chapter 14

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

* * *

**Bonjour, je poste ce chapitre rapidement pour me faire pardonner. De quoi me direz-vous et bien j'ai vexé Magnum92 et j'adore ses commentaires donc pour me faire pardonner je poste en avance et avec un chapitre légèrement plus grand. Je plaisante bien sûr, j'ai juste eu plus de temps et d'inpiration et je dois dire que j'adore ce chapitre. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. **

* * *

- Rouge!

- Et les murs, ils sont de quels couleurs?

- Bleu!

Spencer ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il avait reconnu la voix de son demi-frère et celle de Derek.

- Il se réveille. Fit Raphaëlle en se levant du fauteuil où elle lisait un livre, Reid tourna sa tête vers elle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se mettre assis.

- Doucement p'tit génie. Dit Morgan en venant l'aider.

- Où on est? Demanda le malade s'installant confortablement alors que son ami mettait son oreiller comme il faut.

- À l'hôpital.

- Vous allez bien? Demanda-t-il à sa sœur et son frère.

- On va bien. Fit la jeune fille en tenant son petit frère par les épaules, tous les deux debout à côté du lit.

- Mais toi on était à deux doigts de te perdre. Ajouta Derek et le génie se tourna vers lui de l'autre côté du lit.

- C'est toi qui m'as sorti de l'eau?

- Oui, la prochaine fois que tu veux prendre un bain dans un lac, assure toi qu'il n'est pas gelé. Plaisanta le plus vieux et Reid sourit légèrement.

- Depuis quand suis-je là?

- Deux jours que tu dors.

- Mais et … Commença-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers ses frères.

- On a été chez Derek. Répondit Raphaëlle devançant sa question.

- Et même que Derek, il a une télévision géante et on a regardé Mickey et même que Derek il sait pas danser la "Mickey danse". Expliqua tout excité le plus jeune.

- Et si on allait chercher des bonbons au distributeur. Fit quelqu'un que Spencer n'avait pas remarqué, il regarda derrière Morgan.

- Oh Garcia, je ne t'avais pas vu. Dit-il alors que cette dernière s'avançait.

- Je te pardonne pour cette fois. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Les deux enfants suivirent la blonde dehors, même si c'était clair que cela les dérangeait de le laisser. Et même Reid eut un pincement au cœur, en les voyant partir. Cela lui rappelait trop la scène de l'ascenseur même s'il savait que là, ils reviendraient. Quand ils eurent franchi la porte, Derek se tourna vers son ami.

- Ils ont vraiment eu peur pour toi.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- On t'a retrouvé grâce à la clé, Garcia avait introduit un virus qui l'a localisé. On a trouvé les enfants sur le chemin, ils nous ont dit où tu étais. Je t'ai vu tomber dans l'eau, je t'ai sorti de là pendant que le reste de l'équipe s'occupait des autres. Ils ont tout avoué.

- Et Christopher? Demanda-t-il en triturant les draps.

- On n'a pas retrouvé son corps mais il n'avait aucune chance.

- Merci de t'être occupé d'eux.

- Pas de problème. Répondit le métis et un silence gêné s'installa. Reid j'aurais voulu parler de quelque chose avec toi.

- Je t'écoute.

- On a plein de bonbons! Cria Bobby revenant en défonçant presque la porte.

- Bobby doucement. Moralisa sa grande sœur avec un grand sourire, apparemment il n'avait gardé aucune séquelle.

- L'infirmière vient de me prévenir qu'il va falloir le laisser. Fit Garcia et les deux enfants se rapprochèrent de leur frère.

- Moi je veux rester avec Spencer.

- Je sortirai bientôt. Répondit le blessé en passant une main dans les cheveux de son frère.

- Promis? Fit le plus jeune les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Promis. Derek pour ce que tu voulais me dire?

- Plus tard, repose-toi.

Derek, Pénélope et Bobby sortirent mais Raphaëlle leur demanda deux minutes. Elle semblait gênée, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en regardant ses pieds. Spencer se doutait de ce dont elle voulait parler et décida de l'aider.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Raphaëlle?

- Je… Commença-t-elle avant de s'effondrer en pleurs. Je suis tellement désolée.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai été stupide, stupide. Répéta-t-elle en colère contre elle-même.

- Tu as été très courageuse.

- Non, je n'aurais pas du partir pour aller chercher ce collier. Mais maman m'avait dit de ne jamais m'en séparer. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute.

- Ne dis pas ça. Ta maman était quelqu'un de bien.

- J'ai manqué de vous faire tuer toi et Bobby. Dit-elle en se calmant légèrement.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

- J'ai eu si peur Spencer. Finit la jeune fille en se jetant dans les bras de son frère qui lui frotta légèrement le dos.

- C'est fini maintenant. Je te promets qu'il ne vous arrivera plus jamais rien.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de nous? Demanda-t-elle le relâchant, s'essuyant les yeux.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'en sais rien. Répondit-il mais devant l'air dépité de sa sœur, il rajouta. Mais je vais tout faire pour pouvoir vous reprendre avec moi.

- Ce serait super.

- Maintenant, va retrouver ton frère avant qu'il ne s'inquiète.

- Merci d'être venu nous chercher.

Elle sortit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Il souffla et se renfonça dans son oreiller, il avait survécu. C'était un miracle. Et il avait apprit tellement de choses mais maintenant les données étaient au fond du lac. Il ne voulait pas que Raphaëlle et Bobby apprennent que leur mère avait donné des informations compromettantes. Il voulait qu'ils gardent une bonne image de leur mère. Il ferait tout pour cela. Il remarqua également qu'il acceptait mieux les contacts physiques, enfin ceux venant de sa sœur et son frère. Et peut-être de Morgan aussi. Reid se demandait encore ce que le métis voulait lui dire.

Reid était dans le bureau de Strauss en compagnie de cette dernière, de Hotch et du directeur de la CIA. Spencer avait fait le compte rendu de ce qui s'était passé. Le directeur, un homme d'un certain âge bedonnant, presque chauve en costard se tenait de dos, regardant par la fenêtre. A la fin du récit, il se retourna.

- Bien, je crois que cette affaire malheureuse peut-être considérée comme classée.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur, je ne pense pas. Répondit Spencer d'un ton calme mais ferme, il sentit presque Hotchner se tendre à côté de lui.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Vous avez parlé de nos erreurs. Vous avez douté de moi, enlevé ma sœur et mon frère de ma tutelle en les mettant sous la garde d'étrangers. Sans compter, l'accident de mon père et de ma belle-mère qui reste suspect. Énonça-t-il, Strauss avait baissé la tête vers ses mains jointes devant elle.

- Et que voulez-vous? Demanda le directeur.

- Je veux la garde de mes frères.

- Très bien… Commença-t-il mais Reid le coupa.

- Et également le blanchiment du dossier de ma belle-mère.

- Je ne peux pas. Se figea l'homme devenant rouge.

- Vu que les dernières données se trouvent dans un lac gelé, vous n'avez aucune preuve qu'elle était réellement une taupe. Dit Spencer et l'autre sembla réfléchir.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette affaire. Laissa-t-il tomber et le génie sourit.

- Moi non plus monsieur.

- Rentrez donc.

- Bonne journée. Rajouta le plus jeune en sortant, il fut bien vite rattraper par Aaron.

- C'était quoi ça? Demanda son supérieur alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher.

- Si vous voulez me reprochez d'avoir été trop franc ou manipulateur à votre guise mais je ne regrette pas.

- J'étais venu pour le faire à ta place mais je vois que tu as bien grandi. Dit Hotch mettant une main sur son épaule, le concerné lui lança un regard noir et Aaron enleva sa main comme brulé. Ne te vexe pas Reid mais pour l'équipe tu as toujours été le petit benjamin de la famille.

- J'ai bien fait? Demanda Spencer après un moment, comme un enfant qui demande l'approbation de ses parents, son supérieur sourit.

- Tu as été parfait. Allez va annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Dés qu'il entra dans la salle de briefing, il fut happé par un boulet de canon dans ses jambes. Il abaissa la tête pour tomber sur deux yeux bruns craquant.

- On reste avec toi? De toute façon moi je reste avec toi. Je pars plus.

- Oui c'est fait, vous restez tous les deux avec moi. Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai? Demanda Raphaëlle qui était restée avec le reste de l'équipe à la table.

- Oui et si on allait rechercher vos affaires chez Derek et qu'on rentrait à la maison?

- Oui! Cria Bobby

- Ça te dérange si on y va maintenant? Demanda Spencer en se tournant vers Derek tout près de sa sœur.

- Non pas du tout. Répondit-il en se levant suivi part Raphaëlle.

- Pas de bêtise les gars. Dit Pénélope avant qu'ils ne sortent.

- Et n'oublie pas ce dont on a parlé. Rajouta Emily.

Les quatre se rendirent donc chez Morgan, les enfants allèrent dans la chambre prêtée par le métis pendant que les deux hommes restèrent dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Emily tout à l'heure? Demanda Spencer et Derek fut gêné, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

- Euh oui…

- Ça ne va pas? Demanda le génie cherchant le regard de son ami qui l'évitait.

- Ce n'est pas facile.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- Bon je vais faire ça autrement. Dit-il en sortant son portefeuille sous le regard septique du génie, il en sortit une carte et la tendit à son ami. C'est la carte que tu aurais du jouer, le soir où tout à commencer.

Spencer la prit et la lut "Embrasser son voisin de gauche sur la bouche". Tout de suite il se rappela de la disposition de la pièce, du jeu, de son voisin.

- Si tu te souviens j'étais… Commença Morgan vu que Spencer ne réagissait pas.

- Je me souviens mais je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

- Bon d'accord, si tu avais eu la carte, qu'aurais-tu fait?

- On avait bu. Essaya Reid mal-à-l'aise à son tour se tortillant d'une jambe à l'autre.

- Ok et si tu l'avais là maintenant? Rajouta Derek qui lui avait plus confiance.

- Je…

Voyant que Reid ne ferait jamais le premier pas, il se jeta à l'eau.

- Moi, je sais. Dit-il en s'avançant vers son ami, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et le plus jeune sembla figé.

Le temps semblait arrêté, Spencer devait avouer que c'était très agréable mais son cerveau lui disait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Mais il décida de le faire taire pour une fois et de se laisser aller.

- Spencer et Derek, ils sont namoureux! Chantonna Bobby à leur droite et les deux hommes se séparèrent. Spenser et Derek ils sont namoureux!

- C'est vrai? Demanda Raphaëlle en entrant également dans la pièce.

- Euh Rapha. Fit Reid gêné pendant que Derek attendait sa réaction.

- C'est cool mais alors on fait quand même nos valises? Demanda la jeune fille en haussant les épaules les hommes soufflèrent alors que Bobby s'arrêta enfin de chantonner.

- Ne m'en veux pas Derek mais j'ai besoin de remettre mes idées en place. Répondit le génie se tournant vers son ami.

- J'ai été un peu brusque. Constata-t-il en passant une main sur sa tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas toi, mais trop de choses ont changées en quelques mois. J'ai juste besoin de faire le point.

- D'accord et si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.

- Merci. Vous venez…

Les deux enfants embrassèrent Derek alors que Reid ne lui fit qu'un signe de la main.

Ils rentrèrent finalement dans la maison familiale. Alors que les enfants reprenaient possession des lieux, Reid alla dans le salon. C'était fou, le nombre de choses qui s'était passées pour arriver au point de départ. Enfin pas vraiment au point de départ, sa relation avec ses frères et Derek avait complètement changée. Il toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il avait aimé ce baiser même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience pour comparer. Il aimait beaucoup Derek et il sentait que ses sentiments étaient passés de "je t'aime comme un frère" à "je t'aime tout court". Mais toutes les conséquences qui allaient en découler, si jamais ça ne marchait pas ou si ça marchait. Il continuait à se dire que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais y avait-il vraiment un bon moment? Il avait failli mourir sans avoir connu l'amour et il avait été sauvé par cet homme justement qui l'attirait.

- Tu devrais aller le retrouver. Fit Raphaëlle derrière lui et il se retourna, sa sœur était appuyée contre le mur.

- Qui?

- Ou au moins l'appeler. Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu crois?

- Moi si un mec aussi canon et gentil me draguait. Continua-t-elle.

- Justement il pourrait avoir n'importe qui et il préfère les femmes.

- Ça se voit qu'il tient à toi, il a le même regard que papa avait avec maman. Expliqua Raphaëlle, le regard soudain nostalgique. Et quand il t'a sorti de l'eau, il avait l'air vraiment paniqué. Et apparemment il n'a rien contre les hommes, vu comment il t'a embrassé.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais rien vu.

- Je dis ça mais je ne dis rien.

Il sourit en voyant sa sœur sortir de la pièce, elle avait raison. Il prit son téléphone et appela Morgan mais personne ne répondit. Il soupira et rangea son portable alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna. Il alla ouvrir et tomba sur le concerné avec quatre boîtes de pizza.

- Je me suis dit que tu n'allais pas avoir envie de faire à diner. Commença-t-il avant d'ajouter plus rapidement. Et je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement.

- Tu regrettes?

- La vérité? Demanda Morgan, Reid hocha la tête. Non

- Et pour les conséquences?

- Hotch m'a parlé et m'a dit que si jamais ça interférait dans notre boulot, un de nous deux devrait partir.

- Comment sait-il? S'inquiéta le génie

- Apparemment cela se voit. Répondit simplement Morgan en haussant les épaules.

- J'ai peur…

- Moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser ma chance passer. Je tiens beaucoup à toi.

- Pizza! Cria Bobby, les hommes se regardèrent et sourirent, cela devenait une habitude que le petit interrompe les moments gênants.

- Rebonjour p'tit monstre

- Je suis pas un petit monstre. Et pis Raphaëlle elle voulait pas me laisser descendre parce qu'elle disait que vous deviez parler. Mais moi et beh j'ai faim.

- Alors allons manger.

- Je prends les pizzas. Dit Raphaëlle en prenant les boites faisant un clin d'œil au métis.

- J'ai pensé à toi, j'ai demandé sans olive.

- Et moi? Demanda Bobby alors que tout le monde s'avançait vers la cuisine.

- Une petite pizza jambon.

- Oui!

- Derek. Interpella Reid et l'intéressé s'arrêta.

- Quoi? Fit-il en se retournant et des lèvres vinrent se coller aux siennes timidement.

- Le deuxième est toujours meilleur. Constata Morgan un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et le troisième?

- On verra plus tard. Maintenant allons-y avant que ton frère ait mangé toute ma pizza.

Après le repas, les plus jeunes allèrent au lit.

- Ça te dérange si je dors ici? Je suis trop crevé que pour reprendre la route.

Spencer rougit de malaise car il n'était pas encore prêt à partager son lit.

- Tu peux dormir dans la chambre, je dormirais sur le canapé. Fit le plus jeune.

- Pas la peine, je peux dormir ici.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui. Dit-il en se rapprochant du génie en le saisissant par les hanches avant de l'embrasser, Spencer répondant les yeux fermés. Sans aucun doute mon préféré. Bonne nuit. Finit-il en remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille de Reid.

- Toi aussi.

Spencer monta les escaliers, passa voir si tout le monde dormait avant d'aller dans la chambre. Il laissa la porte ouverte n'aimant pas vraiment être enfermé. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps.

Morgan ne dormait pas, cela faisait une heure que Reid était monté dormir mais lui n'y arrivait pas. Il avait enfin franchi le cap, il lui avait parlé et même plus. Il avait tellement été déçu quand son ami l'avait repoussé et il avait eu peur de perdre leur amitié. Mais quand il l'avait embrassé la deuxième fois, c'était magique. Il avait eu bon nombre de filles mais aucune ne lui avait fait ressentir ça. Et peut-être que ce qu'il recherchait chez les femmes, c'était finalement les hommes qui pourraient lui donner. Non pas les hommes, seulement Reid. Il ne voulait que lui. Cela le fit sourire, il devrait penser à téléphoner à Prentiss.

Alors qu'il était couché dans le canapé, les bras derrière la tête, il entendit un bruit à l'étage. Ou plutôt un gémissement. Il se leva, monta doucement à l'étage et il se rendit compte que ça venait de la chambre de Reid. Et il s'aperçu également qu'il n'avait rien pour se défendre. Mais le gémissement se fit plus fort sans plus attendre il rentra dans la chambre et alluma la lumière. Il n'y avait personne à part Spencer se débattant comme un diable dans ses draps. Morgan se rapprocha du lit, s'assit et essaya de réveiller son ami. Mais ce dernier se tournait et retournait, le métis le saisit par les épaules mais le génie commença à pleurer. Le plus âgé le prit dans ses bras et tout doucement le berça.

- Morgan? Dit Spencer d'une toute petite voix toujours dans le cou de son ami.

- Je suis là.

- Il faisait si noir, j'arrivais plus à respirer.

- Tu es chez toi.

- Ce n'est pas chez moi. Fit Reid et Derek se demanda s'il était réveillé.

- Chut! Fit-il doucement en réponse, il s'écarta mais Spencer le retint.

- Reste avec moi, s'il te plait.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui. Répondit le plus jeune en se décalant.

Morgan s'installa dans le lit et Reid se colla contre son torse. Derek ne savait pas s'il dormait encore mais en tous cas très vite, sa respiration se calma. Il ferma aussi les yeux et se laissa emporter.

- Réveillez-vous! Cria Bobby en sautant sur le lit du couple.

- Quoi? Marmonna Derek gardant les yeux fermés.

- Debout les flemmards! Cria Raphaëlle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il est dix heures..

- Quoi? Fit Reid à son tour se détachant quand même du corps chaud de son ami.

- Et il y a tous vos amis en bas. Rajouta la jeune fille.

- Quoi? Répondit Morgan qui cette fois se redressa.

- Salut parrain! Cria le petit Henry en sautant aussi sur le lit.

- Quoi? Répéta Reid ouvrant les yeux en ayant les deux petits sur lui.

- Beh dis donc vive le vocabulaire d'un génie et d'un agent du FBI à la sortie du lit.

Les trois enfants sortirent alors que les deux hommes se levèrent, s'habillèrent en vitesse et descendirent les escaliers. L'équipe était bien dans le salon. A leur arrivée, les réactions furent diverses. Hotch et Rossi se regardèrent avec un air de connivence, JJ donna des billets à Garcia qui les donna à Emily qui sourit à Morgan.

- Grand Frère? Fit Bobby en arrivant suivi par Jack et Henry.

- Oui…

- Ah oui que le plus fort c'est Spiderman parce que Jack il dit que c'est Superman.

- Non c'est pas vrai! Intervint le petit Henry.

- Ah oui beh c'est qui alors? Demanda Bobby.

- C'est parrain Spencer le plus fort. Répondit le fils de JJ tout fier.

- Non c'est mon papa! Dit Jack.

- Et beh non, le plus fort c'est Derek parce qu'il a beaucoup de muscle. Dit à son tour Bobby en montrant les muscles de Morgan qui sourit en faisant aller ses bras.

- Je crois que pour cette fois, ce sont les filles les plus fortes. Intervint Rossi alors que Prentiss comptait les billets et que Pénélope prenait des photos.

* * *

**_ « - Je lui avais promis qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais rien._**  
**_- C'est une drôle de promesse, c'est vrai, il risque de ne jamais rien lui arriver dans ce cas. »_**  
** Nemo**

* * *

**Voilà rapprochement de Derek et Reid j'espère que vous avez aimé et aussi retour de l'humour. Vous allez surement vous demandez ce qui va se passer maintenant. Et bien normalement j'étais sencée finir dans le prochain chapitre mais j'ai encore quelques idées donc on verra. Par contre combien de chapitres il y aura encore ça je ne sais pas. Merci aux reviews même à celle que je ne peux pas répondre. Et surtout merci à ma béta, je vous rappelle qu'elle les corrige après que je les postes. Jusque là les chapitres jusqu'au 12 sont corrigés.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

* * *

**Bonjour à tout le monde! Je sais je vous aies fait attendre et comble de mal chance ce chapitre est court. Mais disons que j'ai eut un peu de mal à l'écrire, car ma première idée n'a pas marché. Et que en plus, j'ai une autre idée de fic qui me trotte dans la tête. Bref donc j'ai décidé d'écrire des périodes futures de la vie de notre petite famille un peu spécial. Pas très clair mais lisez et vous comprendrez. En espérant que ça vous plaise. **

* * *

**Après que Morgan a avoué à Reid qu'il l'aimait et vice-versa, il se passa beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup trop pour toutes les raconter. Néanmoins il y en a quelques unes qui méritent qu'on les développe. **

**Prenons par exemple le premier jour où Bobby a dû retourner à l'école. Dés le petit-déjeuner, le petit était bougon. Appuyé sur la table de la cuisine, le petit était en pleine discussion avec son frère. **

- Non, j'irai pas

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller?

- Parce que la dernière fois, t'avais promis de venir me chercher et tu m'as oublié.

- Je te promets que cette fois-ci je viendrai et en avance en plus.

- Non tu m'avais déjà promis.

- Mais il faut bien que tu ailles à l'école pour apprendre.

- Derek, il n'a pas été à l'école

- Si. Répondit Spencer avec un léger sourire. Bien sûr que si.

- Je veux que ce soit lui qui vienne me chercher. Fit Bobby comme s'il avait eu une illumination.

- Il faudra lui demander.

- Derek! Derek! Cria le petit en se levant de sa chaise courant vers les escaliers alors que Morgan descendait la dernière marche.

- Quoi mon petit monstre? Demanda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu veux bien venir me chercher à l'école?

- Pourquoi pas Spencer?

- Parce que toi, t'as une plus grosse montre. Répondit le petit malin en montrant la montre du métis.

- Ok, je viendrai. Abdiqua le plus vieux, en même temps devant un argument si probant, il n'aurait rien pu faire.

Le petit sauta de joie et partit donc avec Spencer à l'école et Morgan alla le rechercher. Le génie attendit à la maison et sourit en voyant Bobby entrer avec un grand sourire, jetant son cartable dans un coin. Il fit un bisou à son frère et courut dans sa chambre. Morgan entra aussi et s'effondra sur une chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu as l'air crevé. C'est Bobby?

- Non.

- Il y avait des embouteillages?

- Pire. Répondit Morgan avec une grimace, Reid était vraiment curieux de savoir se qui avait pu mettre son ami dans cet état.

- Allez, dis moi.

- Les parents, ou plutôt les mères-commères.

- Ah je comprends mieux. Sourit Reid en repensant à la première fois où il avait emmené son frère à l'école.

- Dés que j'ai franchi le périmètre de l'école, c'est comme si elles avaient un radar. Elles se sont toutes jetées sur moi.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça t'a déplu. Marmonna Spencer, un petit peu jaloux, il n'avait toujours pas confiance en leur couple.

- La plupart sont mariées et dois-je te rappeler que j'ai déjà tout ce que je veux ici. Le rassura Morgan en se levant et le prenant par la taille.

- Alors qu'allons-nous faire pour savoir qui ira rechercher Bobby. Demanda le génie.

- J'ai la solution.

- Ah oui.

- Je te donne ma montre.

**Il y eut aussi la première fois où Reid et Morgan voulurent coucher ensemble. C'était une soirée normale, les deux plus jeunes étaient au lit. Et les hommes étaient dans le salon regardant un film.**

Spencer éteint la télévision, appuyé contre l'épaule de Derek, il releva la tête. Ce dernier le regarda intrigué.

- Si on allait au lit.

- Si tu veux. Répondit Morgan en s'étirant mais Reid avait quelque chose de bien précis en tête.

- J'ai vraiment envie d'aller au lit.

- Et bien on y va. Dit-il étonné de l'attitude de son ami, ce dernier soupira.

- Tu as besoin d'une carte pour comprendre? Demanda-t-il et là, ça fit tilt dans la tête de Derek.

- Oh. Tu es sûr d'être prêt?

- Oui.

- Alors vient là. Dit-il en se mettant debout attrapant Spencer et le portant comme une princesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Moi aussi j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Derek lança Reid sur le lit après avoir fermé la porte avec son pied. Morgan enleva son t-shirt avant de se diriger avec un regard de prédateur vers sa proie. Il monta sur le lit et commença à déshabiller sa proie. Reid frémissait d'avance, il toucha le corps chaud de son petit-ami, il détacha sa ceinture. Alors que les hommes étaient au maximum de l'excitation un grand cri retentit.

- Spencer!

Les deux hommes cessèrent tout mouvement écoutant, pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêver. Ils entendirent des petits pas qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Reid tira sur la couverture, faisant tomber Morgan qui était en équilibre. La porte s'ouvrit et Bobby entra avec son doudou, les larmes aux yeux. Il regarda surpris, Morgan par terre, qui essayait de cacher son intimité avec un bout de couverture pendant que Reid s'était placé sous les couvertures.

- Peux dormir avec vous? Demanda le petit bonhomme.

Avant que les hommes aient eu le temps de répondre, il se glissa sous les couvertures, se coucha sur le côté, mis son doudou en bouche et ferma les yeux. Morgan remonta doucement sur le lit, se mit sous les couvertures. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un sourire avant d'éteindre les lumières.

**Il y eut aussi le bal de fin d'année de Raphaëlle. Cette dernière se trouvait dans sa chambre assise sur son lit. Derek toqua légèrement et entra. **

- Tout va bien?

La jeune fille essuya ses yeux et afficha un sourire forcé. Morgan s'assit à côté d'elle, elle lui faisait vraiment penser à Reid. Dés qu'il avait rencontré son petit génie, il avait voulu le protéger d'abord comme un frère et ensuite… Bref, c'était comme s'il avait retrouvé cette fraternité avec sa sœur. Même si d'un premier abord elle semblait plus sociable et plus "normal" que son frère, elle lui ressemblait.

- Très bien. Répondit-elle.

- Pas besoin d'être profiler pour voir que c'est faux. Tu veux en parler?

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Essaye quand même. C'est à propos du bal?

- Jason Vance m'a demandé d'aller avec lui au bal.

- Et c'est quoi le problème? Il ne te plait pas?

- Si, ça fait deux ans que je voulais sortir avec lui.

- Donc ce n'est pas ça le problème. Dit-il faisant mine de réfléchir, attendant que la jeune fille se confie.

- Jesaispasdanser. Dit-elle très vite en regardant ses mains, et Morgan ne comprit pas.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il et la jeune fille soupira.

- Je ne sais pas danser.

- C'est tout?

- Oui. Dés que j'ai du monde autour de moi, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde et qu'ils attendent mon faux-pas.

- Très bien, si c'est juste ça. Viens avec moi. Dit-il en se levant.

- On va où?

- Dans le salon.

Reid était parti avec Bobby faire des courses, donc ils étaient tout seuls. Morgan poussa les meubles contre les murs et mit un CD dans sa chaine hi-fi. Il prit également un bandeau et le mit sur les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Fais-moi confiance. Laisse toi aller par la musique. Il n'y a que toi et moi.

D'abord la jeune fille n'était vraiment pas convaincue mais très vite elle se laissa aller. Puis Morgan lui enleva le bandeau et tous les deux se défoulèrent, cela se termina avec un gros fou-rire. Les deux se retrouvèrent par terre, essoufflés.

- Alors ça ira ou tu auras besoin du bandeau? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Non ça devrait aller.

- Il reste une dernière chose à faire.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle alors que le jeune homme changeait de CD.

- Lève-toi. Dit-il en lui tendant la main alors qu'une douce musique s'élevait dans la pièce.

- Si ton copain est un vrai homme, il devra au moins te faire danser un slow.

La jeune fille sourit et se laissa conduire par le métis. Certaines filles auraient eu des idées pas très catholiques dans cette même situation. Mais Raphaëlle voyait en Derek, un deuxième grand frère. Personne ne remplacerait ses parents, mais elle avait gagné deux grands frères. La porte s'ouvrit et Spencer entra avec un grand sac suivi de Bobby qui mangeait une sucette.

- Vous avez déménagé les meubles? Demanda Spencer alors que son petit frère regardait le salon d'un air surpris.

- Petite leçon de danse et vous?

- Petit cadeau pour mademoiselle. Répondit-il en donnant le sac à sa sœur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Regarde.

Elle ouvrit le sac et en sortit une magnifique robe bleu nuit.

- Elle est splendide, c'est toi qui l'a choisie? Questionna-t-elle surprise du bon goût de son frère quand on voyait comment il s'habillait.

- J'ai eu un coup de main des filles de l'équipe. Et tu as aussi les chaussures assorties et les bijoux.

- Je peux aller l'essayer?

- Bien sûr.

- Moi aussi je veux voir. Dit Bobby suivant sa sœur qui montait déjà les escaliers.

Les deux jeunes sortirent, Morgan attrapa Reid par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Une petite leçon de danse monsieur? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Je sais très bien danser.

- Une démonstration alors.

Les deux hommes se mirent à danser un slow, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit Reid était un piètre danseur mais Morgan s'en fichait. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent quand Raphaëlle revint dans la pièce. Elle était sublime dans cette robe qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, les filles avaient fait un bon travail.

**Puis Amber se réveilla, pas tout d'un coup mais progressivement trois mois après s'être fait tirer dessus. Il va s'en dire que les enfants furent très content de la retrouver et d'un côté Reid aussi. Après qu'elle se soit complètement remise, elle proposa de garder les enfants et donc les deux hommes reprirent leur travail à temps plein.**

**Il eut également des moments moins marrants comme par exemple la première dispute de notre couple favori. **

**Il venait de rentrer d'une mission éprouvante, les enfants étaient gardés par Amber. Pendant tout le trajet en voiture pour rentrer à la maison, aucun des hommes ne parla. Mais passer le seuil de la maison, Derek en a eu marre. **

- Pourquoi m'en veux-tu au juste? Demanda-t-il et Reid ne se retourna même pas.

- Tu le sais très bien !

- Non sinon je ne te le demanderai pas.

- Tu me couvres comme si j'étais un gosse. Cria-il en se retournant les poings serrés.

- Pas plus qu'avant et je fais pareil avec les autres.

- Pas autant. Dit le génie plus calmement. On dirait que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça. Répliqua Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Spencer blessé.

- Chaque fois qu'une fille me parle ou juste me regarde, tu me fais une crise de jalousie. Alors désolé mais la confiance, ce n'est pas ton point fort non plus. Expliqua le plus vieux et alors qu'il croyait que son petit-ami allait s'emporter, il baissa la tête et murmura.

- Je sais.

- Quoi?

- J'ai dis que je savais. Répéta-t-il en relevant la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes. J'essaye vraiment d'y faire abstraction mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me convaincre que tu es intéressé par moi. Comprends moi, ce n'est pas facile quand on connait ton passé.

- Je ne peux pas effacer mon passé mais je ne sais pas comment te montrer plus que je tiens à toi. Pourtant c'est le cas, je t'aime toi et j'aime ta famille. C'est pour ça que je ne peux m'empêcher de te surprotéger. Pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais parce que je t'aime.

- Je suis un crétin. Dit Reid en essuyant ses yeux.

- Alors on va bien ensemble. Répondit-il en se rapprochant de lui, posant son front contre le sien. Je te promets de faire des efforts.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu sais le point positif dans les disputes.

- Apprendre de nouvelles choses, il est dit que 75 pourcent des couples qui se séparent ne se sont jamais disputés.

- Peut-être mais le truc encore mieux, est la réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

- Je ne connais pas. Répondit le génie innocemment. Qu'est-ce que Morgan adorait lui combler ses lacunes d'un niveau plus intime.

- Voilà une chose que je peux t'apprendre.

* * *

**Court en effet mais rassurez vous ce n'est pas la fin, j'ai encore d'autres idées de petits épisodes et si vous en avez aussi des moments que vous voudriez que j'écrive où que vous voulez écrire et que je posterais (en précisant que c'est vous qui l'avez écrit) vous pouvez me les proposer. J'ai posté ceux-là pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. J'espère que ce nouveau style ne vous dérangera pas. Merci aux reviewers et à ma Béta. **


	16. Annonce

**Hello!**

**Petite annonce pour vous faire savoir que j'ai créé un compte face book où vous pourrez suivre l'avancée de mes fics, je répondrai aux anonymes; je ferrai de la pub pour les fics que j'aimes, et où vous pourrez me houspiller quand je suis en retard et d'autres trucs dont je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'ai piqué l'idée à quelqu'un d'autre mais je trouvais ça pas mal. Si ça vous dis alors chercher Amy Mackensy, c'est gratuit, c'est marrant, à vous de voir. **

**Merci fidèles lecteurs **

**Mackensy**


End file.
